The New Guardian
by Lily Boom
Summary: Well, the main here is Isabelle, a new er... guardian the Oracle has made. About the rest... you will find out. DOh, yes. I ask you for your understand and forgive my mistakes. I'm not english speaker but a spanish girl so... english's my 2nd language.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

I must also ask for forgiveness if I make any typing or grammar mistakes cause I'm spanish so all the english I know is what I'm taught at english lessons. Sorry.

So, I am typing how the things are (based on spanish comics till now) on the begining of the first chapter and the rest is what I write.

**Chapter 1: A new…er, guardian?**

It's not long after Elyon returning to Meridian after Phobos plan of becoming the new oracle being frustrated. It seems that now Meridian is safe again things will go better than ever under Elyon's laws.

The old oracle was setted back on his position as Oracle and Cedric was given a chance of living on earth under the guardians control in order him not to do anything evil.

On Earth. Taranee managed to be accepted on the new dance academy on a high level, Cornelia is now about becoming an ice-skating champion, Will swimming one, Hai Lin is having some problems on her relationship with Eric cause his parents arrived and asked him to leave to another city with them so he is leaving on two days and Irma... well, she keeps being the same.

About Orube, she keeps on working at Matt's granfather's animal shop and also began to write for a youth magazine as journalist on train, as she has began attending to university journalism lessons too. So she has began getting used to her human life too.

What none of them know is the oracle has settled a new person tied to Kandrakar down on earth. A person that is likeable to put the guardians world upside down.

Appart from that, he has asked Elyon about sending Caleb also to earth with the new one to help it with the task. So she happyly sended Caleb down to earth to help the new person with it's task and also being the link between Earth and Meridian, being able to go here and there with the help of one of Kandrakar's jewels able to open portals between both dimentions.

So... here is where our story begins.

The day was bright at Heathrerfield that day, and in Sheffield High things were about change.

"What a perfect day!" Irma said. "Uriah is nowhere to be seen, sun is shinning..."

"And you have got a letter from a guy." Hai Lin said smiling.

"Who is him?" Will asked smiling.

"Maybe Martin, hum?" Cornelia said jocking.

"No!" Irma said putting her tonge out as she holded an envelope in her hands. "It's..."

"Ok, you will have to drop it for later." Will then said showing them her right hand where a little glow could be seen. "Kandrakar's call."

"I think the Oracle is abusing again of us." Irma said then as they walked to the janitor's closet to disappear there.

"Yep, he seems to have forgot about the time he was here as a human." Hai Lin said smiling softly.

Then there was a little puff when they disappeared in the closet.

Meanwhile, in Orube's house...

"I still don't know why should I come here." Caleb said. "I mean... if I had to get to Kandrakar why didn't the Oracle took me straight there?"

"Don't know." Orube said. "But those are his orders. Me taking you there as soon as you arrived. You highness Elyon... if you don't mind comming too." She said smiling at her.

"Orube, call me just Elyon, please." She told her smiling. "Friends never call me 'Your highness' unless they are being tortured with my guards presence."

"Sorry Elyon." She said smiling.

"I'm willing to see my friends again." Elyon said. "Yet this time I can't stay long. I just came to bring Caleb here."

"Elyon, I apreciate your kindness." Caleb said serious. "But I still don't understand why you wanted to send me here. Haven't I done a good work for you?"

"Yes, and that's why I have decided to name you my embassador here in Heatherfield. Furthermore, you know the guardians here and Orube. You will not be so alone."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but... Kandrakar is waiting for you." Orube said.

"Oh, sorry." Elyon said. "Mind taking us there, please?"

"It'll be a honour." Orube said.

Seconds later they disappeared with a flash.

In Kandrakar...

"Look who we have here." Irma said when Elyon, Orube and Caleb arrived. "What a nice group."

"Elly!!" Cornelia said running to hug her friend. "I have missed you."

"Me too, yet it's just little time since you five saved us... once again."

"Meeting friends is always happy." Oracle said.

"Excuse us sir." Will said. "But what does Kandrakar needs us now? What is our new mission?"

"Mission?" the Oracle said. "There's no mission right now. I have just called you to inform you."

"I'm begining to feel he needs us desesperatelly." Irma muttered Hai Lin making her hold her laugh.

"Sir..." Caleb said. "Why do you need me taking the embassador role? And what is it?!"

"Caleb dear." Elyon said. "Embassador is the person from other country that lives on this country as representant of his country."

"Wait a moment." Cornelia said. "Does it mean he is comming to live on earth?"

"Yes, he has something to do there appart of being the link between earth and Meridian." The oracle said. "There's someone I want him to take some care of."

"What?!!" the five guardians and Caleb said at once.

"You want me to be the babysitter of someone?" Caleb then asked.

"It's not so awful once you get used to it." Orube said to him softly.

"Caleb, you will be Caleb Blair, and you will be Alex Banks' father's brother stepson."

"Banks's father's brother..." Irma began saying.

"That means he is far relative of that guy." Taranee wishpered her.

"But... I don't know him!" Caleb said then. "How would I met him?"

"The guardians will help you finding the person." The oracle said. "Alex has just arrived Heatherfield, but was in fact born on Basilide's next planet so... has also a false identity to keep."

"So we have to?" Cornelia asked.

"You have to find and protect Alex, yes." The oracle said. "Caleb, you will be living with Alex on a house that once belonged to a woman from one of our alliated dimentions."

"Perfect, babysitter and father." Caleb said.

"I bet you will have fun." Oracle said. "It's easier than what you think. Alex is a great warrior nearly as good as Orube on fighting. Trained on Basilide too and a very skilled human."

"How old?" Will asked then.

"About one year elder than you, but she will go to your high. In fact... I think it's already there." He said so you better return to your lessons. "That time clepsidre doesn't work on her either."

Then the five guardians and Caleb began disappearing on the usual fumes.

"Wait a moment." Irma then said. "Is he related to Karmilla?!"

"Yes, is Karmilla's sister." Hai Lin's granny said before they left back for earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

I must also ask for forgiveness if I make any typing or grammar mistakes cause I'm spanish so all the english I know is what I'm taught at english lessons. Sorry.

**Chapter 2: Meeting a New mate. The darkness and light guardian.**

"I think your granny is getting senile Hai Hey." Irma said to her softly. "She said sister refering to that Alex guy!!!"   
"This is a craze!!" Caleb said on the same time. "I have not just to babysit that guy that also live with him!!"  
"WEll.." Orube said. "At least you are not going to live alone, you will share house with a guy."  
"C'mon Caleb." Will said smiling. "He is suposed to be in our school anyway."  
"I hope the Oracle doesn't want us to get him in our gang." Cornelia said.  
"He is Karmilla brother!!" Irma said. "I will ask him about her! Or perhaps he could introduce me to her!"  
"SO soon you have forgot of your dear Joel, irma?" Taranee said smiling.  
"Joel is not brother of a famous rock star." she answered. "And Joel is just my friend."  
"Girls! DOn't you realise that I have to live with him?" Caleb said then.  
"Calm up Caleb." Taranee said. "It's not you are engaged to him, right? He is not going to kill you."  
"Yep, and now..." Hai lin added pointing to her watch. "Time is over, we have to get to school, remember?"  
"We save worlds and they can't even allow us to skip a single lesson." Irma said begining to walk. 

Meanwhile on Sheffield High...  
"Hummm..." a red haired said. "This is not my home any longer... I hope I have to follow sister's advise and try to give my best here too."

She had arrived early as time seemed to have stopped for a while when she was cycling towards the highschool marked on the city plan. Just when she was walking around the school, time seemed to unfrozen again. First she saw how some pupils were already at the corridors.

Then she noticed some guys were looking at every move done and sighed.

"Do they always have to react like that?" she thought as a blond guy got to speak.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Perhaps, but don't worry. I can find my way, thanks."

She was being polite, anyway the guy noted down his phone number at a paper and handed it. So did another pair of guys till the rang bell.

Then the red haired sat on the front doors.

"Sister, I wish you were here." Then muttered looking to the little light beams comming towards her heating her up a bit.

"You are begining bad, miss Banks." The old headmistress of the high told her when she found her. "Shouldn't you be already at your classroom?"

"Sorry madam." Alex Banks said apologizing. "I didn't knew where to go."

"Ok, this way." Madam Knickerbottom told her softly. "We are glad to have you among us but I must advise you, you will not be treaten different for being relative of a famous rock star."

"Thanks." Alex said. "I really was looking for that. I'm really tired of being treaten different cause of my sister."

"Sit down please." Mr. Collins said to his classroom. "We have to begin the class."

"Hey, didn't the oracle said that Alex would be joining us?" Will asked Cornelia as Collins began reading the class list naming the pupils.

"He said he would already be here." Cornelia said softly. "So all we have to do is to look for him later. Or let him look for us."

After checking who was missing Mr. Collins began his lesson. Suddely someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Collins." Madam Knickerbottom said getting in the classroom.

Then she began speaking to the teacher for a second and he noded.

"Please, get in." She told someone. "He is mr. Collins and will be your head teacher while you are in this center."

A red haired girl had got in the classroom and was now looking at the teacher as she bowed her head gentely holding an expensive rugsack.

"I let you the new one." Madam Knickerbottom said before leaving. "I hope you all treat her well showing her she is welcome here."

"C'mon." Mr. Collings said. "Could you begin by telling us what your name is, please?"

"Yes, sir." She said turning and taking a red lock of hair out of her face. "My name is Isabelle Alexandra Banks."

"Ok, please, sit where you can." He told her surprised about her short speech.

Inmediatly she seemed to notice an empty seat behind Will and Cornelia and sat there. She put her things out of her rugsack and on the table. Some guys had began looking at her as she was the new one.

Will and Cornelia exchanged looks and they chatted little during the lesson. However, when the lesson was over, they turned to face her.

"Er... Isabelle, wasn't it?" Cornelia said.

"Yes." She said softly. "But you can call me whether Isa or Alex." She added smiling.

"Alex?" Will asked suddely realising on things. "Alex Banks?"

"Have you heard speak about me?" she then asked them.

Cornelia and Will looked at eachother and then will looked embarrashed as she smiled at the new one.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling embarrashed. "I supose that we have a bald friend in common."

"Don't know what you are speaking about." Alex said softly and hidding she was lieing. "By the way, where is the toilets here?"

"Over there." Cornelia said.

"Allow us to guide you." Will said friendly.

"Thank you." Alex said smiling warm at her. "When my sister told me people here were friendly and warm I didn't expected this."

When the midday rest arrived, the five Witch joined again and Isabelle was left alone with the men flying around her.

"I can't stand it!" Cornelia said.

"I don't think she enjoys that." Taranee said looking at her from where they were being.

"What about that Alex guy 'baldy' spoke us about?" Irma asked them.

"We have found out nothing." Hai Lin said. "Whoever he is he is not at our classroom."

"I think he is in fact she." Will said putting an lock of hair behind her ear.

"You have been ordered another mission?" Matt asked them.

"Not exactly." Will said.

"The worse is for Caleb." Irma said jocking. "He has to babysit the new cat."

"Irma!" the girls said.

"Er... do you mind if I tell her to come here?" Will said pointing at Isabelle.

"If she doesn't prefer to be with that bunch of brainless..." Cornelia said.

"Just cause they are looking not at you doesn't mean anything." Irma said as Will called Isabelle.

"Hello." Hai Lin said to the new girl.

"Isabelle, those are Hai Lin, Irma and Taranee." Will said pointing at them one by one. "And this is Matt, my boyfriend!" she said.

"Hello." Matt said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Matt." She said helding out her hand to shake hands with him. "To meet you all. By the way, thanks Will, those ones were begining to make me feel uneasy."

"Just don't mark their words." Irma said. "They are as a bunch of sharks, greedy of new meat."

They all laughed, even Isabelle. When they went out the high at the end of the morning lessons, the Witch called her again.

"You go home?" Taranee asked her.

"Yes, I still have to arrange my things at my new home." She said smiling mild.

"Oh, I understand you. My mother is always asking me to order my bedroom." Irma said smiling.

"I... I live not with my parents." She said a bit embarrashed.

"You are allowed to live by yourown?" Cornelia asked then.

"No. I have just moved to a far relative house." She said going pink. "I have not chat much with him."

"Him?" Taranee asked. "What's his name?"

"Blair." She said. "Caleb Blair."

The girls then looked at eachother.

"I met a Caleb once." Matt said. "Nice chap."

"If you don't mind we could guide you to your new house." Will offered.

"Do you know where do I live?" she asked.

"She doesn't know anything or is she hidding it?" Taranee told the rest mentally.

"I think she is a liar." Cornelia said. "First he is she and now she said she doesn't know Oracle."

"You don't have to guide me if you don't want to." Alex said then. "I can understand you don't trust me much when we have just met. I know where the house is, so... thanks anyway."

"Well, better." Cornelia said. "Cauase today I must go training Ice-skating."

"And we have already appointed to met." Will said holding Matt's hand.

"If you don't mind I could go with you and help a bit." Taranee offered fast and smiling. "I don't have much to do today."

"Don't you have to train dancing today?" Irma asked her mentally.

Taranee then shook her head. "Not oficially, and I can train later. Caleb is going to be mad when he finds out he is in fact she. And a nice she."

"Thanks, but you don't have to..." Alex began saying.

"That's not an annoyance." Taranee said smiling mild again.

"Can you read minds?" Alex then thought.

"Can you read through hearts?" Taranee thought back surprised.

Isa then smiled as she shook hands with her.

"You are a **wonderful and pasionated warm** girl." She then said.

"Thanks." Tara said.

The rest of them went shocked and they decided to go just Irma and Taranee to take Isa to her new house.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 3: Home away home. The Lights and Shadows.**

"Welcome to your friend's house." Irma said jocking.

She had spent most of the time on the public bus jocking around to break ice between the new one and them.

"This looks... warm." She said. "I have been here before dropping my things around so.. well, I still have not met my relative here."

"Alex, please, be sincere." Tara told her so as me also to her in my mind. "You are special, do you know who the Oracle is or not?"

She then looked at me disimullatelly as she opened a move box.

"Does she hear us?" she thought.

"Yes, and don't worry, she is a guardian too." Taranee thought.

"Yes." She said speaking now. "He was the one asking me to come here. Karmilla is just the daughter of who adopted me. My mother was from... a far dimention. So I'm afraid I have grew up between the garden of the two suns in Basilide and Earth."

"Are you also... a guardian?" Irma asked.

"Somehow like that." She said.

Then she stood stiff looking at the main door ready to strike and seconds after that it opened.

"Irma? Taranee?" Orube asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Friends of you?" Isabelle asked then relaxing a bit.

"Kitty, this is our feline friend Orube and he is **you** relative Caleb." Irma explained then. "Orube, Caleb... This is Alex." Hai Lin said.

"Get happy Caleb." Irma told him jocking. "You have been ordered to 'babysit' a girl instead another brainless guy."

"He is going to be my mate?" Alex said as Caleb said too "She is going to be my mate?"

Then Caleb began shouting angry and she seemed not very happy either. I was about laughing and Hai Lin smiled in fun. However it was Orube who managed to fix things up.

"Hey!" she said. "You two have been commanded by the Oracle to do this! True warriors doesn't mind the sex of their allyes but their hearts and strength!"

"Ok, I don't care to share house with a guy as long as he doesn't peep when I'm bathing or changing clothes." Alex finally said.

"And who would want to do such thing?" Caleb asked then.

"Er... we are leaving for doing some things." Hai Lin said as she saw how Alex was looking as Caleb. "Orube all yours."

Then both left quick and just Orube, Caleb and Alex were left there.

"I think you should better begin remodelling this place." Orube suggested. "Smells as old people."

"I don't want to share anything with such a rude guy." She said.

"And I don't want to share house with a little girl." Caleb added crossing his arms at his chest.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL??!!" Alex said jumping over him and inmovilicing him agaist the ground.

Then they began struggling till Orube managed to separate them.

"I know it's hard to share between a guy and a girl, but you must achieve it." She said. "The Oracle have told you to do it so you **must** do it. So, I recomend you to go shopping before anything unless you want to stabber here. Alex, do you know how money works?"

"Yes, I have been living here for some years before and after the warrior training at Basilide gardens." She answered still a bit angry.

"I can get myown meal." Caleb said.

"Team work, right?" Orube said begining to lose her temper. "I want you two to get out of here and begin working toghether."

"Hey, you look as my elder sister." Alex said. "Bossy and hard, yet she is a rocker."

Orube then went confused.

"Karmilla, she was adopted remember?" Alex added. "Never mind." Then she sighed and looked to Caleb. "Ok, wanna start from zero? My name is Isabelle Alexandra Banks, Isa or Alex for short. Nice to meet you Caleb..."

"Caleb would me enough." He said shaking hands with Isa.

"Shall we go shopping some meal then?" Isa asked then.

"I think that's a good idea." Orube said. "Well, if you need me... I live on Rudolph's house. He knows where it is."

"Thanks, er... Rebeca, was it?" Caleb said.

"The guardians call me by my real name, I'm Orube. Rebbeca Rudolph is the name I have to use to be here."

"Orube sounds better." Isa said smiling softly. "I wish I had a cooler name, but my parents came here just after me being born so... they named with an earth name."

"The name doesn't do the person." Caleb said.

"I know." Isa said smiling. "By the way, good way of fighting. But I'll give you an advise, don't try fighting agaist a basilian warrior, you could get injured."

"Well, I hope to see you two around soon." Orube said then.

When Orube left, Isa took some money from the freezer and they left.

"Is it eatable?" Caleb asked looking at a bank note.

"No, but the freezer is a good place to keep some money. Burglars never look there in search of valuable things." She said softly. "Have you ever lived here anyway?"

"Yes, but I never had to use those." Caleb said handing her back the bank note.

"Uff... ok, I'll teach you, right?" Isa said smiling. "An exchange, your company and protection or whatever the oracle asked you to do in exchange of me teaching you how to survive here. Done?"

"Done." Caleb answered smiling softly. "Humm..." he then thought. "I think perhaps I will like to take along my task."

Then Isa looked at him by the corner of her eye and smiled. She could not read minds, but she was certainly really good at reading feelings and hearts, not to say she was also good on filling enemys minds with confusion and **shadows** so as her to get things she wanted. She was the light and shadow guardian, the master of illutions and tricks.

They spent the whole afternoon shopping things to fill the fridge and some other things for the house. And when they were returning back home, Caleb was carrying most of bags as Isa carried just two.

"Caleb, I want to carry something else." She told him. "Don't feel well allowing you to carry that much bags."

"No, it's not gentle to allow a lady to carry so much weigh." He said.

"Dear, here there are not gentle mens." She said smiling.

"Well, but you got that things for free." Caleb said refering to some items the shop assistand gave Isa for free.

"Well, I don't know why guys tend to look at me too much." She said.

"And you don't like it?" he said. "Cause to the rest of friends is just the oposite."

"In case you have not noticed it yet, some of people getting near me are just wanting me to introduce them to my dear sister. And the rest look just to my phisic instead of my heart. I don't like that kind of people. It ends up being annoying but sometimes useful."

"I think I understand what you mean." He said. "And do you also have... powers as the other guardians?"

"I don't know what you are speaking about." She said looking around. "And this is not the place to speak about it either."

"So you..." he added.

"When we are home." Isa said.

That day they spent on "redecorating" the house. First thing they did was getting their bedrooms and then redecorating them. For the guardian it was somehow easy doing it cause she could move things with great ease. Furthermore, one of the light powers was the "light speed" what was very useful for quick movings and bedroom rearranging.

She soon had a cutte bedroom with everything on it's right place so she went to see how Caleb was doing.

He was still rearranging things.

"Need a hand?" she said.

"No, I supose you have to do yourown bedroom." He said.

He was sweating as he tried to find the use of a plug.

"I've already remodelled my room." She said sitting on the bed wich was dust full. "If you want to have a look..."

"You have clean and put all your things in the right place?" he asked confused.

"Yes, that's no problem for me." She said making the light of the unplugged studio lamp go on. "I can clean this mess on a cuple of seconds while you keep discovering what the use of a plug is."

"Do as you want." He said.

All he could then see was a dot moving four seconds at the bedroom and then she was sitting again at the bed but the room as shiny clean and the window open.

"How did you...?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm fast." She said smiling. "And by the way, that's a plug. It's used for getting electrical appliances work. See?" she said plugging the lamp to it.

"I can't understand this place." He said.

"If I were you I would beging arranging my things here." She then said. "I'll cook something for dinner, for you and me. Want anything in special?"

"What about the meat lices?" he asked. "Yet anything would be ok."

"Ok, pork then." She said. "Then dinner will be ready on... ten minutes."

"Couldn't you move so fast?" he asked jocking.

"Hey, I can move fast. What I can't do is fasten things as the kitchen or time." She answered. "That trick works just on me, not the things surronding me."

However, when she called him for dinner twelve minutes later, he saw that the livingroom was clean and shinny as new, and the dinner was ready. It was not perfect but it was good and eatable.

After dinner, Isa began studying and about 8 on the afternoon, someone ran on the door.

"Did you wait someone?" Caleb asked Isa who was studying at the livingroom.

"No, you?"

"No." He said getting ready to stricke as he opened the door.

It was Hai Lin and Cornelia who came.

"We have heard you were on trouble here." Will said.

"Hey, is this place clean or is just my eyes are lieing?" Cornelia said.

"Clean." Caleb said. "She took care of it."

"Hello." Isa said. "Hey, come in. Feel as in home."

"Hi Isa!" Hai Lin said. "Don't you mind?"

"No, I was studying. Does Caleb mind?" she answered.

"No, I was a bit bored." He answered.

"Hey, I don't understand why Orube said you two were angry." Will said smiling.

"Yeah, you seem to have got used to this too soon." Cornelia said.

"He is nice." Isa said after looking at Cornelia for a moment. "A good one for sharing this big place. He on his bedroom, me on mine. The rest is for both."

"Are you sure you have our age?" Cornelia said a bit angry.

"A year elder, why?" she asked then.

"You don't look as them." Caleb said. "I mean... you look as about my age or so."

"He is elder than us." Will explained.

"Well, don't know." Isa said sitting on the living room as she put a bowl with snaks on the teatable. "I don't think I'm so different."

"But you look cutte!" Hai Lin said, then going pink. "Even Eric thinks so..." she added softly.

"Don't worry." Isa said after looking at the three of them. "I'm not taking neither Eric nor Matt from you. Will, Matt loves you too much; it will be really difficult to take him from you."

"Wha...? Oh, ok." Both of them said at once.

Isa then smiled.

"And what the hell are you?" Cornelia asked.

"What are you?" Isa answered back. "Mother earth? Flexible water? Greacile air? Pasionate fire? Energetical heart? I can see you are not fire. That's Taranee."

"Has she told you?" Hai Lin said.

"No, I have guessed it up." Isa said serious.

"Cornelia, Isa, time up." Caleb said. "They are the guardians."

"So I am... somehow." Isa said.

"Ok, I'm the guardian of Kandrakar's Heart." Will then confessed. "Taranee is the fire as you have said, Irma is the water, Hai Lin is the air and Cornelia is the Earth."

"I suposed. She is a bit rough and elegant." Isa said.

"I'm a Meridian warrior." Caleb said. "And what are you?"

"The Light and Shadow guardian." Isa answered making lights turn off and then back on. "Nice to meet the guardians and you, Meridian warrior."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 4: A first mission.**

The following morning, Isa woke up early. She ran to the toilet to discover Caleb, her new "friend" was still sleeping at his bed.

She shook her head and, just in case, locked the bathroom door.

She had a quick shower and went back to her bedroom to turn on her radiocasette and put some music while she got wear.

In Caleb's bedroom he woke up and looked out of his window. In Hai Lin Granny's house he was taught how clocks worked but he prefered to look at the sun position. It was still begining to raise, however that crazy girl was already making noise at her bedroom. Not noise, music.

"Damn... how can she have so much energys so early in the morning?" he muttered to his pillow as he dug his face on it.

Soon he woke up and went to her bedroom, empty. He then heard noises downstairs so he went down to discover she was preparing breakfast as she appeared to be training on fight at the livingroom. Her hands tied to her back.

"Why are you doing it so early in the morning?" he asked.

"A warrior... should diary train..." she said kicking the air. "I think I need a puching bag somewhere in here." She added stopping as the kettle of boiling milk began hissing.

"You are crazy." He said.

"Well, I'd also rather not to go to school, but as I'm here I have to go." She said pouring some milk on a mug. "Wanna have breakfast with me?"

"Yep, some milk please." He answered. "I get wear and I go back down."

He then got upstairs as she stayed at the kitchen making his breakfast too. When he went back down she had her rugsack at the front door and she was sitting at the kitchen table having her breakfast slowly.

"Are you in hurry today?" he asked. "In case you don't know, buses here pass on certain times, if I don't want to be late for lessons I have to catch one."

"Ok, I will take you." He said. "I can cycle fast."

"Why don't you get there by bus with me?" Isa then said. "That way you will learn to catch a bus."

"I don't need that." He said. "But I supose I lose nothing to take you to the High. That way I'll met the guardians."

"I see you are close friend to them, aren't you?" Isa said smiling. "What are you going to do if not going to lessons?"

"I'll work some hours if I can." He said. "Orube told me a good place where I could begin that need strong men."

"Humm... then you should wait a cuple of days. Work doesn't fall from heavens, you know. You are going to need some papers to begin doing it. And I know where to get them. False, of course, but I hope a N.I.D. and a couple of documents more, as a passport, would do."

"I don't know anything about what you are talking." Caleb said as she locked the main door and they walked down the stairs towards the street. "I have never need those... documents to are talking about."

"If you want to have money you need a work, if you want a work, you need documents." Isa said. "Clear and simple. I'll call that people in order to give you an identity. One of them owe me a favour. And about work... don't worry, I can pay for both for some time. Just find something that suits you, right? Ah, by the way." She said taking a pen from her pockets and then noting down a number on Calebs arm. "Here is my cell number, phone me if you need anything."

"Is it?" he said looking at it. "Well, yes. Anyway... you should buy a movile phone as soon as you can. That would help you to be in contact with people."

Soon they arrived to the high school after Isabelle teach Caleb how to move by bus, putting special enphasis on him to pay for the ticket.

As soon as they arrived, they saw the Witch at the main door, chatting happyly with some guys too.

"Friends of yours?" A tall black rasta guy told Taranee.

"Yes, she is Isabelle Alexandra Banks." She told him. "Alex, my brother Petter L. Cook."

"Nice to meet you Peter." She said smiling as she felt him feeling open and warm feelings.

"Hey!" a blond one with glasses and spiky hair told her then. "Are you really Karmilla's relative?"

"Well, he is Joel." Irma said then. "Fan of your sister."

"Nice to meet you too Joel." Isa said.

"You are her sister?!!" he said. "Er... is there any chance of you introducing us to her?"

"Hum... maybe." She said smiling.

"Do you really are going to introduce them to Karmilla, the rock singer?" Taranee asked mentally.

"Of course, she will be happy to met my friends, specially when they are as nice as the ones here." Isa answered her mentally too smiling. "But first she must came here. So... if there's a chance..."

"I forgot you can feel that kind of things." Tara answered smiling too with her psicical powers.

"Hey Caleb." Matt said doing a high five with him. "Nice to see you have came back from... europe, wasn't it?"

"Yes, europe." Caleb said.

"You knew Will's boyfriend?" Isa asked him then.

"He has came here from time to time before." Matt said.

"And I supose this time you have to attend a high school?" Petter said jocking.

"No, I'm looking for a job." Caleb said. "My 'far relative' Alex is going to look for some help for me."

"Just some... paper help." Isa said trying to make it less important.

"I hope nothing illegal." Taranee said. "You could get into troubles, you know."

"Yes, and my father would kill me if he finds out we are somehow related." Irma added.

"So you are not longer angry cause you have to babysit her, are you?" Cornelia asked.

"We have arranged an exchange." Caleb said. "So... I supose it'll no longer be babysit. A fair trade."

Then the bell rang and the girls and Matt went in the high school while Peter and Caleb left for university and a walk.

"If you are looking for work perhaps you should try looking at the newspapers." Peter told him.

"Really?" Caleb asked. "Ah, Peter. Can you tell me how does this work?" he said showing him Isabelle's cell number written at his arm.

"It looks as a phone number." Peter said after having a close look. "Well, you have to call the number." He added smiling. "You know how does it work, don't you?"

"I think I'm going to need more help than what I suposed..." Caleb muttered. "And do you know where could I buy a Movile Phone?"

"Yes, how much do you have?" Peter asked friendly.

"Money?" Caleb asked. "Er... this?" he said taking a cuple of bank notes from his pocket.

"Men! That would be enough for paying for a meal, but a phone?" Peter said. "Ok, I think you should... Excuse me a second please." He said taking his movile phone out and answereing it. "Shouldn't you be on lessons sis.?"

"Peter, tell me Caleb is there with you please." Taranee said on the other way of the phone.

"Yes, he is why?" Peter said.

"ufff, thank godness." Taranee said sighing in relief. "Can you tell him to come back here? His... Isa, forgot telling him something."

"Ok, so you just called me to... tell me to tell him to go back?" Peter said sinteticing it all.

"Sorry... were you two doing something important?" she asked.

"Well, nothing important. Walking around, chatting on men bussiness, meeting new people..." he said as he saw Caleb being got into an argument with a pair of punks. "I'll tell him, see you!"

"Peter!" Taranee said before being hung down.

"Is everything all right?" Will asked.

"Yes, I think he is comming." Taranee said. "But Peter was a bit weird..."

"You know men, perhaps they were flirting around." Isa said.

"Just cause the kind of men you are used to relate to are like that doesn't mean..." Cornelia said.

"I know those two are not bad, right?!" Isa said standing up. "I was just trying to give an explanation to prevent of worrying."

"Please, you two calm down." Hai Lin said.

"Yes." Will said. "Kandrakar needs us, so we'd better wait for Caleb too."

"If you can cover me I could go to find him." Isa said. "Well, if anyone can tell me where he is, of course."

"Tara, can I borrow your phone?" Will said. "I will ask him if he knows where the call was made."

"Ok." She said handing it.

Will then chatted with it and managed to spot him on a area. So she told Isa.

"A bit far." She said. "And here I'm used to move by public transports or walking."

"Don't worry, our knight is over there." Irma said pointing to their backs.

There Caleb and Peter were standing patting and smiling.

"What did you that?" Cornelia asked worried about some scratches both had on their faces but touching Peter's face first.

"Your friend here has a weird point of view." Peter said.

"Guys here are weird." Caleb said.

"Thanks for bringing him here, Peter." Will said smiling. "He has to... have a look at..."

"My locker is broken or something." Isa said quickly. "So I thought that perhaps he could help me opening it."

"Oh. Well, I hope to see you other time." Peter said softly. "I have to leave for the lessons!"

Then when he left the seven of them went to a room with dust and there turned intot he guardians.

Isa was wearing a black, purple and light shaded blue robes, meaning, a pair of trousers with one leg naked and the other with baggy leg tied to the ankle and a sleveless Kimono like top simmilar to Orube's one but with no sleeves and other colours.

"Hey, I like your uniform." Hai Lin said.

"Yep, looks confortable." Irma said. "As our 'cat' one."

"It's confortable for fighting." Isa said smiling softly.

"You look no bad." Cornelia said still appearing to be crossed.

When they reached to Kandrakar, Granny went to met them and take them to the Oracle's presence.

"This time there's a mission." He said.

"Don't tell us." Irma said. "We have to save another planet, isn't it?"

"No Irma." Oracle said. "This time you have to find a convict. He has been caught and when he was being taken here to his judgement he ran away."

"And what is he being persecuted for?" Caleb asked.

"A bit of all, murder attempt, magic stealing..." the oracle said. "But I don't want you to chase him. Ah, I see you have met Alex."

"Yes, it was not a funny jocke." He muttered.

"I don't use to jocke." He kept on. "Part of her name is Alexandra, Alex for short. And I see... you have begin to stand eachother. That's a good begining." He said smiling.

"Sir, with my respects..." Isa said.

"What does worry you Alex?" he said.

"I was wondering... we just have to chase that convict and bring him to your presence?" she kept on. "That seems to easy, where's the trick?"

The oracle then smiled while Orube looked a bit surprised on such a well trained warrior questioning a higher order.

"There's no trick." The Oracle said. "But I must advise you about him." He said moving his hand to make an image appear behind him. "His name is Terktumptek, and he is from Gnazkal."

Suddely Isabelle began feeling a bit dizy. She felt such a bad amount of rotten feelings that she was begining to feel bad.

Suddely she felt her legs go weak as if they were butter made, the Oracle kept on speaking about that convict. And Caleb and Orube had began looking at her as Taranee has noticed something.

Then she felt her lengs not able to stand her any longer and fell down to her knees.

"Isabelle!" Taranee said as she turned to her and Orube and Caleb helped her to stand up.

"I see..." the Oracle said. "I had forgot you..."

"What are you talking about?" Will said. "You know it would happend and you kept on?!"

"Will..." Isabelle said holding her arm softly. "It's not his fault."

"She feels people feelings." Taranee told them with her mind taking care of the Oracle not hearing them. "There must be something weird with that man. Something the Oracle is hidding."

"Drop it..." Isabelle muttered to them.

"All I must advise you is to have care about him." The Oracle said. "He is really dangerous and we don't know about which other powers appart from shapelifting he is keeping up his sleeve."

The group then looked at him. Isa was sweating badly and Caleb and Orube were nearly holding her.

When the images disappeared she seemed to go a bit better and stood up herown feet. Then they were dismissed again by the Oracle and they went back to Earth.

"I think the baldy is playinga again with us." Irma said.

"Isa... are you ok?" Orube asked.

"Yeah, it was just... a little weakness moment." She answered. "It will not happend again, sorry."

"What was wrong then?" Cornelia asked. "Couldn't you stand the pressure or what?"

"Cornelia!" Caleb told her then.

"Sorry, didn't meant to..." Isabelle said.

"Girls, could you tell your teachers she is ill today, please?" Orube said. "I want her to come with me to my home."

"Sure." Will said. "We will say she got sick on the school so she left for home."

"Thanks." Isabelle said.

She didn't wanted to admite it, but she was feeling no well, and that could not be just for the feeling sensing thing. There must be something else that what she was telling.

"Taranee, could you read her mind next time this happends?" Will asked her when Caleb, Isabelle and Orube left.

"You know I don't read other guardians' minds." She said.

"I bet she is hiding something else." Irma said.

"Yep." Irma said "Something smells a rat and that's really weird cause we just have two cats and a guy."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 5: The rat smell track.**

It was just a cuple of weeks after being called by the Oracle that they finally saw something weird.

The new guardian got better on just a cuple of hours, yet she seemed not as cheerful as always; anyway, she kept her word and managed to introduce a cuple of guys to Caleb and he was asked some details on their home to fill some gaps up. A week after, Isabelle gave him an N.I.D. and another pair of forger documents just identical to true ones that would allow Caleb to have an identity.

During that time, the six guardians chatted on the school and sometimes out of it during their free time.

Orube used to invite them all to get to her house but Isabelle and Caleb were the ones going more often.

Anyway, they all soon discovered that the new one, far from being the "Diva" they could think about her being for being Karmilla's sister, she was a normal girl who could perfectly pass as an ordinary human girl but for the fact that she seemed to be good in all she set a finger on.

That day, after lessons, the guys were at the sport area playing basketball with Peter too, the girls were bussy that afternoon and Isa didn't knew what to go. Caleb was also out cause he had told her he would be going back Meridian for some hours so the house would be also empty. Taranee was at dance training, will was swimming, Irma was taking care of his brother, Cornelia at ice-skating training and Hai Lin had to help her parents at their restaurant.

Isa then walked towards the school exit and then a baketball ball ran towards her.

"Ball, please!!" a voice said from her side. "Oh, Isabelle, it's you." Matt said.

"Oh, hi Matt." She said. "Is that yours?"

"No, mine." Peter said comming to the pitch fence. "Mind passing us it, please?"

"What are you doing so alone?" Nigel, Taranee's 'more-than-friends' said then. "Oh, I know. You also was left alone."

"The rest are doing theirown things." Isa said throwing the ball over the fence.

"Well, if you have nothing better to do..." Peter said. "Perhaps you would like to..."

"Play? I'd love to, if you don't mind." She said.

"Well, now that Eric is missing there's another empty place." Matt said.

"Wow, wow, wow." An unknow blond guy said then. "Do pretty girls around here play such rough sports?"

"Are you trying to flirt?" Isa asked lifting an eyebrown with an smile.

"My fault." He said smiling as he made the ball dance at his finger. "If you want some free lessons..."

"He is Sean, my cousin." Matt said. "Really different from me."

"I see." Isa said smiling, then she went next to him and took the ball from him quickly to ran toward the hoop and throw it from the three points line making the ball go cleanly in, catching it again and making it twist on her finger. "Did you said something about some free lessons?" she asked then jocking.

Petter and Joel then laugh and Nigel held his laugh.

"Mate, I think you should drop it." Peter said. "Welcome to our team, babe." He said doing a high five with her.

"Thanks Peter, who do I go with?" Isa said smiling as she passed the ball strongly to Sean again.

"Nigel, you and me. Agaist Matt, Sean and Joel." Petter said. "Our turn to begin so you'd better hand the ball back, Sean."

"What about you taking it from me?" he said bouncing it playfully.

Petter and Nigel looked at eachother and they began chasing him. That was not exactly beging one team it was just... play the best you can.

The "match" lasted about half an hour till they were tired. Then they had a shower and met back outside the changingroom area.

"Hey, that girl was really good." Sean said.

"Yep, didn't expected a girl like her to be so good on it." Peter recognised.

"Had any of you ever played basket with a girl?" Matt asked. "Cause I don't think much girls want to play agaist boys unless in P.E."

"Yep, not even Taranee." Nigel said.

"If you are worryed cause my sister doesn't pay you as much attention as you would like..." Peter said. "I should tell you she is taking the dancing lessons really serious."

"Who said??" Nigel said going pink.

"Mate, there's nothing weird on recognising it." Matt said smiling.

"Yep, there's nothing bad on loving a girl." Sean said. "Or more than one."

Then they threw him their sweated t-shirts as they laughed.

"Anyway, do you know if the 'sports queen' is still available?" he asked.

"I think so." Matt said. "I mean... Will have not told me anything about her being going out with a boyfriend. Anyway, if you want me to ask..."

"I'll find out myself." Sean answered. "As my beautiful Irma doesn't seem to want to pay too much attention to me..."

"You have decided to change your aiming, isn't it?" Peter said jocking.

"I just aim at the best of the best." Sean said smiling. "But never to an already taken girl."

When they went out Isabelle was already out, her hair tied on a high ponitail but for two locks at the sides.

They all left toghether towards the center and there they got separated.

Isa was waiting for the bus to come when Peter stopped his car just next to her.

"I was wondering... Do you go near the stadium?" he asked. "I have to get near it so pehaps I could take you somewhere."

"Oh, I was going to a friend's house. Rudolph's house, do you know it?" she said.

"Ah, yes." Peter said. "It's not so far from where I have to go so I can take you there. C'mon, front seat." He said opening the door.

"Thank you, you are nice." Isa said smiling at him.

He took her to Orube's house, but she was not there. Peter had already gone so she was alone again. She looked around and suddely felt that weakness feeling again. She then looked around and began running. The most she runned the most the feeling fainted till it finally disappeared.

Then she stopped to notice she had arriven a part of the city she didn't knew. She was sweat again and patting so she stopped for a second to rest a bit, getting in a music shop.

She then began looking at the cds looking for nothing in particular.

Then she recovered her breath once again and went out as she was calling for some guys sight. She then walked around the place till she felt some guys were following her.

She disimullatelly then had a look at her chasers and noticed it was a pair of men who looked as gangsters.

Perhaps she could make them lose her track by using her "ligh speed" but that would be even weirder so she just began walking faster. The men then fastened their walk too so finally she began running controlling herself so as not to run over human speed.

She was used to control it so it was nothing hard for her.

Suddely she found herself alley cutted by a metal fence, she could jump it easy, but when she was about jumping she was held by the ankle.

"What are you doing here?" Taranee asked her.

She was wearing what looked as a aerobic tracksuit.

"Same goes for you." Isa said still a bit nervous. "Weren't you training?"

"Yes, but I have just gone out of it." She said. "What's going on here?"

"Don't know, some mafia like men were chasing me." Isa said. "I would use some fighting skills but I'm afraid they are armed and hurt an innocent."

"What?" she said. "Ok, this way." She said guiding me.

We then walked along streets till we arrived the Silver Dragon, the place where Hai Lin lived and worked. We inmediatly were made to seat on a table next to the counter where Hai Lin was working at.

"And you say you felt that... feeling again?" Hai Lin asked.

Taranee remembered what Will had asked her to do and tried, but then she felt as if she crashed into a brick wall.

"You are not going to be able to it." Isabelle thought and Taranee heard. "So stop trying it."

It was funny, she was as a surprise box. First those weird things and now she being able to close her mind to Taranee's powers.

"Are you sure they were chasing you?" Taranee then asked.

"Yes, I'm sure on a 99.9 per cent." Isa said noding. "But I don't know who they were."

"Ok, this is worth of a phone call." Hai Lin said. "We have to call the rest and tell them to come here. And where is Caleb?"

"He said something about meeting Elyon this afternoon." Isa said.

"And Orube must be at Matt's petshop." Taranee said.

"Then that's why I didn't found her when I went to see her." Isa said.

About half an hour later the guardians were all toghether at Hai Lin's where Isa informed them about the feeling.

"Ok, so you think he is around here." Will said. "And you have not seen what face was he wearing?"

"No, I just felt him." Isabelle said.

"And then why didn't you tried to got him?" Cornelia asked.

"I was just me, all alone." Isa said. "I'm a warrior, that's true. But a warrior knows where she needs help. Any of us all alone can't defeat him."

"Well, at least now we know what use is your power." Will said.

"Getting people around felt pitty for her?" Cornelia asked.

"No, spotting that man." Will said. "If she feels weak near him cause she feels his feelings and that makes her feel sick, she can spot him on an area. Even if he is hidding."

"I'll do what is needed for us succeding." Isa said then.

"Anyway..." Will said. "I think you are not telling us all the truth."

"What are you...?" Isa began saying.

"That you are telling part of the whole truth." Irma translated. "Perhaps you are trying to help the Oracle?"

Isa then looked down softly.

"It's not the first time you heard of that man." Will said then "You know the man, don't you?"

Isa took a bit to answer, but then she did it.

"It's the first time I cross his way." She said. "But I know him. I mean... I have heard of him."

"And?" Will said.

Isabelle looked at Will then to the rest.

"You can trust us." Orube said.

"It's not that." Isabelle then said. "It's just that... It's hard to speak about it. I just know of him about rumors and legends."

"Then you can tell us." Hai Lin said.

"I can imagine." Irma said. "The most wanted criminal."

"He was not a criminal on the begining." Isa said softly. "I mean... he was once a good man. A worker that was called to fight on a war..."

"All a hero." Irma said jocking and inmediatly being told off.

"In fact she was right." Isa then said. "He was said to do some heroical acts so..."

"And how is that he ended up being this?" Will said.

"Yeah, cause a good person doesn't go so evil from day to night." Taranee said.

"Don't know." Isabelle said then. "Coruption, could be. The thing is that he disappeared from public life for a while and when he returned he was already that evil. Well... no. In fact..." she said appearing to think about it. "In fact someone told me once that he was in charge of a magical object of great power that was stolen from him, of course, never been found a prove of it, and then he disappeared. When he came back he began doing the worse of the worse crimes till he was forced to ran away from the planet justice and been persecuted along all the dimention."

Suddely Will went a bit pale. That man's story... looked simmilar to Nerissa's one. It seemed that all the keepers of a great powe magical item ended up by rottening inside and turning evil.

"Well, whatever legends say, they are just legends." Cornelia said. "I vow for getting out there and finding him."

"It makes sense." Hai Lin said. "But we are forgetting something. He can change appearance."

"I want to end with this the fastest the best." Irma said. "So I vow with Corny."

"I think we should think it better." Taranee said then rubbing Isa's arm.

"Me too." Orube said. "But the fastest we act, the best. We have to be a step further than him."

Then they looked at Will, she was the Heart Keeper Guardian, so it was plain clear that her word was the last one. The rest of the guardians would do as she said.

"I think we should try to get him." She finally said looking ahead. "But we have to plan something before."

"He will not be expecting us to act so fast." Orube said.

"So we count on surprise effect then." Cornelia said.

"And we have a point to our favour cause we can sense him." She added looking at me.

"Yes, but... shouldn't we wait for Caleb too?" Isabelle said.

"He is not a guardian." Cornelia said. "So leave him aside."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 6: A trap.**

The following day was weekend so the guardians had the full day to think about how to manage to get the criminal fall for their trap.

Caleb was also there, so he also helped them to think about a trap.

The guardians were training on an empty space for about two hours while Orube was working at the pet shop and Caleb looked at them in silence.

While they were training, they had to stop twice cause of the feeling of the man not far from them, but it ended by go away on a minute.

"Hey, I think you should try hitting something instead of just air." Caleb told Isabelle who trained not only fighting with light beams and shadows but also normal fighting.

"I don't want to break anything." She said. "We need things to break with our powers."

"Then try figthing agaist me." He offered.

"You would end up wounded." She said.

"Oh, c'mon." Hai Lin said stopping her training. "That could be interesting!"

"Yeah, the fighter agaist the guardian." Irma said. "What a fight!" she added jocking.

"Don't laugh at him." Isa said smiling. "Sorry Caleb, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you afraid?" he asked trying to make her fight. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Easy." Isa said picking a brick. "Ok, look at this."

She then put just one finger out and looked at the brik, after a second she touched one spot and the brik burst into millon pieces.

That made all of them open their mouths wide open.

"How did she did it?" Irma asked.

"That's... amazing!" Taranee said.

"Perhaps it's better not to fight you." Caleb said smiling after gulping noisily.

"In case you wanna know it, this is a trick I would never use on a friend." Isa said softly standing up.

"What's up Caleb?" Cornelia said smiling. "You are afraid of fighting?"

"Ok, I'll go easy on her." He said going into attack ready position.

"Let's see." Will said sitting next to Hai Lin to watch the fight.

"No powers hits then?" Isabelle asked. "Just to be fair."

"He has a copy of our powers so..." Hai Lin said.

"No Powers then." Caleb said smiling. "And... I don't fight agaist women, but for this time... I supose I could make an exception."

"Ok." Isabelle said bowing in respect. "Gentility before anything." She said then standing stiff to adopt a conbat position.

"What?" Caleb said. "Oh, do you really do that when you fight enemys?" he asked ironically. "Then they would end with you soon!" he said throwing a hit to her.

She then ducked and avoided the hit.

He threw several more but she ducked avoiding them, moving from a side to another as if she was dancing.

"Why is she doing it?" Hai Lin asked.

"Looks as if she was aboiding all his hits." Cornelia said.

"Irma!" Isabelle then said. "Can you sing my sister songs?"

"You are talking to her number one fan!" Irma said as if she was being offended.

"Then sing, please!" Isa said smiling. "Any song would be great."

Irma then went shocked but began sining as she got fun on it.

Isabelle then smiled and avoided Caleb's hits once again to then begin throwing herself attacks and more attacks. Hitting him as music sounded.Caleb was not bad either, but he got some efford to prevent her hitting him. Smiling as they were getting fun.

"You don't fight bad." Isabelle said smiling when Irma stopped singing cause she was shocked that Isabelle had hitten Caleb at his back not once but three times on a row before jumping backwards with two artistical gym acrobacies to stand on a wooden post standing just on one leg smiling.

"Nor do you." He recognised.

"Ok, I think we are all ready for getting that man." Will said.

"Yep, even the kitty." Irma said.

"Why do you always call me kitty?" Isa then asked her.

"Cause you came from the same place than Orube." Hai Lin said. "And she is like a human cat."

"As you are youger... then kitty. "Irma said smiling.

"By the way... how is you don't have those pointy end ears?" Cornelia asked.

"I can get my ears changed into human when I'm on earth." Isabelle said softly ater drinking some water. "Just as you when you wear guardians. But on the other way round."

"So you have... your gurdian appearance, your normal appearance and... your human appearance?" Irma asked doubting.

"Seing that way." Isabelle said moving her head as thinking. "In fact it's just two. And... well, the gift I got from my graduation as Supreme warrior was a power and... Kandrakar gave me something else then moment I took my identity as guardian. Something Orube also have."

"You mean... wiskers?" Irma asked with a rejecting face. "Tail then?" she asked with a frightened face when the rest looked at her frowning.

"No, I mean... I can go to the places I have been. Something simmilar to transposition but... using phisical and shadow powers."

"What?" Taranee asked.

"Look." She said going behind Caleb and sinking into his shadow.

"Where is her?!!" Irma said.

"She disappeaered??!!" Will asked her eyes wide opened.

"Just here." Isabelle said behind them.

"What did you do?" Cornelia said.

"Moving at shadows." Isa said. "This. Go behind Caleb and Caleb, don't move please. I have never tried doing it on a moving shadow." She said sinking in shadows again.

The guardians went behind Caleb and he turned around.

"Ouch!!" Isa voice said. "Step out the shadow please!"

"Oops, sorry." The said moving a step behind.

Then Isabelle began reappearing in the shadow as she rubbed her head.

"That was great!" Hai Lin said happyly. "That hurted. I crashed into someone's feet!"

"Ok, could you keep on thinking on how we are going to catch that mad man? I don't like to show off."

"You seem just the oposite." Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?" Isa asked. "Cause I'm begining to go tired on you always treatening me like that. Speak clear!"

"Girls..." Taranee said.

"Oh yeah?" Cornelia said. "Then why did peter took you to orube's?"

"He was going near so he picked me up and took me there!" Isa said.   
"Really? And what were you doing with him?" Cornelia said.

"Nothing." Isabelle said. "We were playing basket, that's all."

"Ah, I must intervent Corny." Taranee said then shyly. "Peter said they were playing with a girl yesterday."

"You are jalous of me for that?" Isabelle asked confused.

"I'm not jalous!" Cornelia said going pink.

"Feww. I thought it was something else." She said smiling in relief. "If that serves you of something... I'm not interested on him. He likes someone else. Sames goes for Matt and Nigel in case you wanted to knew it."

"What is she speaking about?" Caleb asked.

"Secret." Taranee said smiling as so did the rest.

"You women are really weird." Caleb said.

Later in the afternoon, Isa was walking with the other five guardians on their guardians form but degised as normal humans.

They seemed to be smiling when they got into a street market.

"I feel him near." Isa said as she felt she was going weaker.

"You know what to do, right?" Will asked with her psichic powers as they were chatting like that.

The guardians the noded. Caleb and Isa were left alone little by little as the rest began to disappear when stopping to see the stands.

Isabelle did asked the rest to leave her alone being the feed for the trap, but they refused and sended Caleb, who was still not trusting her fully but begining to be like a friend to go with her in case things were wrong or she would fall again due to weakness for the amount of bad feelings of their prey.

"Are you feeling well?" Caleb said as he noticed Isabelle was begining to look a bit pale and slightly shivering.

"Yes, he is too near." She muttered. "keep walking, please."

Then she did a mental call to the rest to inform them about the situation.

"Can't you spot him yet?" Caleb said.

"I'm not that. I just can feel his evil feelings." Isa said.

Then something caught fire and people began running away. Caleb and Isa were separated for the flock of terrified running people.

The weakness feeling seemed to diappear for a while and then she saw how the other guardians cleaned the mess.

Then they came to her.

"Still nothing?" they asked.

"No, but..." she said the weakness feeling began to go back again.

Caleb was arriving back.

"Sorry..." he said. "The riots took me away. I completely lost sight of you!"

"Never mind." Cornelia said. "She seems not to mind."

Isa was smiling but didn't said a word.

"Yes, I see." Caleb said looking at her. "Cornelia... We have to speak. I..." he said going next to her to kiss her, then when he was hugging her and taking some of her magic out making her go weak... "Ahh!!!" he said shocked.

He opened his eyes wide open as he was begining to get his feet sinking on a shadow filled hole on the ground.

"What's goind on here?" he said.

"She is not Isabelle!" Someone said on his back. "And you are not Caleb."

It was the true Caleb who was there, some blood comming out of his head on little drops.

"Caleb!!" the guardians said.

"Will!" Isabelle said appearing on the top of a stand holding her heart and head laying on there. "Please, guardians get him!!"

"It sounded more as begging than commanding." Irma said. "Water!"

"Air!"

"Fire!"

"Ok... Earth!" Cornelia said.

"Kandrakar heart!" Will said. "Help us sealing that evil and take him to Kadrakar where he would never have gone!"

Then there was a big flash and they all disappeared.

"Well done guardians." The Oracle said as restrictions were put up the convict. "I must admit you have done a great job."

"Sir." Orube said looking how Caleb as holding a patting Isabelle. "What's gone on her?"

"She is going cold and... looks really ill sir!" Caleb said.

"Sir, what have gone on here?!" Will asked serious. "What's happening to her?"

"I'm afraid Alex is stronger than average warrior woman." The oracle said. "She is a great warrior and is also good on some human skills. But... great people with great spirit strength also have a great weakness. In her case, she is really vunerable to great evil auras. And this man has a great evil levels. All who was once good has now rotterned and turned into great evil."

"So agaist Nerissa or Phobos she would have not had any chance." Cornelia said.

"Don't worry." The Oracle said. "She will full recover soon. She has been exposed to too much evil all from sudden so she has got an... overload of it. She will be recovering sooner if she is surronded of good feelings. Now you should return to earth. Kandrakar is once again thanked to you for achieving another missios with exceed expectations."

Then Will took them back to earth where they returned to their human form.

"I'm beginning to go tired of being dismissed like that." Irma said.

"Caleb, you should take her home." Orube said refering to Isabelle.

"She looks really ill." Taranee said. "Should we call a doctor?"

"You heard what the oracle said." Will said shaking her head. "All we can do is to wait..."

Cornelia was quiet.

"I think you should tell her thanks." Orube said to her softly.

"Why? Just cause she layed up there?" she answered a bit angry.

"If she had not made his feet been trapped into hisown shadow he would have sucked all your magic out of you." Orube said as Caleb and the rest began leaving to their homes.

"Call us when she wakes up, please." Will said.

"Yes." Irma said. "And tell her not to expect chocolates from us. Maybe flowers." She said smiling.

It was night when Isa began opening her eyes. She was lying at her bed, a wet cloth over her forehead and little light at her bedroom.

She looked around and saw Caleb had fallen asleep sitting on a chair next to her.

She still felt a bit sick, anyway, she felt she was no longer alone by seing him there. Then he woke up and saw her.

"Heya, you have woke up." Caleb said smiling.

"Yep, er... sorry for that." She said. "I supose that I'm a bad warrior afterall."

"Oracle told us you had overflowed with evil feelings." Caleb said changing the cloth. "So you are not so bad afterall. He said that man was really risky and that you had standed too much." He added then. "And Cornelia owes you quite a lot now."

"Well... I supose I was lucky to been able to spot him then." Isa said going pink. "Yet I hardly could make him sink so little for the rest of you traping him..."

"Well, you managed to somehow caught him, that's quite a lot." Caleb said.

Suddely he was begining to see that girl with other eyes. It was true she was still younger than him. But she was as a mix of Cornelia and Elyon, a good mix in fact. All for sudden, after some days of sharing the house, he was begining to change his mind towards her.

She had probed to be stronger than what he thought, sharp, fast, brave and, overall, loyal. She had been about ending bad in order to save them all. Who knows what that crazy man would have done them if she had not been found him so fast and told Caleb that man was appearing to be him? The guardians would have lost their powers or worse, died.

"Caleb." She then said softly. "You should go to your bedroom and rest."

"I want to stay here guarding you till you are fully recovered." He said then. "But first... I'll call the guardians."

He went out of the room to call Will, the leader of the guardians and also Orube to tell them Isa was now awaken and recovering.

They went happy to hear that, specially Orube.

"Tell her that if she doesn't feel well tomorrow we will tell the teachers she is ill again." Will said. "We will cover her up in school till she is fully recovered."

Then Caleb took a box from _The Silver Dragon_'s menu Hai Lin had sent him in order him not to stabber while his flatmate was unconscious.

"Ok, here I'm back." He said. "Hai Lin sent us this for dinner. I supose you prefer soup as it's easier to eat." He said putting a bowl of hot soup in front of her who was now sitting on the bed.

"Caleb." She said softly and smiling as she began eating the soup. "Thanks for your warm feelings."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 7: The nest.**

The next day things were as always but for the only difference that Isabelle was still a bit weak, but nothing too serious to care about. She woke up early again, Caleb had sleept on the chair next to her bed so she was now full of warm feelings comming from him. She changed into her tracksuit and woke him up for train a bit.

He was agaist it but ended by giving up and take care of her not hurting herself.

When she had to go to school he went to a work interview. Thanks to the guardians and Orube he was able to made up a _Curriculum Vitae_ to present for the job. It was nothing too deep but it was enough for a standar job applying.

"Are you full recovered?" Will asked her when they saw her.

"Somehow." She said. "Nah, I'm ok. I've been better but... well enough for comming to school." She added smiling. "And here I can get better as people seem more or less warm today."

Taranee smiled, she knew what did she meant, more or less. She had felt that warmth some other days.

The other pupils thoughts of happyness and also sadness she was begining to hear lately when she was nervous. Perhaps Isa's powers were simmilar. She knew she could feel not thoughts but feelings from other people, something simmilar to empathy.

She also looked at Isabelle at the lessons when she left for the toilet. She seemed to be listening but not fully recovered, it was true. Then she tried to read her thoughts. She was thinking on something, and Taranee when surprised on what she saw on her mind.

At the school end, when they all got together again, there were more surprises.

"Have you got anything to do this fryday?" Will asked.

"Nothing as always." Irma said.

"I have to give a hand at the restaurant, but perhaps I could miss for a while." Hai Lin said.

"I was thinking on doing something." Cornelia admited. "So if you have a plan..."

"I have to do a swimming tournament so... I would love you went to see me. All of you." She added looking at Isabelle too.

"I'll also tell Orube." She said softly.

"And Caleb, if he has nothing else to do." Will said.

"By the way, how is he treatening you?" Irma said. "Cause we could go and beat him up, hehe."

"No, no." Isa said softly shaking her head. "It's all right. He is nice. See?" she said pointing to the main gate where he was standing. "Caleb, how was the interview?!"

"Well, thanks for the papers." He said. "He said he would call me later."

"Then he didn't got it." Irma said.

"Irma!" they all said.

"Don't worry, you will find something else." Will said smiling.

"Yep, I hope so." He said. "Well, how are you feeling today?" he asked Isabelle.

"Fine, thanks." She answered smiling softly. "Fit as a fiddle."

"I've got an idea." Taranee said. "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Good idea!" Cornelia said. "That helps getting fun and is a good remedy for nearly all minor aches and diseases."

"I don't think shopping with all women would be the same idea I have of fun." Caleb recognised.

"Oh, c'mon guy!" Cornelia said. "If you are staying here for some time you can't go around with the same clothes every day."

"I've got no money yet." He said a bit deceived.

"Don't worry." Will said. "We can give it to you."

"I don't want charity either!" Caleb said as offended.

"Ok, I'll lend you some money." Isa said. "You could return it when you get a job and get payed."

"Well, that's a fair trade." Caleb said.

"All you must do now is to hurry up finding one." Irma said.

"Take all the time you need." Isa said smiling softly.

"I already have to pay for quite a lot." Caleb said as they took the bus. "She payed for all the house things and meals."

"That was nothing." She said. "That's also my house so... I wanteed to see it cutte. And you also was the one hammering and fixing the things."

"Caleb the warrior-plumber-carpenter. I can imagine it." Will said laughing and making the rest laugh too.

"That was no funny." Caleb said.

When they arrived to the center they went shopping to the shopping center. Girls had lot of fun by trying on everything and Caleb seemed a bit more... bored.

They soon caught aware of it and stopped for a while.

"I think he is getting bored." Hai Lin wispered.

"Geez, guys and Orube doesn't know how to get fun." Irma said.

"Caleb, do you want going to the men's part?" Isabelle said then.

"I'd rather not to be doing this." He said. "As this is femalish."

"Ok, we's better move to the guys part." Will said.

"I supose you would need some experts help to chose what to wear." Irma said. "Then that's Cornelia."

"At least I have more charm than you." She answered her.

They moved to the guys part where they began lookin at posible matches for Caleb. He chosed one part and the girls chosed the other trying to make them fit between them.

Then when he was trying the clothing, they waited outsied the changing room looking to the rest of guys or just getting bored.

"Have you seen that ginger over there?" Hai Lin said then to Cornelia. "He has not took his eyes out of you for a while."

"Well, that's cause I have... style and glamour." She said jocking as she moved her hair.

"Or cause you are the one standing from all." Irma said smiling.

"Girls, I don't know..." Caleb said going out the changing room. "I feel weird wearing this."

He was wearing a pair of baggy trousers and a sweater.

The girls laughed and he got in again to change. Isa then stood up and moved around, when she came back she was carrying a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it as wrapping the body.

"Drop it." Cornelia said. "That's no cool."

"Yes, that's too normal for a guy like him." Irma said.

"Ok." She said. "I was... about other thing."

Then she got in a changing room and when Caleb went out he was wearing more suitable for him. A pair of trousers not baggy not tight and a long sleeve t-shirt fitting it.

"Look cool." The girls said.

"Let me see?" Isa said putting her head out of the changing room. "You look great like that." She said smiling.

"And what are you doing there?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, you'll see." She said putting her head back in.

Seconds later she went out wearing the jeans and the shirt that looked baggy on her. She had tied her hair on a ponytail and really looked as a teen-guy.

"Haha, you look as a guy." Will said laughing.

"Eecks." Cornelia said. "Couldn't you try on another thing?"

"Hey, you look good on it." Caleb said jocking. "Now you could pass as my little brother."

"Yes, big bro." She said jocking too as she walked as a guy making the rest laugh againg.

Then the shop assistant came and told her off for doing that, so she went back in and changed into her clothes again.

When she went out, the rest were there and Caleb was wearing another clothing, looking also good on him.

Half an hour later, they all went out into the street carrying all at least one bag each. They were all smiling while Irma carryed a water based hair grease, Hai Lin and Will a pair of lip sticks, Cornelia a new top, Taranee a new hair band and Isabelle a new pair of platform shoes. Caleb was carrying the two outfits he had tried on the changing rooms.

The guardians were all laughing happy and Caleb looked at them. They were still younger and littler than him, they had fun with silly things such as trying on things they would not buy just for fun of seing them degised, but then... they were so united and warm. Suddely he stared at the red haired girl who had turned into his housemate. The new guardian of elements who were not the mains but also had great power. She was powerful yet also was weak as the others, anyway, she would never admit or show it. She had risken her neck for they all and still didn't wanted to hear it was something honourable. She was still not fully recovered from the fight and she had insisted to attend that place called school that morning.

Such a great warrior... but also human, somehow. He meant... no human, she came from other dimention, but... she had lived long there and she was also vunerable somehow.

Then she caught his eye and smiled as he looked other place going a bit pink.

"Ok, I have to go home." Cornelia said. "I promised to take care of Lilian while my mother was to the hairdresser's so... see you tomorrow."

"Yep, I have to help in the restaurant." Hai Lin said.

"By the way, Hai Lin." Isabelle said. "Thanks for the dinner yesterday."

"Don't mind it!" she said smiling. "Caleb thanked for both."

Isa then looked at them smiling. That Caleb guy was really nice, he took care of her when she was in need and also didn't mind to train with her side by side. Furthermore, he was a great pupil, he caught the ideas she taught him soon. She didn't needed to use her feeling reading to notice it. However, she didn't stare at him yet she caugth him doing it sometimes, then she always smiled. From all guys staring at her, she really prefered him, such a nice guy... it was incredible, he seemed to never had bad feelings on him. Nor revenge, no hate, no evil... yet she could feel some insecurity on him sometimes.

"Well, if all of you are leaving I supose we should go home too." Isa said.

"Oh... I wanted to walk a bit more." Caleb said.

"Isa, you know the town?" Will asked.

"Well, I had a map." She answered. "I know how to use transports... and I know the town a bit." She added smiling. "Don't worry, we will be ok."

"Ok." Hai Lin said. "Just take care, right?"

"Don't worry." Caleb said. "i'll take care of her and she can feel danger. Nothing bad can happend us."

When the guardians went on their ways and Isabelle and Caleb were left alone, they decided to go to walk a bit more. Till they reached the iceskating place.

"I don't know how to do it well." He said.

"Don't worry, I can rollerblade, that is not so different." She said. "Have you never do this before?"

"Well... Cornelia taught me a bit once." He said as they tied their skates. "But i have not done it since then."

"Ok, just... try to stand still, hold to the fence if you need to." She said walking to the rink and stepping on the ice. "See?" she said standing still on the ice with not holding anything.

"I can't uderstand how Cornelia and you do this so easily." He said stepping over ice and nearly falling.

"Hold to the fence." Isa said holding him and giding his hand to the metal bar of the fence.

"Ok. Now what?" he said when he was able to stand still on the ice.

"Try to move." She said moving backwards. "Ok, you see? That's not so difficult." She said smiling when he achieved it too. "Now... hold my hands." She said helding them out for him to hold to them. "We are going to try to move a bit, right?"

In the rink there were not much people, so they could move freely. He holded her hands first with some shyness and then with tighty as he felt unsecure.

"Please, relax!" Isa said smiling. "You are going to squeeze my hands. They are just for giving you some security."

After a while Caleb could move by himself with more or less security, after having falling sometimes making his friend fall too and both laughing.

Then he fell again.

"man, you are not very good!" Isa said jocking and laughing.

"Nor are you." A rasta black girl wearing competition robes said. "You just laugh but don't do anything."

"Just cause I try to help my friend?" Isa said.

Suddely she could feel some kind of jalousy feeling inside that girl. Jalousy and pride.

"If so good you think you are then why don't you show?" the girl said. "A skating competition."

"Why not?" Isa said. "I'm not good, but not bad either."

"Done then?" the girl said (Venus Williams for those who have read the comic) taking her hand out.

"Done." Isa said shaking it.

Then the music began sounding.

"Wow!" Caleb said when they left. "That was amazing!"

"What? The way I fell down?" she said jocking. "I must recognise it was funny anyway. I felt as... superman for some seconds."

"No!!" Caleb said. "The way you moved! Are you sure you didn't did it before?"

"Not iceskating." She said. "I already told you, I had rollerskating sometimes."

"Well... then you are amazing." He said. "And you said you have lived here all the time?"

"Well... sometime, yes." Isa said. "Why don't we get home? I need a shower." She said smiling. "And also some rest."

"Oh, I forgot." Caleb said.

"Don't worry." She said smiling. "I have had a lot of good feelings today. Mine and from people around me."

"Oh, you will be surprised on what I did to the _nest_." Caleb said smiling. "I worked hard on myown so... ok, you will see."

It was true. As soon as they got to their house, he covered her eyes to gide her to a room that had been no used since they arrived; at the -1 floor there was a big room that was suposed to have been a storage room on old times. He helped her to get down the stairs to the floor and there he uncovered her eyes.

"Do you like the surprise?" he said.

There he had managed to build a training room with a boxing bag and some handmaded fighting puppets and training objects.

"Caleb!!!" she said running around in surprise. "This is perfect for training!!"

"Well, I have had to made them myself so... they are nothing simmilar to what I tried to copy from." He said.

"They are just perfect." She said smiling. "Wanna try them?"

"Just a minute and you rest, ok?" he said.

"Promis." Isa said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 8: Phobos and Cedric.**

There was two days after the previous one that finally Isabelle was showed around and took to visit an old friend of them all.

Not knowed by the rest, she was called to Kandrakar and asked to do something. A secret that Oracle was suposed to tell the rest when they discovered.

"You should not tell the rest till I do." The Oracle had told her. "They hate him for some past things."

She had agreeded to keep the secret as the man should be meeting her at earth. She already knew him for some rummors heard at Kandrakar. A man who had falled to eternal fall and gave problems as he tried to become the Oracle after their one by lies and evil strategies.

Anyway, he had still not showed up. The rest wanted to take her to their visit to Lord Cedric, Phobos' right hand and men of trust. A great liar and master of illutions; a really dangerous man, but nothing compared to his friend: Phobos.

"Cedric?" Will asked knocked on the door who showed the "Closed" sign.

"I think he knew we were comming so he closed." Irma said.

They saw a shadow get near and then the door opened.

"Sorry, I had visits." Cedric said opening. "Didn't expected you to come today."

He was serious.

"So you have made a friend?" Irma asked. "He has to be another snake."

"He is in fact an old friend of all." He said smiling.

"Hello Guardians." A voice they knew said.

"Phobos!!" they all said at once.

In less than a second they had turned into their guardians forms, all but Isa who remained normal as always.

"Don't worry about him." She told them. "He can't attack you now but for throwing you a heavy book."

"What?" Will asked.

"You knew him?" Hai Lin said then.

"Prince Phobos." She said. "Or how he is named recently, convict 104T70K4."

"What is he doing here?" Will asked then to Isabelle.

"Yes, he is a really dangerous one." Caleb added.

"I can't tell." She said.

"I have been freed and given a second chance." He explained. "Under a guardian supervition."

"Phobos, shut your mouth up." Isabelle said.

"I want to know who is the one taking care of me." He said. "But it seems I can make out who she is."

"You knew it?!" Will said turning to face Isabelle.

"I can't speak. Oracle told me." She said lowering her head.

"So you are not so different to me." Phobos said smiling ironically. "You lie to your friends."

"Shut your mouth up." Isa said. "I'm not going to allow you to..."

"Calm down." Cedric said.

"Oh, Ced. Nice to see you." Isa said noticing him. "You look good. Is that a degise?"

"They took my powers too out." He said. "As he has been took theirs out too."

"I think someone owes us an explanation." Will said making Kandrakar's heart out.

"If you don't mind I'm staying here." Isabelle said. "Keeping an eye on them."

"As you want." They said.

"And Will... just remember it's not my fault... please. I wanted to tell you..." Isa said.

"We will see." She said.

"I believe you." Taranee said smiling softly. "I can hear it."

"What did they meant by that?" Phobos said when they left.

"Never mind." Isa said. "So are you sure you are able to live as a common human?"

"No, but I'm trying." He said. "Can I...?" he said pointing at her arm.

"If you are trying to steal my magic..." she said. "I don't need magic to fight agaist men."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said ironically as he holded her arm.

He tried and tried to steal a bit of power but didn't successed.

"Nothing." He said. "That Oracle has tied thing up pretty well."

"So, what did he told you you were doing sir?" Cedric said.

"Studying at my term, living human life trying to mend his past actions..." Isabelle said. "Just another chance."

"I must then take for granted you are trusting me?" Phobos said.

"No, but Oracle seems to trust you so I'll also give you some trust. Cause I tust him." Isabelle said.

"You are still a fool." Cedric said.

"Sure, I falled for a snake once." Isa answered. "But I have grew up since then. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"You are more similar to me than what you could think." Phobos said smiling.

"Yeah, as you want." Isa said looking around. "This place is wonderful."

"If you like books and dust this is wonderful." Cedric said.

"Do you know how much history about this place you have in here?" Isa said pointing to the bookselves full of books. "I'd really love to work in somewhere like this while I'm still student."

"You are still a kid." Phobos said laughing.

When the guardians arrived back they were not happy at all.

"I can't believe it!!" Caleb was saying.

"That man should be crazy." Irma said then. "Us trusting him... Foolish!!"

"Listen Phobos, just cause the Oracle trusts you doesn't mean we are going to." Will said. "Lukily for you, you are going not to be watched by us, just her." She added pointing to Isa.

"Yeah, I knew. And I supose the guy doesn't like the idea of having me near him." Phobos said.

"What are you talking about?" Isa said.

"He is from now on Phobus Banks, your step-brother." Will said. "So he is going to live with Caleb and you."

"Sorry for the problems." Irma said.

"He is going to cause no troubles if he wants to live here, true Phobos?" Isabelle asked him.

"What other option do I have?" he asked. "That idot stole the sliglesh magical drop in me. I can't even try to steal it from anyone."

"We did a little experiment." Isa explained. "He was not able to take any magic from me, but he has really cold hands and his feelings are not pure either. But he makes me not sick either. That means something."

"yeah." Irma said. "That he is rotten inside too."

"Irma!" Will said. "Isabelle... if you think you are able to control that guy... then we will give you a hand if you need it. By the way, Oracle gave us this to hand it to you." She said handing her a ring.

"Oh, I know what this is." Isa said smiling. "Here Phobos, a present for you. Allow me."

"What is that?" he said as she took his hand to make the ring go in his thumb.

"Just a present." She said as the ring shrinked to be unable to remove from his thumb. "I'll be able to have you under control with it." She said. "Localice you and make you come to me if you try running away. So you better not try."

"Why, would you find me or what?" he asked.

"I have certain allowances from Oracle, this is your last chance, so you can imagine what orders I have." She said. "Ah, Cedric. Can I take this?" she said showing him an old book.

"You need a library card." He said.

"Ok, then... what do I need to get one?" she said.

"Name, adress and age." He said. "The rest is about here."

"Ok, let me see..." she said taking her identity card out with some other cards from her wallet. "Ah, here." She said hading him the right card. "I don't like the photo."

"A week from today." Cedric said after noting down her data and the data of the book.

"Fairy tales?" Phobos asked. "You seem littler than what I imagined."

"Legends." Isa said. "I love legends, you can learn quite a bit from them."

Aftersome while, the guardians checked that Cedric was doing nothing evil again and he was alright, they decided to leave. They all had homework to be done so eachone left for their houses.

"Er... I supose that if I live with you I will have to take you home too." Phobos said showing them a keyring with what looked as two car keys.

He had a nice car parked outside the shop, in fact not a modern no old one that looked second hand.

"This was given to me by oracle." He said showing them his wallet with an identity card and a driving licence.

"Having one licence doesn't mean you can drive safely." Isabelle said softly.

"I'm prince Phobos." He said. "This monster is not going to have a chance agaist my will."

He then started the car and nearly crashed agaist a street lamp.

"Ok, let me drive it." Isa said getting out and opening the driver's door. "C'mon, back you go, please."

"You don't have a driving licence either." Caleb said.

"That doesn't mean I can't drive." She said changing place with Phobos and then fastening her belt. "Fasten your safety belts and hold to the seats, please. Ready? Here... we go." She said starting the car and making the engine roar. Then she speed through the streets on top allowed speed.

"Can't you go slowlier, please?" Phobos said.

"Yes, this is faster than the rest of means of transports!" Caleb said.

"I want to arrive soon!" Isa said stopping smothly at a trafic light.

Finally after some chat, Phobos was took by the car he seemed to be owning to the house Isabelle and Caleb were sharing.  
"That's noit what I expected." he said.  
"Really?" Caleb said. "Worse thing is you are going to sleep on the ground mate."  
"You are having fun at me, aren't you?" he said.  
"Hey guys, time up." Isa said serious. "I'm tired today so I'd thank you left the arguments for tomorrow."  
"Ok." Caleb said. "You cook?"  
"Yep, I'll cook, but you two take out the rubbish." she answered.   
"What?!" Phobos said. "Do you know who are you talking to?!"  
"If you want to live here you have to give a hand with keeping house clean and all." Isa said. "Unless you prefer to be sent back to Kadrakar's prison."  
"the place you should have not left." Caleb said.  
"Ok." Phobos said after thinking about. "I'll do it. It has not to be so hard if humans can do it."  
"And from tomorrow you will begin at our high, remember?" Isa added smiling.  
"I don't need to go there!" Phobos said bored. "But ok too."   
"Good guy." Isa said smiling.  
"You are giving him too much space." Caleb said to her then when she was cooking after him having showed Phobos around.  
"Caleb, he is not a convict anymore while he is here." she said. "Furthermore we are the ones who will have to keep an eye on him so the fastest you get used to it, the best." 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 9: Unexpected presents.**

The following morning, the guardians went to school as every day, they joined there and spoke about the previous day afternoons after separating at Cedric's book shop.

Then they noticed Isabelle was late.

"I hope she has not been attacked by those two." Will said.

"You mean the rat and the snake?" Irma said.

They didn't said a word cause they all knew who they were refering too, they were evil, and there was not chance for them change, even if they were given a hundred chances.

Anyway, guardians were being wrong about the delay.  
"Look who are comming!" Hai Lin said smiling.  
"Yes, Isabelle and her rat." Irma said like jocking.  
"Morning." Will said. "Why are you bringing him here?"  
"He is starting here, remember?" Isa said. "I nearly had to help him getting wear to come here so I'd rather you not to speak about that."  
"This is really annoying!" Phobos said. "I'm elder than you!"   
"And you know nothing about earth so you will be lucky if you can follow the class track." Taranee said.  
"They don't trust me..." Phobos said softly. "Well, that would change after a wishe strategy." he added smiling to himself.   
"C'mon Phobos." Isa told him holding his arm. "You have to move or you will arrive late for your first lesson."  
"What do you girls here want to trust someone?" he asked.  
"A normal guy?" Isa asked. "To probe us we can trust him. You?... Better to give time to time." she answered. "But if I were you I would begin showing them they can trust you. That you have changed."  
During lessons, Phobos got punished several times for sleeping on history and language. Then on biology he made Cornelia go sick when he eat some of the crickets he was suposed to be giving to the laboratory lizards. And on meal time, he was nearly got into a fight when he tried over Will.  
"Stop trying." Isa said softly as she moved to catch the guardians.   
Then Matt and some guys sat with him.  
"It's hard to try and win their trust when you have been their enemy, isn't it?" Matt asked him sitting down.  
"You seem to know how to do it." Phobos said looking at him with a raisen eyebrow.  
"Women are from other planet dude." Martin said.  
"Yes, you can never know what they want." Nigel added.

"Girls." Isa said. "I don't think Phobos is that evil anymore."   
"You don't know him." Will said.  
"He is rotten to heart." Cornelia said. "He tried to kill Elyon."  
"I know." Isa said. "But... this time I think he is being sincer." she said looking at him. "I can't feel so much evil aura on him, he has a great ammount of good feelings growing inside him."  
"Hey, you are begining to sound as the baldy." Irma said.  
"Yep, but... he is really trying." Isa said. "Why don't we give him a chance?"  
"A chance of what?" Irma said. "Of stealing our powers again?! No thanks."  
"Anyway, why are you trying to defend him?" Cornelia said.  
"I want to trust Oracle." Isa said standing up and walking to drop her tray remains to the bin.  
Then she left.  
"Do you really believe she was being serius?" Hai Lin said.  
"Well, she was thinking that." Taranee said. "Perhaps she was right about his good and evil feelings."  
"Don't tell me you want to forgot what he did Elyon!! What he did to us!!" Cornelia said slapping her hand agaist the table.  
"That's right, he was pure evil." Irma said. "He can't change from day to night."  
"True, but perhaps we should give him a chance afterall." Will said.   
"Granma used to say second chances are holy gifts, perhaps he should apreciate it." Hai Lin said.

That afternoon Isabelle didn't went to lessons. None of the guardians knew where she was gone, and Phobos was in lessons too. Trying to earn their trust again.  
The bell rang to mark the end of the day lessons and she had still not came back.  
Phobos took her things too,  
"Perhaps we were a bit rude with her on meal." Will said.  
"We were not." Cornelia said then. "We just told her what we think about."  
"Sometimes things can hurt." Phobos said.  
"Who asked you?" Irma said.  
"Noone of course." he said.  
"Anyway, I'm a bit worried." Will added. "taranee, could you try to contact her with the mind, please?"  
"I'll try, but I can't assure you I can find her..." she said concentrating, then after a while she opened her eyes. "She is near. She will be on the park on five minutes."  
"Well, then let's met her there."  
"Do I also go?" Phobos said.  
"It's up to you." Hai Lin said.  
"Then I go." he said. "I can't drive so I will need anyone else."   
When they arrived the park they found Isa sitting at a park bench. She was looking around and some guys were looking at her as they got near.   
"Hey, you skiped the lessons." Taranee said. "Is something wrong?"  
"Sorry." she just said. "I couldn't attend. I had... something to do."   
"Sorry." Cornelia muttered. "We wanted to show you what we thought but didn't thought we could sound rude."  
"Oh, it's my fault." Isa said. "Perhaps I insisted too much... but it was not that." she said showing them a cuple of sports bags.  
"Don't tell me you have joined a club." Irma said. "I hope it's not Martin's one."  
"What?" Isa asked confused. "No! It's Kandrakar's mails. This for Phobos, this for Caleb. So as us not to buy them necessary things."   
"Afterall that idiot man has done something right." Phobos said.   
Inmediatly the guardians looked at him angry.  
"He also gave me a credit card to have some money for them." she said softly.  
"What?!" Irma said. "He has never gave us one!"  
"And we deserve it more than them!!" Cornelia said.  
"Hey, it's not a toy." Isa said. "Just for food and really necesary things, understood?"  
"Then I could have it." Phobos said.  
"No." she said. "I'll keep it. That's for you and Caleb."  
"And what is that?" Cornelia asked pointing to an extra bag that was from a shop.  
"Oh, nothing." Isa said pink and quickly hidding it. "It's just... I had things to do."  
Phobos was getting fun at that. He didn't needed his powers to notice lies and nerves and that girl was doing both.  
"Do you want to come home and help us with the cleaning up?" he asked then.  
"I have myown bedroom to clean." Irma said. "So do not count me."  
"And I have training today." Cornelia said.  
"Same goes here." Hai Lin added.  
"Sorry." Will said. "But I have to met Matt."  
"Don't worry." Isa said as Phobos took the bags. "We will be able to hand with it ourselves."  
"I don't like cleaning up." Phobos said faking an smile.  
"Oh, Isa." taranee said when they were leaving for the bus stop. "Peter told me he was playing some basket today, same place. If you wanted to go..." she said smiling.  
"Sounds cool, but today I'm with company." she said.  
"Hey, you can go if you want to." Phobos said. "I'll go meeting Cedric."  
"If you don't mind carrying this home." Isa said handing him the sports bags.  
"Don't you also want me to carry that bag too?" he said pointing to the shop bag.  
"No, hehe. I can carry this myself." she said smiling and going pink.   
"You are simmilar to me." Phobos then said. "You are also a liar."  
"I'm not." Isa muttered as he left. "Drop them and we will arrange them when Caleb returns."  
"He has left his beautiful mate alone today?" he asked ironically. "What a bad teammate."

When Isa arrived the basketball pitch she found the same guys that the previous day but for Matt and Joel. They played and she got fun again. When they ended again Peter and her were the last ones remaining so he took her home.  
"Wow, you live on a beautiful place." he said.  
"I have to share it with more people."  
"I see what you mean by other people." he said when Phobos came out walking towards them.  
"Isa!" he said nearly singing. "Oh, is that your boyfriend?"  
"You left him alone here?" Caleb asked going out of the house too seeming to be a bit angry.  
"Er... we will chat another day." Peter said starting the car again. "I see you are pretty bussy right now. see you soon."  
"See you petter." Isabelle said then.  
Then when the car left, she turned to both Phobos and Caleb.  
"Couldn't you have kept that for later?" she asked. "Yes, I left him alone cause he is not my prisoner, and no Peter is not my boyfriend. Happy both of you?"  
"Hey! Don't go angry at me!" Caleb said. "I was just asking! He is not that nice as you think he is."  
"Hey, I have not asked you for your trust!" Phobos said. "You were once my servant remember?"  
They were begining to go angry one at the other so Isa slapped both on the back of their necks.  
"Stop it, now." she said holding both from the collar of their jackets. "This is not the right place for speaking about that. Furthermore, there's a house to clean and bags to open."  
"What was it?" Caleb asked.  
"I have had a look." Phobos said. "They are clothes and books."  
"School books." Isa said showing them to him and handing them to Phobos. "Your new school books. Now... let's see which clothis is wich..."  
Then she began taking out clothing and the two guys should see how they reparted them among both.  
"hey!" Calbe said. "I don't think that's ours!" he said showing her a pair of knickers as Phobos holded a bra and a dress with surprise.  
"That's women clothes?" she asked having a look. "Ok, for me." she said grabbing them. "Caleb dear, could you take those to the cellar please?" she asked him softly as they ended unpacking the bags.

"Yeah." He said softly. "No problem."

"Phobos and me are going to put his clothes somewhere." She said.

"Can I have myown bedroom?" he asked.

"Sorry, but not today either." She said. "We will see what we can do, but while we settle it... I'm afraid you will have to have to share room with Caleb."

"Geez... He was a servant and he keeps being just that." He then said.

"Hey, I don't allow you to keep on with that, right?" Isa said a bit bothered. "I don't know what he was, I don't care about past of people. All I care about now is what people are now." She added standing up. "Undestood? Other whise I would never have accepted you to come here."

"I don't really know if you are so noble or just silly." He said. "But I think that's something funny in a girl of your... age."

"I'm just a year elder than your real sister." Isa said softly as she walked towards the kitchen to put some water to heat to begin cooking dinner for all. "And now let's find you somewhere to keep that clothing."

"As you order mistress." He said ironically.

Isa then smiled softly. He was really weird guy, but she had seen a lot of evil men and he was now not as any of them. He really was... as if he was once rotten but suddely he had begining to...

"What are you doing putting his clothing there!" Caleb shouted.

"There's where he is living so... as you have plenty of space here I suposed he could use it."

"Hey Caleb." Phobos said. "Stop being so rough, I would not want to get her space."

"Ok, let's vote then." Isa said. "Hands up the ones who want him to sleep on a bed."

Phobos and Isa raised hands, then Caleb raised too.

"Right. Now hands up those who want him on a bedroom." She said inmediatly raising her hand.

Phobos also raised his hand.

"Caleb?" Isa asked.

"Ok, he can stay here again." He said. "And use half of the wardrobe. But just till we can get him somewhere else to keep his things in."

"Ok, can I count on both not killing eachother while I'm down cooking dinner??"

"Can I help?" Phobos said.

He wanted to win all the guardians trust, that was his first step to achieve his final goal.

"I think you still have to do something." She said. "For example homework, which I think will take you a bit, and then helping Caleb cleaning what from now on is your bedroom too... oh, and trying to fix that water loosing tap in the toilet. You can begin from where you prefer."

"Hey, can I choose dinner today?" Caleb said.

"Today it was my turn." Isa said. "But ok. Anything special?"

"What about those meat things you call dogs?" he said.

"Do people here eat dogs?" Phobos asked wearing a 'disgusting' gimace.

"That's not dog." Isa said. "It's called sausages and they are made out of pork. Hum... ok. I'll make some sausages. Anything else?"

"How were they called...?" Phobos said thinking. "Oh, yep. Pop-corns!"

"You knew them?" Isabelle said.

"Hey, I'm from meridian, not idiot." Phobos said.

"He has been here before." Caleb explained.

"Ok, sausages, popcorn..." Isa said. "I think I can do it. Ok, wait here, please. I'm going out to buy some corn for Phobo's request."

"You don't have to." He said after thinking a bit about it. "There's no hurry afterall." He added walking back in his bedroom.

"Ok, sausages then." Isa said. "They are going to be easy. And... Caleb, would it be too much to ask if I ask you to show him how the bath tube works?" she asked putting a funny face.

"Ok, I show him. But don't expect I bathing him." Caleb said.

"Thanks!" Isa said smiling. "By the way, did you managed to get a work?"

"Well... I think I got something." He said. "I'll tell you about at dinner, ok?."

"Ok." Isa said smiling.

As she was cooking, she could hear shouts of disagreement comming from the bathroom and sighed. It was plain clear those two would not get along well even if she tried her best.

Anyway, at dinner time Phobos had his long withish hair still wet and so did Caleb, they were wearing both on sleeping t-shirt and pijama's trousers.

During dinner, Isa got some fun cause Phobos seemed not to know much about earth kind of food. He acted as if the sausages were something weird and were alive, pocking it with his fork.

"Phobos, they are not alive." She said smiling. "You just have to cut them into slices, see?"

"He is not made for this delicious things." Caleb said.

"I'm not used to villager's food." Phobos said.

"Well, you will have to get used." Isa said. "In earth they don't know much food from our dimentions. I have grow up here so I can cook more or less well with earth ingredients."

"That's why she is in charge of meals and I clean up." Caleb said disappointed.

"Did the secret bag containing fitted you, guardian?" Phobos asked remembering the bag and smiling evilly.

"I have still not tried on." Isa said appearing normallity.

She was a bit ashamed on what she did, but it was already done so it was better not to keep on caring about it.

"Phobos, can you clean dishes?" Caleb asked.

"I don't do that kind of nasty things." He answered.

"Ok, have you ended your homework?" Isa asked.

"No." He said smiling. "I'm afraid I'll have to end them."

"This time is ok, but tomorrow you will have to do double work." Isa said. "And that means sweeping, which can be done even for the most idiot person in universe, and dust cleaning."

"You are evil." He said.

"Sorry, but I was the inventor of 'I can't do it cause I have to end my homework' trick." Isa said smiling. "So, c'mon, go to the bedroom and keep on with your homework."

He took a bit to convince, but he ended by go to his room and begin appearing to do his homework.

And Caleb and me began cleaning up a bit. With some light speed minutes, Isa did all the cleaning up matters while Caleb sweeped and took dust off. She washed the dinner dishes and cutlery, did the bathroom up and cleant the lamps.

"Ok, ended here." She said. "Now homework and I'll be done. Can you take care of the rest?"

"Sure." Caleb said. "I feel bad if you clean all by yourself. You already cook for us and that prat doesn't even care about it."

"I'll have also a quick bath so... try to keep him away from the bathroom for a while too, right?" Isa asked him smiling.

"Ok." He answered.

The quick shower and homework doing took Isa more than a while. It was nearly eleven o'clock in the night when she ended all the duties.

Then she outstretched and loked around. Then she saw the bag still closen at the feet of her bed. She sighed.

"I have had lack of time and bravety to give it..." she muttered as she packed her things at her rugsack.

Then she took it and went to the kitchen to throw the bag to the rubbish. She walked down the stairs and got in the livingroom.

"Trying to run away?" a voice said on her back.

"What are you doing down here, Caleb?" Isa said turning round.

"You were taking that bag somewhere?" he asked.

"it's nothing." She said hidding it on her back, embarrashed.

Then both looked at eachother and she sighed to take it out again.

"I was lieing." She said handing it to him. "It's yours. You can do what you want with this."

"What is it?" Caleb said holding the bag but not opening it.

"It's nothing important, I... I just saw it when I was walking and I thought on you so... I bought it." She said. "As a thanking present for what you did for me when I was ill."

"It's funny." Caleb said looking from the present to her. "Cause I thought the same." He said taking a wrapped box from his pocket and showing it to her. "It's nothing too valuable but... I saw it when I was walking at Meridian and I thought you would like it..."

Isa then went surprised as she got the packet from his hands. She then smiled at him.

"Open it on the same time?" she suggested nervous.

"Great idea." Caleb said smiling too.

They counted to three and then opened both at the same time.

Caleb opened his eyes when he saw a white tank top with a sword painted on the back and a pair of black jeans carefully folded inside.

Isa went really surprised when she saw a hand joined book with leather hard covers, and a beautiful shiny bracelet.

Her eyes suddely filled with the shine of joy tears in joy and amazing. They both smiled.

"That's really great!" they said at once smiling wide.

Then they laugh at the coincidence. So much had been their nervers about the presents that they had forgot the most important, feelings.

Isa could have felt a great nervousity state on him before that moment but she had mistook it with herown feelings, but now she could feel how happy Caleb felt cause he was feeling just the same that her.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 10: Sudden and misterious attack.**

Soon after that day, guardians were called again. This time it was to put Phobos and Cedric under an unreversable charm turning them into common humans. Not a single drop of magical blood would run through their veins again, and they would not be able to break it. For a weird reason, Phobos accepted it. Cedric didn't accepted it, but he was forced as punishment.

However, even with those two not being a menace anymore, the universe would not be in peace.

Cedric was given an identity, so even if the best detective in the world would look for any tip of him being illegal he would not find it. Same went for Phobos, his surname was changed from Banks to Blanks, anyway, he kept on being related to Isabelle who already had a earth identity herself.

A week after that, Cedric remembered nearly nothing about his past life thanks for petition of the light and darkness guardian that knew he was suffering as knowing what has been took from him. Anyway, Phobos kept a remember of his past life as prince.

Then Hai Lin's greatmother appeared on her grandaughter dreams to advise them about something else happening, how ever... she was never able to end the advise cause something happened and the conection broke.

The following day, Will appeared ill on the corridor of the school speaking on the phone. Her face was covered in sweat and she was as tied with invisible ropes.

Next time it was Irma who appeared like that when she was at the bathroom when she was suposed to be watering her face. Same signs like Will.

Then was when the guardians were called to Kandrakar, better said, then took Will and Cornelia there looking for answers. However, the connection between both dimentions seemed to be inposible.

"Ok, now what are we suposed to do?" Taranee said. "Wait here and wait till what ever causes this finds us?"

"I think she is right." Caleb said "We can't wait for it to get us."

"And by the way, what is this making?" Hai Lin said.

"And who?!" Cornelia said.

"I don't know either, but... I know someone who perhaps could help us." She said looking around.

"Oh, no." Cornelia said. "No, no and definetively no!"

"If you are refering to Phobos..." Hai Lin said.

"He is the only one who knows about evil enough for helping us." Isa said.

"And now he has nothing else to lose." Caleb said. "I don't like the idea of asking him for information either, but... it seems it's our only chance."

The guardians looked at eachother.

"So you think I could answer the question, isn't it?" Phobos said.

He was laying at the sofa trying to watch tv. When the full gang arrived spoiling him all the peace.

"Phobos, we really need help." Isabelle said then. "Please, we really need your help."

"I told you it was pointless." Cornelia said. "He is as evil as always. He has not changed Isa."

"Ok, let me have a look." Phobos said turning the tv. off. "I'll see what I can do."

He then took a deep look at the two sleeping guardians, trying to move their hands and legs but proving to be not posible, he then had a look at them as if he was a doctor.

"Hummm... doesn't look good." Phobos said. "Seems as an old trick I already used on the Heart keeper Guardian, but I don't know who did it..." he said standing up. "It makes the person see the future, something not always pleasant."

"And do you know how to awake them?" Isabelle said.

"Nop." Phobos said. "But I can give a hand in exchange of something."

"You cheeky...!!" Cornelia said trying to get him to beat him up and being holded by Taranee, Hai Lin and Isabelle.

"We don't trade with you." Caleb said.

"Ok, up to you." Phobos said.

"Phobos, please..." Isa said releasing Cornelia who straightened her clothes.

"Ok... I'll do it." He said giving up. "I'll give you a hand if you promis me something."

Cornelia wanted to hit him again but was again holded by the girls and Caleb while Isa looked at Phobos.

"What?" Isa asked.

"Something easy." He said. "I want a week free of cleaning stuff and I want a date."

"A what?!" all asked confused.

"A Date." He said. "I have not had one since... too long."

"Done, but for the date." Isa said. "I don't think anyone who would..."

"It's not anyone who I want, it's her." He said pointing to Will.

"She would never accept." Hai Lin said. "Matt."

"No, no!" Phobos said. "Not Will! Irma!"

"Irma?" the rest said.

"Well, she is not going out with anyone special." Taranee said.

"You know she will never want to hang around with him." Cornelia said.

"Ok." Isa said making the rest astonished. "If you help us to save them, and we save them... I can promis you will be free of house cleaning dutyes."

"Not cooking either." He added.

"Not cooking either." Isa added. "And we will ask Irma about that date. If she refused... then I would have a single date with you. Do you have a trade?"

"Hum..." Phobos said thinking. "Ok, we have a trade." He said smiling.

"Now tell us how to make them come back." Isa said.

"I have an idea." He said. "But I need magic for it."

"I'll do it then." Cornelia said. "We are not giving you the slight drop of magic."

"And also a cuple of volunteers." Phobos said taking a glass of water. "She is going to make you sleep and fall into the same state than the rest. If you get out with them... it's up to you." He said as he drak some water.

"I'll do then." Isabelle said.

"I'm going too." Orube said. "Who ever did this was looking for guardians, I'm not one so if I fail there would not be such a great lost as loosing any of you."

"We leave our safety on your hands." Isa said then serious and worried.

"Ok." Phobos said then "Ready for fighting your futures?"

"I am." Orube said.

"Me too." Isa said with great selfconfidence.

"Cornelia, the charm please." Phobos asked her.

"Phobos." Isa said then softly. "I trust you."

Then Orube and her fell asleep looking as death.

"I'm worried..." Hai Lin said with a worried face. "I wonder if they will be able to stand whatever they are going under..."

"Cornelia, please." Caleb said putting his hand on her shoulder softly. "Concentrate hard on it."

"I hope for your well being that this doesn't hurt them." Taranee said. "Or you will lose something more than your powers."

"How would I fail the only person around here trusting me?" Phobos muttered to himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(I know this is short, it will keep on witht he story on the following chapter. On the other hand, I have to end up a work so... perhaps the following chapter takes a bit long to be posted; than means not tomorrow but the following day ok? Thanks for compresion! smile)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 11: Future nightmares.**

"Ouch!" Isabelle said when she was pocked on the eye. "What's wrong with you!"

"Isa dear, you fell asleep." Cornelia said.

Yet it was not the same Cornelia she knew. It was like... ten years elder!

"What's up?" Isa asked then. "Why do you look so... big!"

"Big!" Cornelia said. "We were having the interview and you, forgetting about manners towards the rest, fell asleep."

"Interview?!" Isa asked then confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Heya!" an adult Taranee said then.

She looked different. She was wearing no glasses and her hair was tied on rastas tied on a big pony tail.

"Taranee!!" Isa said jumping to hug her. "I'm glad you are here!!"

"er... Isa. What is that for?" she said.

"Oh, you will be able to explain me what's going on here!" Isa said smiling.

"Er... have you really lost memory?" Cornelia said.

"Isa... you have interview nerves isn't it?" Taranee said.

"Please _Paparazzi_, stop this." Cornelia told her off.

"Sorry. I... I'm feeling bad." Isa said faking she was a bit dizzy.

"Oh, here." Hai Lin said handing her a glass of water.

"Isa... don't you really remember?" Taranee asked. "I had to interview Hai Lin, Cornelia and you for my magazine."

"Interview?" Isa asked.

"Yep!" Hai Lin said smiling. "I finally become a well known mode designer!!"

"And I am the one who won gold medal at Olympics this year on iceskating!" Cornelia. "what about the rest?" Isa asked. "Where are them?"

"Miss Cook." A man said. "Miss Willermina Vandom is here, again."  
"Oh no!" Cornelia said. "Isn't it enough to have to speak here that she has to come to spoil all?!"

"Robert, tell her we have no time." Taranee said.

"Ok miss." The man said.

"Why have you..."

"Will betrayed us!" Taranee said then. "She got engaged to Phobos and gave him Kandrakar's heart! Eric, Matt and Petter were killed cause of that!!"

"And what about Irma?" Isa asked. "And Orube? Caleb? Where are them?!"

"You are still that piece of dung!" Cornelia said leaving.

"What's wrong in here?!" Isa said a bit scared.

"Don't you remember?" Hai Lin said. "It was after you got married to that cutte guy and he dropped you after making your pregnant this time. That's why Cornelia is angry with you! And Orube is now a periodist who betrayed us when she didn't joined our side agaist the Oracle when we told him he knew Will would betray us all and did nothing to prevent it!"

"Yeah, and you are a famous actress." Hai Lin said. "Well, you were before you got..." she said pointing at Isabelle's belly.

Then she lowered her head to see she was pregnant.

"Even after your first son you looked as beautiful as always." Hai Lin said. "And my costumes always look cool on you."

Suddely Isa was begining to feel as if her heart would to bust. She had her eyes wide opened.

"So... guardians..." Isabelle muttered.

"We broke our friendship just after the betrayal." Taranee said. "Eachone took their path and kept it till today. We just talk by mail or phone."

Suddely someone knocked on the door and Cedric got in.

"Sorry dear." He said huging Taranee by her back. "Did I interrupted anything?"

"NO!!!" Isa said falling down.

Even Cedric was there. When she opened her eyes she was laying on a hospital bed.

"What has gone on?" she asked.

"Baby, shhh." A handsome guy with long hair said caressing her hand. "Don't worry, everything will go well."

"Who are you?!" Isa said going nervous.

"Your nurse." The man said. "I work here but I am on my free time now. I just came here cause... well, it's sad to see a pregnant woman who gets no visits..." he said smiling as he dryed the sweat at her face.

"I don't want you to be here!" Isa then said. "I want my friends to be here!! I have to tell them something!!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said. "There are no friends here now. And I know of someone that if doesn't calm down a bit will be injected some sleeping medecine."

Isa then breathed deep before speaking back normal yet angryly.

"Listen, I want... my friends... here... now." She said. "So id you don't want me to beat you up I would now go down and take a phone, mark their phone numbers and make them move their asses here. Now!"

The guy left, but Isa didn't trust him. She had felt something and it was not the sickness of pregnancy.

She took her movile phone and phoned the guardians one by one. Asking them to get to where she had met them, Sheffield high.

She had to nearly verbally figth with some as Cornelia, but Will was still there for her too. And Orube... afterall, she was also part of that nightmare too, she couldn't refuse.

The thing was how could she get out of that place without the doctors realising on it.

She tried looking human but didn't succeded, her hair was now long and untided to cover her pointy ended ears. Perhaps her son and the about to come one would have them too.

Finally she got it. Even if her guardian powers didn't worked, she still was a good warrior. She managed to scape from that sad filled room and ran along the street to get the the high school where she began walking on the corridor.

There was where she had first met the guardians. And where was Caleb too? Why did he ran away?

Taranee had told her before faininting he was back at Meridian and married to Elyon. And he was just her housemate, why did she felt as if something inside her was dieing?

At present, in Banks's house...

"They are sweatting madly." Hai Lin said as she cleaned the sweat over Will's face and Taranee did the same on Irma's while Cornelia kept the mind on controlling Orube and Isabelle's vissions to make them fit the other's. Caleb was cleaning Orube's face and Phobos was doing same on Isabelle's.

"If something bad happends to them..." Cornelia said to Phobos.

"I'll kill him myown hands." Caleb said growling.

"I don't want anyone to die, ok?" Phobos said. "You must be about my sister's age..."

"And you hated her." Cornelia said.

"I just wanted the power she had and that must have been mine." He answered. "Now I can't get any magical power, isn't it enough punishment?!"

In the nightmare...

Will was the first one arriving.

"Isa!!" she said crying. "Oh Isa! I'm so happy you called me...!" she said crying as she huged her.

Will looked a bit different too. She had long hair and wore baggy sweater.

"After Matt left me cause he couldn't stand Kandrakar's hear shadows..." she said.

"I know, you betrayed us by giving it to Phobos." Isa said patting her head softly.

She could feel how sad and true Will was feeling.

"Will, I have to speak to you. To all of you." She said making her separate from her. "This is important."

"What are you doing with a traitor!!!" Taranee said angry.

Fire hadn't left her fully, despite of no longer having that power, her eyes seemed to be about sending out fire again.

"Taranee!!" Isa said. "Let me explain it!"

"I don't want to hear it!!" Cornelia said. "I told you she was a traitor too!!"

"Cornelia!!" Isa said.

"What's going on here?" Hai Lin said. "Why is Will here too??"

"Ok, four of you..." Isa said counting. "No, five." She added as she saw Orube arriving. "All of us." She added as she saw a pregnant Irma appear too.

"You had to also tell that traitors??!!" Cornelia yelled.

"Cornelia!!" Orube said. "Please, stop it!! Let us explain!!"

"I don't want to listen." She said.

"It's cause a dream." Isa said suddely understanding it. "And the one who brought us here must be hidden here, somewhere..."

In Banks's house...

"Look, they are begining to turn into something!!" Hai Lin said as Will began growing and her hair also grew till her bottom.

"What's going on here?" Caleb said when he saw Orube growing a bit with her face being simmilar to always and in front of Phobos and Cornelia Isa's hair grew more and her stomack began growing as if she was pregnant.

"I didn't expected this." Phobos recognised. "They are begining to fall for the trick or..."

Back in dreams...

"You are talking nosenses!!" Cornelia said angry.

"Well..." Hai Lin said. "That would explain somethings..."

"Ok." Will said "What to you sugest doing?"

"Are you going to trust a famous actress??" Cornelia said.

So that was it, Isabelle was an actress married to a silly yet cool man who had made her life turn into a hell...

"C'mon Cornelia." Isabelle said. "Don't you remember this place? It's where we met."

"Oh, I remember." Irma said. "The place where the five Witch met. Taranee was new and also was Will too."

"I remember my first day here." Will said. "I was depressed cause my parents had just divorced."

"Yes, and my mother was sent here." Taranee said. "I felt sad at first cause I left a lot of things behind. But then I met you all..."

"You all lost something, but won something stronger." Orube said.

"What is it?" Cornelia said.

"Friendship." Orube said. "That was what helped me to stay here longer. I was really happy and glad to find you five. You have taught me lot of things, great things."

"Yep." Hai Lin said. "We used to have fun long time ago."

"You can still have fun here." Isa said smiling softly, she was begining to feel something at her belly. "All of us. All we have to do is forget about the bad things and bring back all the good things you have live toghether."

"I want to go back to that times." Hai Lin said.

"Me too." Will said then.

"I am tired of being an adult." Irma said. "Would not like to know how much problems kids give."

Isa and Orube smiled at eachother, they had managed to get what they had went to go.

"What do we have to do?" Will asked.

"I think you have already done something." Orube said pointing at the school where some flowers were begining to bloom.

"By going back friends you have rebealed agaist your future." Isa said softly understanding what was going on as she spoke.

"Now all we have to do is find the one who brought us here." Will said. "How was it...? Guardians unite!!"

Nothing hapened but they all joined their right hand on the centre of the circle we were forming.

"I don't care if we can't use our powers anylonger." Irma said. "This is great anyway as long as we are toghether."

"That's it." Orube said.

"No more bad feelings?" Isabelle said.

"No, and no more jalousy or revenges." Hai Lin added.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Isa said smiling as she holded her heart. "Whoever did this on us... is near." She added serious.

"Ok, then let's show him the guardians can have lost their powers, but we still have not lost our charm."

"So said the fat woman." Cornelia said.

That made them all laugh, it was begining to be as old times. And the high began filling with scnets and colours too.

"Do you realised that afterall we have not been so far?" Isabelle said smiling.

"Yep." Hai Lin said. "I have missed the times we were together and we had fun."

"Me too." Irma said.

"By the way, Cornelia, congratulations for the gold." Will said softly. "I... I saw you from the last row. I was really happy when you won."

"Th... thanks." Cornelia said. "I also felt happy when..."

"I felt happy when Orube went that famous on journalism." Hai Lin said. "Even when she spread that rummor about us..."

"Orube." Isabelle said. "He is somewhere near."

"Girls, open your eyes." Will said as she heard what they said.

In the house...

"Look, what's going on now?" Taranee said.

"They have... stopped?!" Hai Lin said.

"Not all of them." Caleb said as he saw Isabelle going on the same elder appearance.

"There's something going on." Phobos said cleaning the face of her once again.

"Cornelia, put the same charm on me!" Caleb then said.

"No!" Phobos said stepping in front of him. "They need you here. So just hold on and try to make them wake up." He added sitting back down.

Suddely Orube's movile began to rang and Taranee took it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, Matt... no, she is... in trouble... no, we are at Isabelle and Caleb's house..." then she gave the address and hung down. "Matt is comming here."

When Matt came he saw what was going on and got astonished, he inmediatly went to help them by staying by their side and taking care of Will.

Phobos shook his head in disagreement.

"Will... come back here, please..." he said.

Suddely, after some minutes calling her name, Will began moving her eyes softly.

"Mmmmatt?" she said softly opening her eyes and turning back to herself on less than a second.

"Will's awaken!" Hai Lin said for Caleb and Phobos who were cleaning the sweated cloths.

Then Caleb arrived running.

Irma was begining to change back into herself too as she was begining to react too.

Soon the only ones still unconscious were Orube and Isabelle. And Orube was the only one appearing back normal but still unconscious.

"What's happened?" Caleb asked Will and Irma. "Why you have came back and they are still traped there?"

"We fought!" Irma said. "But they are still fighting. They pussed us into what looked as a big spacial black hole and then we came here."

"I heard your voice when I was fighting." Will said huging Matt crying. "That gave me strength to fight even more..."

They seemed tired and all, but they seemed to be ok. However, Orube and Isabelle seemed to be still fighting.

"Did you saw the enemy's face?" Caleb asked them.

"No." Will said. "First it was a kid, then a man..."

"You should ask Kandrakar then." Phobos said.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Caleb said when he heard him. "What did you do to them?" she added pointing to the two still sleeping.

"They should have woke up." Phobos said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Will said frowning. "What have you done to them?"

"The same magic Cedric did on you when I tried to become Oracle." Phobos said. "Evil magic your friend here is performing to keep them under it."

"Ok, Cornelia stop holding the charm." Will ordered her.

"As you order." She said taking her mind out of the charm to remove it.

However, nothing happened. Isabelle and Orube began wearing some kind of slight wounds and burns.

"I wonder..." Phobos said. "I hope they didn't face the one after this. That would be a good reason for they not waking up."

Suddely Orube turned back into herself and woke up as she seemed to have been pushed.

"Ahhh!" she said waking up.

"It's ok Orube." Will said holding her. "You are back home."

"What's up?" Caleb said. "Why isn't her comming back?"

"She is fighting." Orube said. "She pushed me through the hole and it closed!!"

In dreams...

"You are such a fool!" the little girl said. "You have been left alone!" she said laughing.

"A warrior doesn't fear such a little oponent." The two copies of Isabelle said at once.

"Hum, illution mistress, aren't you?" she said jocking.

"Guardian, if you don't mind." The copies said once more.

The girl was throwing them charms, from fire balls to magic, that was how she had managed to destroy the previous illutions and how Isabelle was having so much minnor wounds on her body.

Suddely she could hear the voices of her friends calling her name.

"You are a fool!" she said getting the true her. "Those friends of you will separate in short time. You have seen how things will be in future. They will ignore you!"

"That will never... happend." Isabelle said patting.

"That has already happened, remember?" the girl said turning into Orube with an evil look on her face. Then she clapped her hands and all around Isabelle turned different.

They were at the Two Suns Gardens where Supreme warriors began their training into just warriors.

She was forced to get in by her mother who had been a good warrior and who had travelled from earth just to take her there. She was little again.

On earth...

"We have to take her to Kandrakar." Will said making the heart appear.

"That didn't worked before." Hai Lin said then.

"Maybe cause you didn't had this." Will said asking the Heart of Kandrakar to brought them there.

In less than a second the guardians were took to Kandrakar and so did Caleb who was carrying Isabelle on his arms. Now she appeared to be about six years old; a defenceless girl with point ended ears just like Orube's and what looked as wiskers.

"They are lost when you grow up." Orube said. "And about the size of them I should say she is about six or seven. Before getting to start her warrior training."

They asked the Oracle for help, but he had a look at Isabelle and shook his head.

"I can't do anything for her right now." He said after having laid his hands over her head. "She needs help, that's true, but it's your help what she needs."

"How can we help her?" Will said.

"You can wait on the suspension cosm room's gates." Oracle said. "She will be took there so you should send her happy thoughts. I supose there's no need to tell you that you can stay there as long as you need."

"And what happends on earth?" Taranee said. "Wouldn't they notice we are gone?"

"Time will be stopped there." Oracle said smiling. "So noone will notice you are missing."

"Thanks." Will said on everyone's representation.

"Yep, you are begining to be cool again." Irma said jocking.

Then Oracle took out his hand to take what looked as a feather made out of light and appearing really delicate on his palm.

"This is a good thought adressed to her." He said. "When she is in there all those little feathers will flow out of you to get in the place she is. Including this one." He added handing it to Ya Lin.

Ya Lin was the one taking them to the place while some other whise people took Isabelle to a room with no doors but what looked as an energy hole. Isabelle was put there and the guardians stood at the door.

"Noone healthy can get in." Caleb said. "I know cause I was once there. It's a smoth place where you don't know if you are alive or death... Anyway, you feel warm and confortable there."

"So now all we can do is wait here?" Irma said. "That's boring." She added sitting down on the floor.

"And give her good thoughts adressed to her." Hai Lin said.

"I wonder what would be a good thought adressed to someone." Will said.

"Irma, you got one." Cornelia said. "How did you brought it?"

"I just thought she would have liked to see Oracle then, he was funnyly nice." Irma said.

"Ok, let's send her good ideas." Will said.

Then they closed their eyes trying to concentrate to make the ideas flow, but nothing happened.

"I don't think that's how it works." Caleb said.

They tried and tried more and more, till they got tired and rested a bit. They seemed all a bit sad. Not cause they thought she would not recover, she was a warrior, she would get over all that, but they missed her a bit.

"I wish she were awaken." Hai Lin said to the thought. "She was brave for trusting Phobo's word and allowing Cornelia to put her under that charm."

Suddely a little feather flew out of her head and into the room.

"Me too." Brave said. "She is really nice when she cooks for that prat of Phobos and me." Then another feather flew from his head.

In the dreams...

Isa was begining to get a big beating up when suddely all the attacks seemed to get dimmer and dimmer as if they were losing strength while passing an invisible shield.

She was bleeding from several parts and then it also stopped bleeding.

Suddely things began changing little by little. She gave the final hit and the faked Orube diappeared in a cage of light. She was sent to Kadrakar and the Oracle would put it into prison while the guardians and Calebe were waiting for Isabelle to wake up.

Then all went dark around Isabelle in her dreams. Dark and cold. She was floating naked on that darkness. She was not the kind of girl being afraid of anything, but that silence and nothing around her was begining to make her go a bit nervous and on the same time... peaceful.

Suddely all changed. She was at Kandrakar's main room and the guardians were there, they were worried about her and then the Oracle told them something, he was being so nice that she smiled. After that lights seemed to go off again for some seconds and then all lighted again. She was at her new house, all her friends were there and then she could hear Hai Lin voice saying she was brave allowing Phobos to put her under that awful charm to save Irma and Will.

Then the scend changed into her house but the guardians were not there. She was cooking and Phobos and Caleb were there, they were arguing again but it was for nothing serious. Caleb's voice again.

Her heart began beating softly as she smiled.

Then again scene changed and she was at Heatherfield stadium, Karmilla her sister was playing there and they were all toghether there listening to her. They were all happy and friendly with them. When the concert ended, she introduced her sister to her friends.

It was great to see that vision who was really sure to be Irma's.

Then she saw how they all were toghether having fun at the beach. And then a future, this time, they were not so old but about on their medium-late twetyes and they were all toghether. Cornelia was a iceskating champion, Hai Lin was mode designer, Will was a vet who was also swimming champion, Irma became a good cook and Orube was a really good journalist. Caleb was also there, he was wearing cassual and she was smiling, everyone smiled. They were all chatting as they ate one of Irma's huge meals cooked by her to her friends.

They were chatting happyly so Isabelle, the one wearing nothing else that a cloth as if it was a skirt and another covering her breast, felt as if wounds and darkness inside her began shrinking and fainting to dissapear.

That image was repeated once and again. They were elder and they were all still friends, they all had theirown lives but they were still toghether as good friends.

Then she saw another thing.

It was not certainly to be from all of them but just Orube.

It was some visions about their world and dimention: Basilide. She had been there just during first part of her training and she missed it a bit. She felt herself a bit warm when she saw how beautiful it kept being. With those kind of flowers and creatures that were not on earth. She then sat down on the gardens and felt how sun warmed her body up. It was present Basilide, the one Orube last saw some months ago when she went there to find Himerish, the Oracle's true name.

She was there for a long while, walking around the place, floating on the air as if she was a ghost; seing kids train to become new warriors and also playing and laughing.

But then it ended and a new vision came. It was somewhere she couldn't recognise at first. It was Meridian but it looked really changed from the times she knew it, when people were sad and angry and Phobos' deshires were law. Now it seemed happy and lighted again, full of good feelings again.

Suddely she felt her hand being holded by a soft and warm hand bigger than her; she turened her head and saw Caleb smiling at her. He then removed a lock of hair of her face and caressed it's border softly with care and tenderness.

She then smiled. They were looking out of a balcony that belonged to a big mannor like house in the village.

Then she saw a bright light comming towards them and saw Elyon there. She then laid her hand over Isabelle's forehead and she felt warm filling her from the very tip of the hair to the very end of the toe.

Outside the room it was night now, the guardians were sleeping as they could at the ground next to the energy barrier to the suspension cosm.

Caleb was sitting on a side of the gate and Orube was standing agaist the oposite wall. She as a basilian warrior who had a mission couldn't sleep when she was worried, and he had already slept a while before.

Between all managed to make a big shiny feather that soon flew in the room followed from other not as large as the previous one.

Then he saw Orube making another one and taking it to the edge of the barrier to being sucked by the room. He was also making another and sent it after a while of sleeping.

Now they were waiting there. A day would had already passen on earth if time had not been stopped by Kandrakar.

Then they saw Ya Lin arriving carrying Isabelle's warrior robes.

"Oracle said I should bring them here." She told Orube and Caleb. "She must be nearly naked in there so as robes not to interfere on the suspension."

"When will she get out?" Orube said.

"As soon as she ready." Ya Lin said. "You know her, Orube. She is a warrior as you are, she will get out of there even if she is not fully recovered."

"She is a fool." Caleb said a bit angry. "Or a true brave warrior." He added softly.

"Just as you when you were in there." Ya Lin added. "You went out when you felt better. Even when you were not fully recovered."

Caleb then looked down, he could remember that, it was on Nerissa's times and he went out to fight at Kandrakar's walls.

"Wishe Ya Lin." Orube said respectfully. "I was wondering... could what they saw in their dreams be true?"

"As the Oracle told Will once, future is unwritten." Ya Lin said. "And noone, not even him, knows what is to come."

Then the light on the barrier seemed to intensify a bit.

"Ah, here she comes." Ya Lin said. "Guy! Turn around to allow her to get into her clothes!" she told Caleb off.

Red in embarrashment he turned around to face the wall, anyway, he could see a strong light at his back.

Suddely, Isabelle's body was begining to get out of the barrier, as floating first. The guardians were awakened by the light comming out of it.

Then they saw a light maded hand get out of the barrier followed of a light maded head of Isabelle. Ya Lin then handed her her robes and she went back in.

"Guy, you can turn around." Ya Lin said. "She is getting out fully wear."

"Did you saw it?" Hai Lin said smiling in fun. "It was pure light!"

"How can it be?" Irma said.

"True nature of elements is revealed in there." Ya Lin explained. "As guardian of light and darkness she can turn into light in there."

Then the light went intensified once again.

Going stronger on a line which little by little began addopting a woman's shadow form.

Then a naked leg came out and stepped on the ground with confidence. Then the shadow began going 3D and Isabelle's guardian form body began appearing, her eyes closen and her mouth serious and varely opened. When she was fully out, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Heya, did I miss anything?" she said smilig softly.

Then the guardians huged her, Hai Lin nearly jumped over her as she was the first one hugging her with tear on her eyes.

Caleb was the one standing aside for a cuple of seconds.

"I'm glad you are ok." He said when it was his turn.

"Thanks." She said shyly. Then they doubted a second and she jumped over him hugging his neck.

He then whent petrified in surprise and smiled to hug her softly with one arm as the guardians laughed. Even Cornelia smiled at the sight.

"Thanks for risking your neck for rescuing us." Will said.

"You should thank Orube too, she was with me in all time." Isa said. "And Phobos, he was the one helping."

"In exchange of something." Cornelia said.

"What did that nasty rat asked for?" Irma asked.

"To give a hand in echange of a week free of cleaning in home and..." Isa began saying.

"A date with Irma." Caleb said.

"What?!" Irma and Will said at once.

"It would be just a single date." Isabelle said.

"I told you she would never agreeded to that." Cornelia said.

"And I would never ever go out with him alone!!" Irma yelled. "Not even if he was the last man on earth!!"

"Well, he has saved you." Hai Lin said trying to help.

"Well, then I supose he will have to take the second option." Isa said softly.

"You can't be serious." Caleb said.

"Even if I don't want, we made a trade." Isabelle said. "And I'm loyal to my trades, even if I don't like them."

"A warrior's promise is always kept." Orube said. "So..."

"Shall we return?" Irma said. "I think I'm going to get sick with the mere idea of even touching him slightly."

"Don't worry." Cornelia said smiling. "You are not going to date with him."

"Yes, he will go on a date with... her." Taranee said.

"Mate... you are silly." Irma said to Isabelle. "I still don't know why you trust him."

"Cause he has change." Isa said. "I want to believe people can change." She said looking down.

"People like him doesn't change." Caleb said. "Never ever."

Then they went left with a flash thanks to Kandrakar's heart power, appearing in the place where they have disappeared.

Phobos was still there, sitting at the sofa.

"Back again?" he asked ironical. "Don't tell me, the time gift, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Irma said. "And forget about the date!"

"She means she has refused to go to the date." Isa said. "So, that leads you to the other one. I'll take the treat along, so don't worry."

"Well, I supose better you than noone." He said. "Tomorrow then?"

"I have lessons, but... after that, ok?" Isa said as if it was another trade.

"I'll go to look for you." He then said. "Night!" he added singin voice. "I leave you all to... well, do that teens chat you tend to have after something important happends."

"Let me kill him!" Irma said. "Let me kill him!"

"Irma!" Will said.

"Are you sure you are through with it?" Hai Lin asked.

"Yep." Isa said. "Irma doesn't want and I'm also free. Don't worry, I did agree with it, remember?"

When the girls left she began cooking the dinner. Caleb didn't wore a normal face either, but he said nothing. At dinner, Phobos didn't stopped talking about the following day just to eat, and Caleb began feeling a bad feeling growing him, but he said nothing.

He didn't said what felt in all the night. They went to sleep and he said nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

**Chapter 12: Dates.**

"Are you sure you are ok?" Will asked Isa as they walked through the corridors to get out the school. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I made a trade so I have to take it along." Isa said smiling softly. "He is not going to do anything evil on me." She added smiling. "I have felt something in him, something good."

"Good?!" Cornelia and Irma said at once.

"That guy doesn't have a good feeling in him even if he wished it." Irma said.

"Believe us, he is rotten." Taranee said as they reached the main door.

"And where are you going?" Will asked.

"Don't know." Isa said. "Eating somewhere and then perhaps to walk a bit around. I doubt he knows around this place."

"Alone? With him?" Irma asked pointing to the door where Phobos was wearing as a motorbiker.

"Well... he is not eating me. Is he?" Isa asked smiling softly.

"Heya!!" he said waving at her.

"I think he needed a date." Taranee said mentally to the rest as Isa walked to him.

"And she even wore skirt for him." Irma added.

"Ok, let's drop it." Will said. "Say hello and leave. She will hand perfectly with him."

"Hello Phobos." They all said at once.

"We are leaving." Cornelia said

"You know, things to do... that kind of things." Irma said.

"Have fun!" Hai Lin said smiling.

She seemed to be the only one doing it from hear.

"Are they still angry?" Phobos said.

"Yeah, it's hard to earn someone's trust if you have been so evil as you seemed to be in past." Isa said. "Now... we do begin with the date?"

"Willing to." He said smiling evilly as he used to and holding his arm out for her to hold it.

"Don't ask for too much." Isa said softly. "We would call for attention by walking like that."

"Ok, ok." He said. "No arm holding walk here." He said. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Had you thought of anything?" Isa said.

"Er... no." He said.

"What about eating?" Isa said. "Burger is cheapest."

"Is it insects?" he asked.

"What...No!" Isa said laughing. "Here on this country they don't eat much insects."

"Then what do they eat?" Phobos said.

"Things like what I cooked for you guys." Isa said smiling. "Oh, I like that... square things they serve on the school meals."

"French fries?" Isa said. "Have you ever tested pizza?"

"no that I remember." Phobos said.

"I know the perfect place for meal." She said smiling.

"Golden." Both him and she said at once.

"You knew it?" Isa said smiling.

"I heard Matt speak about that." He said.

Then both went there for having meal, and after that they were to cinema. While they were having meal they chatted.

"You know what?" he said. "You are different from the other guardians. I first thought you were... fool to trust me. But I have noticed you seem to be the only one. And... well, I think I prefered to date you than Irma."

"Don't even try." Isa said jocking. "I can get really evil when a guy trespases certaing lines."

"I mean you are easier to talk to." He said raising his eyebrow. "Not that I... love you."

"Better that way" Isa said smiling. "I'm not a good girlfriend."

"You are also evil?" he asked.

"Somehow." Isa said stiring her coke with the cane. "You know, I'm light and darkness. That's also... good and evil. And... well, when I'm going out with a guy that is something not much men can stand."

"Then you should look for a guy simmilar to you." He said eating his fries like a pig.

"Phobos dear." She then said. "Fryes are not going to run away. Like this." She said showing him how to eat.

"I love those." He said. "But ok, I got the idea." He said begining to eat more decently.

"Thank you." Isa said smiling. "What would people say if they knew you are a prince that eats like... I better no say it."

"So you think that eating more normally would fix things up?"

"No, but could help a bit." She recognised.

"Ok, now... can I ask you a question?" Phobos said empting the bag and turning it into a ball and throwing it into the litter bin. "Why do you treat me so nice and the rest...?"

"Not everyone is ready for giving second chances. Well, second second chances." She said. "And you have tried to kill yourown sister who was their friend, tried to get all the dimentions under your power, tried to be Oracle to rule over all..."

"But now I'm just another human!" Phobos said hitting the table.

"He is having a bad day, hehe." She said trying to apologize him in front of the people around. "Hey, hitting tables is not a nice thing to do, right?" then she sighed. "I supose it must be hard for you, but you must get used to it. Humans don't want to rule over all, but... I've got an idea! If you keep on studying perhaps you could end up being politician, or an important bussiness man. Perhaps chairman of a company?"

"I don't understand." Phobos said expresionless face.

"You like the power, and want have more and more." Isa said. "You can't become king here cause you are not considered one here, so... chairman is the head of a big company, have money, power, status... Perhaps you could be that."

"I think I like the idea." He said. "So if I am a good human then I will earn the guardians trust?"

"Yeah, could work." Isa said not minding it. "And beging calling them by their names, not guardians or alias."

"Ok, so... good human, calling their names, manners... easy!" he said smiling. "But If I'm to become that, I'll need help. Would like to help?" he said helding out his hand.

"I'd love to." Isa said holding his hand. "But just friends, right?"

"Sounds perfect for me." He said smiling. "Ok, where do we go now?"

"Paying?" Isa said. "And then we could go... don't know." She recognised laughing.

Phobos saw her go to pay to the counter. She was always that warm to him. Perhaps she could be a good princess afterall. And why couldn't he try to become that chairman she had told him about?

Afterall, she had assure him he could beging low and then, with a proper strategy and hard work he could go higher and higher till the top. It would not be controlling the whole world but... having great power over it.

He should think about it and, why not? Trying to achieve it.

After having meal, they went to have a little walk around, it that was what it was done on dates he wanted to have lots of more.

"Watch out." Isa warned him smiling. "If you date a lot of girls you will have a fame among us that you would not love." She said making an "L" with her fingers at her forehead. "And noone would like to date you but really few girls."

"Women here are really weird, you know?" he said serious. "They like bad guys but they don't like to be tricked by one, the guardians use their powers for theirown interests from time to time... By the way, do you also use your powers for yourown interests?"

"Well..." Isa said. "When I'm alone I use them to clean fast."

"Bewitching performances." He said smiling. "See, guardians are not so different from me."

"Don't compare us to you." Isa said. "We don't try to rule over worlds and dimensions, but... well, sometimes we use our powers for ourown venefit, that's true. But we never use them for hurting people!"

They kept on walking and went into a "videogames parlour" where she showed him how to play videogames.

"Hey! That's funny!" he said when she showed him a machine where you wore a helmet that made you go into virtual 3D adventures. "Can I use it?"

"As long as it lastes unless you got killed." Isa said smiling.

Suddely she felt something, it was as if somewhere were spying them.

"If you are trying to locate that weird sensation I should tell you they have been following us all the time since the departmentstores." Phobos said without taking the helmet out and shutting to virtual imaginary enemis.

"You know who they are?" Isa asked him.

"Nop." He said. "I just have felt two people following us and staring at our movements. Oh... can I play one more?" he said smiling as a little kid as he asked for more money.

"Oh, I got an idea." Isa said smiling as she saw a virtual game room. "This way." She said pulling from his arm to make him follow her.

"Er... what's this?" he said as he was given a plastic one piece suit to wear and a helmet.

"Paintball fight." Isa explained him as she put the robes on over herown ones. "You wear this so as not to endirt your robes and then you are given a paintballs weapon. You have to shoot at the rest of people in."

"I think I understand what you meant." He said smiling evilly as he zipped the robes and holded his hair into the helmet.

They put on the visors of their helmets and went out to be given a pair of guns to shoot at the rest.

There were just four more people there.

"Team game?" Isa said laying her shootgun over her shoulder. "Two people each team?"

"Great." Girl voice said from inside one helmet.

"Yeah, agree." A girl and a guy said from other two helmets.

"Ok, I go with her." Phobos said.

"We two." The second and third voices said.

"Yep, and us two." The first girl who seemed shorter than the other girl said.

"Ok, ready..." Isa said.

"Steady..." the guy said.

"Go!" the other guy said high.

They all began running oposite directions. Isa loaded her gun and showed Phobos how to do it for him to do.

The enemys were two couples, boy and girl each. One cuple, had a shorter than average girl and the other girl was also short comparing her to her mate. They should be about Isabelle's age. The guys seemed also not too elder than her, but also about her heigh, a bit more, of course.

Phobos was moving fast, he seemed to know exactly what to do and left Isabelle alone. It was pretty clear he didn't knew what team spirit meant. About the rest, the girl with the short female mate was caring about her, but more as... respectful, the other one seemed more caring as love feeling. In any case the other teams were more joined than Phobos-Isabelle.

It was funny while they were playing. Isabelle managed to soon caught the girls and one guy, and Phobos... he was really good. Though, of course, he was a great strategy man who worked alone. He caught the enemys once and again and he was caught twice till the end of the game.

Anyway, a team of two is better than a team of one and one. The teams managed to catch her unaware four times until the end. But that was not so easy. She also was a good warrior and difficult to catch. She hided and avoided the paint bullets easily.

After a while, she managed to get herself to the back of one of the female players who were not very good. She shoot and hitted her on the helmet which was inmediatly cleant and the visor was lifted unwantedly revealing part of a face Isabelle recognised.

"Will?" she said confused.

"Oh, so... hi!" she said embarrashed.

Isa then jumped down the place where she had got to shoot her and vanished from sight. She kept on aiming at the other team, if the girl whose partner acted so lovely towards her was Will then it was obvious the male member of the team was Matt.

She hitted him once and after a while again. She also hitted the short girl some times, and her male mate seemed to want to "kill" Phobos.

"Will, not nasty tricks." Isabelle said when she saw how Will was about charming her weapon to hit Phobos too.

She then shoted at her and got her.

When the game ended she took her helmet out looking at the couples.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were thinking about hanging out on a date." Matt said. "And as she had never been here I thought it would be a good surprise."

"It seems someone doesn't trust me too much." Phobos said. "And look who we have over here." He said taking the short girl's hand and taking her helmet out.

"hey! What are you doing?!" Elyon said. "We were getting fun!"

"Ok, don't tell me." Isabelle said. "The other is Cedric."

"Er... no." Will said. "In fact we met on the way." She said as Caleb took his helmet out.

"That's too much." Isabelle said going serious. "C'mon Phobos, change yourself and lets go."

"You shouldn't spy." Phobos said. "I would have told you about when we reached home, Caleb." He added trying to make him a bit angry.

"Phobos!" Isa told him off as she began taking off the painted clothes. "Move. Drop it, ok?"

"Isa." Will said. "We were just... trying to help."

"I told you I didn't need help." Isa said sighing. "I don't need help with a human guy. And why did Caleb and Elyon had to came too?"

"Caleb asked me to come." Elyon said. "I have took a day off the trone to come here and remember old times. But he asked me... he seemed worried." Elyon said softly. "That guy is really dangerous and tricky."

"That guy is your brother." Isa said. "And I think he is not so evil as you all think." She added sadly.

"Cause you..." Will said.

"Dare to say I love him and you are a dead girl." Isa advised her. "I don't love anyone, right? It's just... I think he is not so evil and I want to give him a chance."

"Isa..." Elyon said holding her hands sadly. "He has been given many chances. And he has never changed. He is not going to change."

"Well, I believe people can change." Isa said releasing her hands. "I have seen it, he is not that evil. There are lot of humans that are more evil than him."

"Ok." Will said. "I supose we should begin trusting him too. Just a bit."

"It'll be enough if you begin by forgetting about his past." Isa said smiling softly. "And begin judging him from 0. Fair and square."

"We'll try." Will said. "I mean... I'll try and speak to the rest, but don't expect too much."

"Ok." Isa said smiling. "NO, if you don't mind, I have a date to keep on with."

"And all for saving us." Will said. "The less we can do is to keep an eye on him."

"Will, Elyon... everything is going to be right." She said. "Don't worry, he is human now. He is not having a chance agaist me."

"Ok." Elyon said. "But please, be careful. He is not as nice as you can think."

"He has changed." Isa said. "Or begining to."

"Isabelle." Phobos said. "Didn't you want to leave?"

"Yep, let's move." Isa said. "And stop following us or this would not be a date."

"What?" Phobos said, then wearing an evil face. "Then we will have to repeat it other day..."

"That's what you'd wish." Isa said making him move.

When they left, the other four stayed there.

"C'mon, they will get lost." Caleb said.

"Caleb wait." Will said. "We have to leave them go."

"Yep, here on earth you date when you are just two." Elyon said. "If she promised him to date him, and she breaks her word then she will have to go out with him another day."

"But..." Caleb said looking them get lost in the crowd of people outside in the street.

"Mate, the girls are right." Matt said. "I don't enjoy the idea either, but we can't keep on chasing them."

"Will, would you take Matt to the _Goldeen_ on your first date if you had money?" Elyon said smiling.

"Well..." Will said sweating as she remembered their first date. Then she saw Elyone smiling and realised what she meant. "I know what you mean."

"What are you speaking about?" Caleb asked.

"You don't go on _Goldeen_ on your first date if you like the one you are dating." Elyon said. "You have nothing to fear. I think she knows exactly what she is doing."

"Yep." Will said. "That's not a couple date. That's just... friends."

Caleb then sighed inside himself and looked with a serious face the door where they had left.

After that stop Isabelle and Phobos went to the cinema, where she bought a big box of popcorn just for him. He tried to eat all of once and she holded his hand before he could and shook her head, he then began picking one by one as the film began and she eated one after another slowly.

As she saw the film Phobos went a bit bored, then when the true film began he payed attention. It was an action one, with strategys and lots of shoots and fights. He seemed to like and Isa smiled when she saw him so concentrated on something. Then she took a popcorn and threw it to his head.

He looked around to find the source of the popcorn and realised she was smiling. Then he raised an eyebrow and turned back to the film.

After a cuple of seconds another one hitted his head again and this time he saw Isa laughing as she eated a cuple of popcorns.

Then he smiled as took the idea and soon Isa was hitten with one popcorn.

They kept on with the jocke till the usher came and "politely" asked them to leave.

"Ushers have gone too boring lately." Isa said putting her arms behind her head.

"That was fun." He said after they left the room. "Didn't knew humans could be so rudly funny."

"Humans are better than what you think." Isa said smiling. "And... if you could go friends with the guardians... you could do this more often."

"And why don't you drop that school thing and do this all the time?" he asked.

"I don't like it either, but we have to go in order to graduate and get a job." Isa said. "Studies mean work, and work means money. If you have money you wave lot of things." She explained.

"Then if I become chairman soon... I can rule over this also soon!" he said smiling evilly.

"I'm afraid that becoming that is not that easy mate." Isa said smiling. "You have to study economy at university and then begin improbing at the bussines you are working at."

"Damn... this is all that difficult?" he asked.

"Sometimes." Isa said laughing. "All that is valuable is difficult to get. That makes it even more special."

"Humm... valuable and difficult." He said thinking.

"Don't think anything evil." Isa said. "Now you were begining to be nice I would not like to send you back Kandrakar." She added jocking. "I really trust you. Yet I'm not really fond of third chances."

"I know." Phobos said. "Cedric told me about you when you fell for him. You used to first kill then ask. No second chances."

"Well, everyone can develop." Isa said. "That's why I quitted doing it."

"I don't understand it..." he said. "You can read thought people's feelings and hearts, you are wishe and you have most of the qualities a leader should have. Then why Will was the one having the heart of Kandrakar."

"She is better than me being a leader." Isa said as they sat down on a park bench. "Furthermore I refused to take it. The Oracle first asked me of having it and I didn't want to have it. I didn't liked it, I am more likeable to be... darkness and light guardian."

"I can see the light in you, but you don't seemhave much darkness in you." He said softly looking at her.

"Cause you have still not seen me any angry yet." Isa said. "I can be really dark sometimes."

"You don't seem so." He said then.

"I'm overall a warrior before a guardian." She then answered. "I have learnt to control myself quite well."

"Say what you want." He said. "I have myown believes."

"Well, don't doubt that if you put a finger out of the line I would be forced to turn light into shadows. And I can assure you that you would not like to see me that cross."

"Humm... and I supose bad people make you go cross?" he said looking to the other side of the road they were walking next to.

"Sometimes, why?" she asked.

"Over there." He said pointing to the direction he had been looking at.

There she saw it, a pair of muggers attacking a defenceless woman and playing with her as if she was a bitch.

That made her go angry, her face stopped smiling and she looked at them without moving.

"Phobos, mind bringing me a coke?" she said softly. "Lot of ice, please."

"Are you going to drink it or throw it to them." She said softly.

"Perhaps we will need the ice, and I'm thirsty." She said looking at him still a bit serious.

"Ok." He said. "But do not start the party without me."

"Sorry." She said making her knuckles crunch. "But I prefer you not seing me fight them."

Phobos took a bit long to find what she had asked him for, well, not long to find it, but long to get it. There was a middle queue waiting to be served so he had to wait, getting impatient.

When he went out, suddely he saw one of the muggers fly out of the alley and he ran, when he arrived he saw Isabelle sitting over a garbage bin smiling and the other two muggers at the ground, crouching with their hands tied at their backs.

"Didn't I told you not to start the party without me?" he said handing her the coke.

"Sorry." She said smiling mildly. "I did nothing, they began hitting themselves."

"Sure..." Phobos said.

Suddely he saw his mother in front of him, a cuple of seconds and she disappeared.

"That's cheating." He just said.

"Well, I supose you would not expect a poor and defenceless girl as me to fight such big thugs, did you?" she said jocking as she took some ices out of her coke to put it on the muggers' eyes. "C'mon, police should be on the way. I called them to ask them to remove the garbage here."

"I supose they will wish not to have tried to rob that poor... lady?" Phobos said.

"Well, technically I just... hitted them a cuple of times." Isa said going red. "So they will not remember much of me when they wake up."

That same night, when they were back home, she cooked dinner for them all. Anyway, while she was doing it, Caleb got in the kitchen.

"Did you got fun?" he asked sitting down on the little table there.

"Kinda of." She said smiling. "The date went no so bad. He was even nice."

"I can't believe that roach as nice." Caleb said. "But at least you came on one piece."

"I told you, he would never be able to do any harm on me." She said stiring the pan softly. "We went... having meal at Goldeen's, then... walking a bit... to the paintball... but of course you already knew it. You guys followed us to spy."

"Hey! That was not spying, that was... bodyguarding." He then said. "That's what I was told to do. Furthermore... we were all worried."

"Why worried?" Isa said cooking. "I already told you all I could handle with it all. And now, I'm again free." She said smiling.

"Oh, I nearly forgot..." Caleb told her. "Matt gave me that for you." He said pointing to a cd. "He said something about you likeing it."

"What is it?" Isa asked cleaning her hands. "Cobalt blue? I don't know that band. Could you get in my room and getting the cd-player and the speakers please?"

"The what?" he asked then.

"Ok, I get them and you stir this please." She said handing him a wooden scoop.

She went up to take the things and then she realised there was a little Hi-Fi on the livingroom so she ran downstairs.

She then got caught by Phobos who was going out of the shower wearing the pijama and a towel trying to dry his hair.

"oops, sorry." Isa said smiling. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Then she ran to the livingroom and put the cd on the cd boot of the hi-fi to press the play buttom and begin listening Matt's voice comming out.

"That's matt!!" Isa said laughing. "Wow! He soulds pretty well!"

"Well, I knew he was musician." Caleb said.

"And a silly guy." Phobos said sitting down on the sofa. "Such... nosy thing!"

"That's not noise!" Isa said laughing. "I love that ritm, that's energicing!"

"Ok..." Caleb said. "Why does this smell like that?"

"Stir!" she said moving his hand. "Ok, go to the living room and begin laying the table, please. We are having dinner."

While she ended up cooking dinner and some meal for Caleb having meal the following day if he wanted too as Phobos and her were eating at school, Caleb and him chatted about the afternoon.

When Isa came out, Caleb was angry again with Phobos.

That night, she allowed the guys to leave soon and she stayed to clean the kitchen and livingroom. While she was doing it, she heard more of Matt's songs. Then she began singing, she had been singing with her sister Karmilla on private partyes and she had a great voice, furthermore, she used to train from time to time with her after ending her warrior training at Basilide's gardens so she also knew how to dance.

Doing that she began relaxing from the day and making her energys rise fast and fast.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or tv. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happend in either of them!!)

I know it's a bit too short, but I'll post some separated news about the holydays on following chapters, hehe.

**Chapter 13: Summer plans.**

"_It's funny how things can change sometimes. And of course, it's funny how people can change their minds_." Lily Boom.

A new day began, two weeks had passed since the date with Phobos and it seems Caleb had still not forgot about his past as evil prince.

Summer is now too near and that includes the end of the term and the begining of the summer holydays.

"Wonderful." Will said. "My mother wants me to go with her and Proffessor Collins to a great balmeary for a whole week..."

"Well... we are going to the same place that every single summer: "Cormoran Beach", the top of the top for holydays." Irma said with no joy on her voice.

"My family is staying here the whole summer." Hai Lin said smiling. "But I'm going to stay with Eric at his new place for some days!!"

"Congratulations." Isa said smiling.

"My family is going to go to Sesame for two weeks, just for remember roots you know." Taranee said. "But my brother is going surffing another week."

"yeah, I know." Matt said. "I'm going with him. Him and Joel, Irma."

"As if I cared." She said.

"You still have not forgive him for having gone with Peter shopping that board before going shopping with you, isn't it?" Will said smiling.

"Yeah." Irma said.

"And what about you?" Matt asked. "Are you three also staying here?"

"I'm staying here." Phobos said. "But I'll be at Cedric's so..."

"Caleb mentioned something of going some days to Meridian." Isa said smiling. "And I have that silly trip with my sister." She said smiling. "To Europe, two weeks. But any need you call me and I'll come here."

"Dohn't worry, you will notice time stopping and I'll use transposition to bring you here." Will said. "Just try to have fun for us."

"Oh, yes." Isa said. "Staying at the backstage and having to stay at discographics is my idea of having fun."

"But you will be with Karmilla!!" Irma said. "Can we change places?"

"I don't think so. But you are right. At least I'll be with my sister." She said smiling.

"Man." Cornelia said. "We kidnapped with our families and you travelling europe with your sister, a famour star."

"I'm also going my dimension for some days." She said smiling. "I'm willing to visit someone there."

So, the day came. The first one leaving was Isabelle, then Irma, after her went Taranee and then Cornelia and Will on the same day. Caleb was the first one really leaving, after seing Isabelle's plane leave with the rest. Elyon had came for him so they had a walk around the town with the rest and then left for Meridian.

The same day those two left, Phobos went to Cedric's and began hanging around with him.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or TV. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (What am I saying? This is not going to happen in either of them!!)

**Chapter 14: Singing Holidays on Europe. Spain: Guys and songs.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about lading on Barajas Airport on Madrid. We hope you have enjoyed the flight and..." the voice of a sweet woman began saying by the speakers on several languages.

Isa then closed the plane window blind and untied her seatbelt. She had spent the flight looking at the film the plane at the Business class area was showing and also sleeping a bit, so now she was ready for anything, or nearly anything.

"Isa!!!" Karmilla said as if it was her fan.

She was with the rest of the band members waiting for her with a big sign where her name was written.

That and a gang of press journalists, paparaquios and fans behind them.

Luckily for her, Isa was wearing as a lady and sunglasses so her face was not so visible. They were immediately took to the car that would take her too to the hotel suit she would have. It was usually like that, the manager of the group managed to get them all a whole hotel wing for the band and their people, and Karmilla's and her room always had to be connected by at least a door. So this time they were connected by a door with the result of them sharing livingroom. Well, this time it was not two suits but one with two bedrooms, wardrobes and bathrooms. One for each of the two sisters.

"Karm, this time you have gone too far." Isa said.

"Did I made you embarrassed sist?" she said laying against the doorframe as Isa began unpacking some things.

"No, but will it not be bad for you?"

"Bah... the guys also wanted to go and say hello!!" she said laughing. "Furthermore, I'm happy you came. I have missed you a bit."

"Well, I thought you had got used to it." Isa said softly.

"Yeah... well, you have grown up at good boarding schools and now you are away from home." Karmilla said. "So when I return home you are not there either."

"yeah, I have moved to Heatherfield." Isa told her. "Good shops, good high school, nice people..."

"And how is your job going lately?" Karmilla asked. "Too much of it?"

"Nah, I have been looking for one but it seems I can't get one." Isa said. "Well." She added laughing as an image came to her mind. "I now work on house matters, you know, cooking, cleaning..."

"You got married!!" Karmilla said opening her eyes wide.

"No!!" Isa said laughing. "I have to share flat with a far relative and a friend. Do you remember Caleb?"

"Caleb... Caleb... I have met some Calebs, but I think none of them were relative of us." Karmilla said. "Are they handsome?"

Then Isa threw her a flying pillow that hit her face. That meant the beginning to a pillow fight.

After that, they went out of the hotel, better said, they ran away cause Karmilla was forbidden to get out without asking first.

They walked around the city with the rest of the band guys and visited the main things there.

They got into big department stores, took millions of photographs...

And when it was about getting dark, and they were travelling on a tube department towards the place where the concert was being held, they got a phone call.

The manager was about having a heart attack cause they had just left a couple of notes about them going out for visiting the town and he knew not where they were.

Then when they were about leaving the tube station, a couple of guys with jack knives tried to rob them. They ended up with several bruises and laying against the wall.

"You keep on being a tough girl." The guitarist told Isa as she clapped her hands as to clean the dust on them.

"I don't allow guys as them to try bulling people in hurry." Isa said softly. "And now, c'mon. Your manager is going to kill you, again."

The concert was wonderful, as always. Lot of people were there cheering the band and singing their songs. After each song the scenery was filled with flying flowers and plushies from the crowd. The plushies used to end on Isa's hands so she smiled as she saw a doll that looked hand made and the perfect "Doll image" of her sister.

On the last song, there was a big movement when Karmilla spoke.

"I know this is not the usual, but have you all met my sister?" she said.

Isa wanted to disappear, specially when the guitarist went to get her by the hand and take her to the stage. On less than ten seconds she found herself on a big scenery singing with her sister Karmilla a duet.

"That was great!" one of the guys said laughing. "Didn't knew you could sing so well."

"Of course she can sing well." Karmilla said smiling. "She is my sister! Art run though our veins!"

Isa was smiling and going red with each word they said.

"Perhaps you should begin singing professionally." The guitarist said smiling. "You have the voice and the look."

From all the people in the band, Karmilla and him were the ones she most liked and more trust had to chat with. So that comment made her go bright red.

"Thanks." She said as the rest laugh.

They were now at the hotel room drinking Champaign and smoking (not Isa) while they played poker. They used to do it when they were on tour.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, it must be that other group." The drummer said.

"Did you called them to come here?" Karmilla said softly.

"Sis, you shouldn't smoke." Isa told her as the drummer opened the door. "It's bad for your lungs and so for your voice."

"You should enjoy more of life dear sis." Karmilla told her softly. "Ah! Just on time." She added smiling as she saw the new came ones. "Sit around, we are playing poker."

"I'm afraid I'll just watch." A guy who looked as the leader said. "Hey! Is that the girl you said was your sister, Karmilla?"

"Yep, she is my little sister Isabelle." Karmilla said smiling. "Isa, say hello."

"Hi!" she said softly as she put her cards down. "I need a little rest, so there's a free spot here."

"Hey, where are you going?" Karmilla said.

"Relaxing a bit." She said.

"Ah, ground floor." Karmilla said. "Second door to the right and then... third, no, forth door to your right again."

"Thank you." She said before leaving.

"Where was she going?" the guys said.

"To relax." The drummer of Karmilla's said.

"That mean to swim a bit." The guitarist said putting his bet on the table.

"Hey, 'Kid'. Why don't you move your butt and follow her?" Karmilla told to the guitarist of the other band who also was the leader and the youngest of the band.

"I don't chase women." He said smiling.

"Just the waitress." His drummer said.

"And that journalist who interviewed you for the teen magazine." The singer added.

After a while, the guy left the room too. He walked to the lift, then to the ground floor. He walked along a corridor and through the second door to the right and then the forth door again to his right. That way he arrived to an indoor swimming pool with hot vapour due to the heat inside the room.

There he saw nothing at first and then a red haired head break the water surface to begin moving fast at water. He then sat down on a bench where she had left a towel and looked at the fast swimming girl. After a little while she came out of water and walked on the edge.

"Were you spying me?" she said as she saw him staring at her.

"Just came down here cause I was getting bored up there." He answered. "By the way, nice swimming suit."

"Thanks, this is confortable and beautiful." She said. "Don't you want getting in the water? This is warm."

"I prefer staying here, thanks." He said.

When she went out she wrapped herself on a towel and they chatted. That way she discovered he was the guitarist of a Spanish pop group who was now trying to open their way on European musical world. He was from the south and the band was pretty new also.

They would be leaving the following day for France and Isa and her sister's band were leaving the following day for Barcelona and after that, by plane, to London.

The other band was also going to be at London but he didn't knew when; it depended on how long they would be at France for the tour.

Anyway, they chatted for long and he spent the night at her bedroom while Karmilla smiled as she had a man at her bedroom too.

That was the usual on Karmilla's foreign tours. Music, craze and funny and crazy nights for everyone. It had been the same on nights since she was 16.

When she woke up, he was still there, by her side. She looked at the time. It was still early in the morning so she laid her head down and rested again. When she woke up again later, it was Karmilla who was by her side smiling in fun.

"If you are looking for your blue prince he has left." She said.

"Yeah, to France. I know." Isa said sitting on the bed. "I think we will not see again for... ever?"

"I would not be so sure." Karmilla said showing her a paper caught with two fingers on a informal way as if it was a bank note.

"What's this?" Isa said opening the paper and reading a number noted down there with an email address.

"A way of keeping in touch." Karmilla said. "I found it next to you, over the pillow with that." She added pointing to a big red rose with a note attached to the wrap. "What happened here yesterday night?"

"Nothing you can imagine." Isa said taking the note to read it. "You know I don't use men like that."

Then she smiled as she read the note:

"Dear friend:

It has been a pleasure to have met such a nice girl as you. I think I would have to ask our manager to book us a concert at your place, just for fun so you would know how good our band is. I got lot of fun tonight but I must leave now. As you are still sleeping and it's too early I don't want to wake you up so I have left you a paper to contact me whenever you want to.

By the way, don't mistake the rose. It's a flower for another flower. Cause that's what you are, a mighty wild flower with great value.

Keep on being like you are, keep on fighting for your own dreams cause you will end reaching them.

You are special. Don't give up your own dreams.

Till we meet again, dear friend."

Then he had signed the note. That made Isa smile. Nothing had happened that night. Nothing but the fact that they had sleep on the same place, but that didn't meant anything. Karmilla, on the other hand, was a different matter.

"I think you have fell for that guy." Karmilla said jocking on a singing tone.

"I think we are just friends." Isa said answering back on the same tone. "Anyway, weren't we leaving for another place?"

"Yes, I was coming here for waking you up. I have made your baggage." Karmilla said standing up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!!" the guys said getting in the room jocking as they carried some bags on their backs.

"Hey, we would be really happy if you went down like that." The guitarist said.

Then Isa realised she was wearing a T-shirt and her knickers for sleeping and went pink.

"I change and go down, so... would you guys mind leaving for some minutes please?" she said.

The guys left. After getting wear on baggy medium leg length trousers and a tank top, Isa walked out and down to the hall carrying her personal bag as Karmilla had got sure their bags were took to the mini-bus they had for travelling to the train station.

They were sleeping and hearing music at the travel from Madrid to Barcelona. It would have been better to travel by plane, but it was too expensive for them so a train like that was perfect for travelling, mixed with common passengers.

Karmilla got slept over her sister's shoulder hearing a CD Matt had gave her before leaving. Peter had also given her another one. Both with music they liked. Matt had made one for Will and another for her and Peter made one for Cornelia and other for her. She knew they should have not done that cause their girls would go jalous, but as they were all friends they didn't knew or didn't minded. In exchange, she had promised to take them some CDs of Karmilla specially signed for them all. In fact, Karmilla was the first one wanting to sign them for her sister's friends.

When they arrived Barcelona things were like the previous day. They were gone again from the hotel for shopping and sightseeing around the city and in the afternoon she was at the back stage hearing them concerting. This time, she took great care of not being too near the scenery when the last song were to come in order her not to have to sing too.

In the night, they were turned their room, cause the rest of guys had good rooms but not a suit for themselves (that was a honour reserved for Karmilla and her sister), into a disco.

Those were turning out to be good holiday days.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or TV. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happened in either of them!!)

**Chapter 15: Sun and beach. Tar, roads, books and cars.**

"I hate this place!!" Irma said nearly yelling when the van stopped on the same cottage's main door. "Why do we have to come here every summer?"

"Cause this is sea and we are on family holidays." Mss. Lair said smiling as Mr. Lair took the baggage from the police van that he had used to carry them all and the bags there.

"But I don't like this!" Irma said.

"Young miss." Her father then said. "You have to be here, this is our family holidays so you are not going to ruin this."

"But..." he said. "Ok. Could I at least go with my friends to a holiday when we go back, please..." she begged.

"No. You are too young!" Mr. Lair said going on the car. "I've got to return to the office, but I'll be back for dinner, ok?"

Then he left.

"Don't worry Irma." Her mother said smiling warmly as Christopher began running around the house. "I'll speak to him and I'll try him to allow you to go."

"Thanks mum!!" Irma said smiling.

"But in exchange you have to behave while we are here, ok?" she said then. "First you have your family holidays and then your friends' ones, done?"

"Mum, you are the best!" Irma said smiling. "Wait till I tell the rest!"

"By the way, where are your friends?" she asked as they began unpacking.

"Will is at a resort with her mother." Irma began saying. "Tara is at her hometown, Cornelia is probably at a cool beach and Hai Lin is at Heatherfield."

"Oh, yes." The mother said. "I remember her restaurant never closes... And what about that new friend you made this term?"

"You'd better sit down." Irma advised her. "She is supposed to be with Karmilla on tour around Europe!!"

Meanwhile, on Heatherfield, Phobos was sitting with Cedric on his bookshop.

"Is it always so boring?" he asked.

"Yes, and this was the alibi I used to have when I was looking for your sister Elyon." Cedric said taking the dust out of some new books he had bought from a private collector.

"I still have to get used to living here." Phobos said. "I have to go to a school full of brainless teens, study, learn bilges... And also having to treat that fool of Caleb well."

"Oh, and how is to live with that guardian?" Cedric said. "It has to be worse than being a mere human."

"No." Phobos said. "In fact... it's pleasant. She is nice to me and cooks for all of us. Yet I hate when she tells me off cause I have clean bad. But what did she expected?! I have never had to clean a single thing! I was a prince!!"

"Perhaps I should frighten her." Cedric said.

"Don't even try." Phobos said. "She has beaten up some armed men just herself. Furthermore... she is not that bad."

"She forces you to do silly cleaning tasks." Cedric said. "That's insulting."

"Well... I must admit I hate to clean, but at least she takes care of that servant and me." Phobos said. "In fact, I'm beginning to miss her a bit."

Cedric then looked at his prince in shock. He had never missed anyone, not even him. He had always cared just about himself, the rest of people were importantless.

Such was the shock that the duster he was cleaning with fell from his hands. He couldn't believe he had heard such words coming out his master's mouth. That was it, he must have heard wrong.

"Don't get angry, but you can't cook as well as her and she was clever enough for keeping a chat with her and making me enjoy it."

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never spoke so highly of anyone. He had no friends. Why was he speaking so highly on such a girl as the long red haired one? What kind of tricks she had put him under to control him?

"Prince Phobos." Cedric then said. "What...? I can't believe you have forgot about taking a revenge on her. You wanted to use her to get to the heart of Kandrakar and recover your power!!"

"I have another plan." Phobos said. "Chairman."

"What?!" Cedric said.

"She has told me that would match me wonderfully. I would get power and money by working on that."

"But..." Cedric said white as a sheet.

"I have informed myself. Chairmen are powerful men with lot of money, respected by nearly everyone... and for that I will just have to go to the university get a career and begin to climb positions on a company till I can have my own one."

Then Cedric sat down on the counter, to be more accurate he fell over it cause his legs turned as if rubber made. That was too much for him to assimilate it on one go. His beloved prince, the king of evil suddenly turned into a good man by a single woman, no fights, no death menaces... just chats!

"Did you knew I had some detentions in the high since I got here?" he then said.

Well, perhaps he was not such a good man after all.

"I wonder what the rest would be doing right now." Phobos said.

"Such little girls?" Cedric said. "They will be doing silly things. Anyway, didn't your dear flat mates told you where they were going?"

"The servant just disappeared and told he was being missing some days." Phobos said. "And the girl said she was travelling to a place called Europe to met someone."

"Europe." Cedric said taking a world map. "Europe is a whole continent."

"Perhaps I should phone her?" he said.

"Don't bother." Cedric said. "She has different time than here."

Then he began explaining him about the time areas on the earth according to some lines the planet was divided by.

After that, they went to have meal at the Silver Dragon. Hai Lin had told them to go there cause she was the one in charge of keeping an eye on Phobos while Isabelle was out. Three times a day was more than enough.

While she was not at the restaurant and she had some free time she went skating or doing some artistical things. Furthermore, on the weekend of the first week alone, Eric came to the town and visited her. He would stay there for summer so they would met when she had free time.

That made Hai Lin smile wide when she knew. That would be a good chance of them hanging around together.

Perhaps she would not miss so much the other guardians.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or TV. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (What am I saying? This is not going to happened in either of them!!)

**Chapter 16: Isabelle's Holidays 2.**

After being at Spain, finally Karmilla's band was at England. As that country was also an English speaker they had booked to stay at London at least for five days playing on four different places with one day for themselves to go around the town.

That time the band travelled on a plane, business class as it was proper for them and their new status.

"Did you got news from your handsome friend?" the guitarist asked Isa as he saw her having a look at her mobile phone.

"You really care?" Isa asked jocking too. "Last mail I got it on the airport. They are flying to Ireland, happy?"

"Pretty much better." The guitarist said smiling.

"It seems our little pet has fallen for a guy!!" the drummer said then messing her hair softly.

"Hey, stop jocking." Karmilla said. "I'm trying to sleep." She said with the sleeping mask on, then she lifted it slightly. "Furthermore, she doesn't love that guy now; she loves a guy on her new home."

"Karmilla!!" she said shocked as she went pink and the guys laugh.

"What? It's true." She said putting the mask back on. "You have been shopping some guy's things and I think they are not for you."

"If you need help then ask us." The bassist said then.

"Yep, anything for you, 'little sister'. We are as family, aren't we?" the guitarist said.

The guitarist was travelling next to Karmilla and the other two back them. Isa was on Karmilla's other side and next to the window.

Apart from them, there were just about six other people travelling there, and they seemed businessmen sleeping before reaching Gatwick airport. They were wearing the sleeping masks and earphones connected to the seat hi-fi which was now playing relaxing music to help people sleeping.

When they arrived there, it was about ten in the morning, and lot of fans were already there to see their idols.

Karmilla and the guys went first and Isa went after them. Staff was the last ones getting down the plane. Karmilla and the rest wanted to say hello to the fans, but the bodyguards didn't allowed them but to slightly touch some outstretched hands. Then Isa took something from her side bag and threw it to the crowd. She was the one on charge of throwing the fans some autographs the band members signed while they were flying.

Then they took their bags and were forced to move to the minibus waiting for taking them to the hotel.

Of course, that time they didn't respect the rules either and they soon managed to sneak out of the hotel. It was the following morning when they woke up.

Again Isa was up before the rest of them and down at the hotel's pool swimming a bit till any of the band members went down to look for her, usually her sister cause they tended to spend some nights sleeping together and speaking about the last life news.

That morning it was Mitch, the helper of the manager helper. He was there handing her a towel when she walked out to dive in the water by jumping from the edge.

"You keep on not being able to sleep much?" he asked.

"That is something you can't control, is it?" she answered beginning to dry her hair with soft touches after having squeezing it to make water get off.

"It's ok." He said laughing. "You don't need to take your awful temper with me. You are quite nice in general."

"Sorry." She said. "It's just… I miss my friends. I suppose. I have missed my sister but… well, she doesn't need me, does she?"

"She misses you more than what you can imagine." The guy said.

"And have you told her about how you feel?" she asked joking as she hit him softly on his ribs with her elbow.

"No. I admire her, but… well, I love someone else." He said smiling. "She and I would never be able to be together."

"Just cause you are younger than her doesn't mean anything." She said wrapping herself with the hotel bath gown he brought her. "And who is the fortunate? Eh?"

"Silvia, you know, your sister's choreographer." He said smiling.

"The one with that middle length brown hair and greyish blue eyes?" she said "That Silvia?!"

"Yep." He said smiling. "We have chatted lot of times and she is also cute and sexy and…"

"A couple of years younger than me." Isa said smiling. "You are a bit pervert." She said joking. "You are at least six years elder than her."

"But she is so nice and cute…" he said dreamily.

"Now I know why she was so happy during the term." Isa muttered to herself smiling. "Ok Mitch, congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks!!" he said happily. "She will be coming right some days after you leave to visit us. I think Karmilla asked her dad to teach her some new steps, hehe."

That was always like that. She was the pet of the band so she got along with the "staff on the backstage" like a house on fire. They joked and got fun. And she was always allowed to help them with the lights and special effects. That way, she learned long ago how to use the mix table, to control the lights on the stage with six different machines; to work with the smoke machines and to make the special effects work exactly as she wanted to. In fact, she and the guys used to make fun by playing tricks when she was allowed to work with them. And that was when she was not taking care of making her sister and the band member's needs be ready before they could ask for them during the show rests.

In the night after the second day concert they were to the hotel, but Karmilla had the idea of going to a disco before sleeping, so all the band went.

They all danced together, first ones, then others... changing all the time. However, they didn't allow their girls stop for a single moment, and they soon lost sight the one from the other. Isa went from a guy to another once and again. She was beginning to feel dizzy of dancing that much when she felt a couple of hands around her hips at her back, that meant she had to change dancing partner.

She turned around to face the one dancing with her and when she saw his face… she jumped to his neck.

"Surprise!" the lead singer of the Spanish band they had met some days ago said laughing.

The spent the night dancing, and the following day they were out too. As his band was not famous he could still go out and same went for his partners. However, Karmilla and the rest also sneaked out of the hotel.

The days they were around there, they all hang around together. But fun was to be end and the last night, Isa and the singer promised to become the best of their kind so as their paths to rejoin again soon.

And when she was about getting in the plane…

"Remember our promise." She said smiling.

"I promise to go the best singer to get to your place." He said smiling.

Then he took a rose from his sleeve and handed it to her smiling in fun as he saw her surprised face.

"I… You know we can't…?"

Smiling, he laid a finger over her lips to make her quiet, and then he kissed her hand softly.

"I know." He said. "We are just friends, so… your boyfriend has nothing to be afraid off."

Karmilla just smiled while the guys laughed softly seeing her pink on her cheeks. Then, after Isa being hugged by all the guys, Karmilla was the one in front of her.

"Hey, just take care, ok?" Karmilla said. "And if you need anything give me a call and I'll be there. All of us."

"Don't worry, Karma." Isa said smiling. "You know I can protect myself pretty well."

Then they did a high five and Karmilla hugged her too while she hugged back.

When she was sitting on her first class seat she saw them all saying bye from the airport windows, all smiling. Then she saw Karmilla and the singer guy kiss their hands and sticking it to the glass pane.

Then she knew she would miss them all again.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or TV. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (what am I saying? This is not going to happened in either of them!!)

I know this chapter is too short, but I couldn't thought anything else to post… Sorry once again.

**Chapter 17: Cornelia, Elyon and Caleb Holidays.**

"Are you ok, Caleb?" Elyon asked him as she saw him looking to a far point on the horizon.

"Yes, Elyon." He said. "I was just thinking."

"I also wonder what my friends the guardians will be doing day after day." She recognised smiling. "And Cornelia is my best friend."

"It was not her who I was thinking about." Caleb recognised turning around to see the corridor where the balcony was placed by.

"Oh." Elyon said confused. "Who then?"

"Never mind." He said softly.

Suddenly Elyon realised on something and smiled.

"Did she liked the bracelet you got her?" she asked.

"Well, she didn't knew of them." He said.

"I knew!" she said happily, then she pocked him on the arm softly and playfully as she smiled. "Recognise it, you were thinking on that 'kitty' guardian Irma calls her."

"I like her, but as I also like the other guardians." Caleb said.

"Caleb loves a girl, Caleb loves a girl." Elyon began singing playfully.

"I don't love any girl!" Caleb said. "Furthermore…" he added sighing. "She doesn't love anyone."

"How are you so sure?" Elyon asked. "Has she told you?"

"No, but…" he said. She had told him, he then remembered. "She mentioned something about her being hurt for that so… she promised herself never again to love."

Elyon then fell silent too, she knew how it was. She had heard some girls say such thing. And then Cornelia, who was not likely to fall for anyone, had fallen for Caleb some time ago. Anyone could fall for a guy and the other way round.

"Caleb, you can go to see her." Elyon told him then.

"No way. First I don't know where she is, and second, I have my pride." Caleb said.

"And she didn't say where she was travelling too?"

"Europe." Caleb said. "Around all Europe, so…"

"Ok, then you should wait till she arrives or ask Oracle to allow you to get where she is." Elyon said smiling.

"I prefer waiting." Caleb said. "After all, holydays are for resting from work…"

"Lillian!!!" Cornelia said angry as he took his hairbrush covered of her favourite lipstick.

"Mum!!" Lillian said running to hide behind her mother. "Mum!!! She wants to hurt me!!"

"What's up now?" their mother said a bit tired of their constant fights.

"She turned my brush into this! And she did it on purpose!!" Cornelia said showing her mother her now blond hair stained with pink lipstick giving her a weird look of punk model.

"Lillian, I have told you a million times your sister's things are not toys you can play with." Their mother said on a fed up tired way. "And Cornelia, I think you should play with your sister a bit more instead of fighting with her. After all, you are her elder sister…"

"She is just a little monster!!" Cornelia said.

"I'm tired!" their mother said angry as Lillian was now crying. "Cornelia, get to your bedroom!"

"I'm tired of always coming here!!" Cornelia said shutting the door of her room angrily.

She then jumped to her bed and hugged her pillow angry.

Her mother was always like that, she always believed that little toad of Lillian instead of her who was elder. Why was she always so unfair with her?

Suddenly she remembered the incident with the butterfly when Endarno was about becoming oracle. She knew exactly how would have been if she was never born.

How sad she had felt when her father, her mother and even Lillian looked at her as if they didn't know her.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Cornelia…" Lillian said. "I'm sorry to have endirth your hair…"

"You put my favourite lipstick on my favourite hair brush." Cornelia said still a bit angry as she remembered what Lillian had done.

"Sorry… Here I give you my favourite." She said handing her a doll hairbrush and a game lipstick. "They are my favourite too… do you forgive me?"

"Hum… just if you swim with me a bit at the lake." Cornelia said running to tickling her.

She caught her unaware and they began tickling each other for a while till they got to the lake. The same place where some summers before they had fought three Nerissa's servants, the same place where Shagon took Caleb from her.

"Cornelia, are you coming or what?" Lillian said.

"Coming!" she said.

Caleb was just past, now they were good friends and nothing more. He was supposed to be with Elyon. She would give everything she got for spending some days at Meridian with her. They were best friends since they met but Elyon was a princess and she had to return to her place, leaving her alone again. She now had four good friends who shared lot, five now the new one was there.

She then wondered what the rest would be doing right then. Even the new "rock princess" one who was with her sister on a tour all over Europe.

"I whish she brought me something from Paris Modes…" Cornelia thought dreamily during dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. magazine or TV. Serie so... this could not be what is happening on either of them. (What am I saying? This is not going to happened in either of them!!)

**Chapter 18: Back together.**

It was just a day since the five main guardians were back together. Now they were waiting at the airport again.

First one arriving was Phobos, who seemed to have missed his guardian too much even when Hai Lin seemed not so evil towards him yet still a bit suspicious.

The next one was Caleb with Elyon, who appeared on a corner by doing a portal with Caleb's seal. And in the end arrived the rest of guardians with Peter.

They didn't go too happy when they saw Phobos there.

"Wow, the rat has come." Irma said sarcastically. "I thought you had no good feelings towards anyone."

"I suppose in the deeps you have been missing her, hum?" Hai Lin asked in fun.

Then Phobos looked at them, the Chinese one was right, he had missed her. The house was so empty without her or the Caleb servant that he had gone to spend some days with Cedric.

"I have not miss her much." He then said. "But she is friend so… isn't this what friends do here?"

That answer made them all go confused.

"Flight from Paris will be landing at gate 302." The girl from the loudspeakers said.

"When will it land?" Cornelia asked then.

"Don't know." Elyon said.

"I'll ask the loudspeakers." Will said.

After a little while, the loudspeaker she was being asking to answered her.

"Flight from Paris will be landing at gate 302 on five minutes." It said. "Or at least that's what the operating centre said."

"Did you hear?" She said. "Let's look for the gate."

Five minutes later, they saw the plane landing on the airport tracks and another minute later, people began going out the gate. She came out looking a bit sleepy.

"Wow!" she said when she saw them. "What a great welcome!"

"Just formalities." Irma said.

"Welcome back." Elyon said smiling.

"Your majesty." Isa said lowering her head softly so as to appear normality at the airport. "I would bow but we are on a human packed place."

The girls then laughed.

"No friends call me that." She said smiling. "I prefer being called Elyon if you don't mind. Here on earth I'm just Elyon Portrait."

"Sure, yo… Elyon." Isa said smiling.

"Didn't you bring some presents?" Irma asked.

"They are on my baggage." She said smiling as she took an extra-bag while Caleb took the rest.

"Allow me." Phobos said taking the bag she was holding.

"I can carry them." I said realising I had been taken all my bags but for the rugsack I always carried with me on my back.

"Gentlemen don't allow women carrying any weight." Caleb said. "But I didn't know he was one."

"Ok, then… thanks guys." Isa said smiling.

"What have you brought us, what have you brought us…?!" Hai Lin asked fast.

"Some little things." Isa said smiling.

"Well, that's good." Cornelia said. "Cause all of us have brought little things for all."

"Well, then I suggest giving them at our house." Isa said smiling. "If you guys don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind." Caleb said.

"Nor do me." Phobos said. "Do I have other choice?" he added sighing.

Then they went to Isa's place on Phobos car and Peter's one.

"The truth is I brought not important things, but my sister insisted into giving some things for each…" Isa added opening the bag she had taken last.

Then the bag seemed to burst and packets began falling down.

"Wow!" Irma said.

"What did you brought?" Caleb said. "The whole shop?"

"Hey!" Isa said. "Don't tell me off! Karma was the one stuffing my bags with all that!"

"You girls certainly buy too much things." Peter said sitting on the sofa with Phobos and Caleb who had turned TV. on and were looking to some kind of adds channel. "Guys, why don't we see the Sports one? The Raptors are playing against the bulls!"

"But this is fun!" Phobos said.

"Vow." Isa said handing packets to the rest of guardians and putting Orube's apart too. "If it was for him, Phobos would spend the whole day looking at that silly advertisement channel."

"That's not true!" he said. "I also like the news!"

"Phobos, basket is also fun." Caleb said. "Yet of course, such a guy as you would never appreciate it."

Then something hit his neck. He held it and saw a packet well wrapped on a paper bag where his name was written.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

"Yes, and… here is for Phobos, this for you Peter… Orube's… Matt's… Joel's…" she said. "Ah, and this… for the evil human: Cedric!" she said kidding as she took a little plastic bag she had handed to all and which contained an standard signed pack of Karmilla's concert the band had signed for her friends.

"You bought all of this?" Peter asked.

"Some." She said "Most of them were things hotels and shops give my sister and me for being her sister…"

"A true Prada's young line dress!!" Cornelia said.

"And soaps and bathing products from best hotels in Europe!!" Irma said.

"I love this pair of sun glasses!!" Hai Lin said happy.

"And look at this coco wax for surf boards!!" Peter said astonished. "O'Neill one!"

"Where did you buy these cute things?" Taranee asked as she showed all her earrings?

"Cornelia's dress was a gift from Paris designers in Spain." She began. "I was given all that bathing stuff on all the hotels so as Irma is like water I thought she would love them so I picked one of each for her. I got Taranee's things on Nothing Hill's street market, Peter's wax on an Italian shop… Caleb's sweater on Portobello's street market…" she said counting the things. "And the bag is a deluxe pack from my sister's. Specially made for friends and top fans… She also bought some clothing for me as her welcoming present."

"It's… it's…" Irma said about fainting as she held a signed CD on her hands.

"Why does my pack have two?" Peter asked.

"Yours and Matt's." Isa said smiling. "I met another good European band who seemed to have gone friends with my sister's one so their youngest was about our age and… well, he gave me four as present."

"But all this stuff cost quite a lot!" Cornelia said with her eyes wide open.

"Just forget them, right?" Isa said softly. "Who wants something for eating?"

"I think she is trying to change topic..." Irma muttered when Isabel left for the kitchen.

"Have you come across that conclusion on your own Holmes?" Cornelia asked her.

"Phobos, have you allowed our fridge to go empty?" Isa asked putting her head out the kitchen. "Don't tell me we have to go back to 'Fridge isn't filled himself by magic' chapter?"

"I have not been here since you two left." He said serious. "And I have never gone shopping that."

"Then ask the snake to tell you how to do it." Irma said ironically.

"Isa, allow us to pay for some pizzas for all." Will said smiling. "At least that's the less we can do after all those things…"

"Yeah, you look tired." Hai Lin said a bit worried.

"Seats on tourist-class are not very comfortable." Cornelia said.

"I came on business-class." Isa said softly going red. "My sister's manager pays for it on my visiting those trips."

"What?!" all of them said astonished.

"Then why did you went tired?" Peter said.

"I couldn't sleep much last nights." She said. "My sister's tours are full of craze and parties."

"I can imagine." Irma said dramatically. "Massages, parties till late, no parents telling you off…"

"She trying to fill my bed with men…" Isa said. "But that's something I don't want to speak about right now, please…"

"Ok, I have an idea." Taranee said. "Why don't you go up and have a hot bath while we begin cleaning this a bit?"

"I can't do it." She just said. "Phobos and Caleb were the ones on charge of cleaning it while I was away."

"Caleb was with me at meridian." Elyon said.

"And I have been away at Cedric's while you two were missing." Phobos said.

"C'mon." Peter said pushing me to the stairs. "Go upstairs, relax and we will clean all this for you."

That was what finally she did. While she was up, Peter was sent to buy some pizzas so as the rest of the remaining ones knew about the guardians powers, they united to clean it all faster.

So, when Isa went back down wearing a pair of old jeans and a loose t-shirt she used to be at home, they were all ready to have dinner while Caleb had taken some dishes he had laid on the table for them all to have pizza and a drink there.

It's been about three weeks since they were all together there, two and six days since the light and darkness guardian left on her summer holydays. And he had surprisingly missed her too much. While they were having dinner, they had some fun, and even the evil but powerless Phobos, who had finally managed to pass his year with just dropping natural sciences and French who he would pass if he did a little work to hand on the return, seemed to be having fun with those gang of people younger than him on about three to four years.

Perhaps he could think that his female housemate would be a fool to trust such an evil guy, but he had not done anything too evil lately before they all separated for beginning their summer separated. Now they were all together, guardians, a common human and the evil prince having pizza together.

Could things go better?

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Petter suddenly said. "We, and I mean Matt, Joel, some other friends and me, were planning to do a little trip to the beach for some summer surfing and fun."

Obviously things could always go better.

"I've been on the beach for two weeks." Irma said. "And that was no fun."

"Well… we thought that with girls would be funnier." He said.

"Count on us." Will, Cornelia and Isa said at once holding by their shoulders, and then laughing.

"What do you say Elyon?" Caleb said.

"It's long since I don't go to the beach." Elyon said smiling.

"I suppose you can count on me too, bro." Taranee said smiling too.

"Well, I'll scarify myself." Irma said.

"Caleb? Phobos?" Isa asked them.

"I'm going too." Caleb said. "I suppose beach can be fun."

"I bet he wants to protect Elyon and Isa." Taranee said with her mind powers.

"Poor of him." Isa said with the same way and smiling in fun. "He still doesn't want to know I can defend myself pretty well on human ways too."

"Hey, if you are going count me too." Phobos said. "I don't want to stay another week here alone with Cedric. He is always complaining about being humans!"

"Humans?" Petter said confused.

"He meant from Heatherfield…" Taranee said embarrassed.

"Yes." Hai Lin said. "They are immigrants."

"Europeans." Caleb said trying to help.

"Ok, so settled then?" Petter said deciding to ignore that confusing fact. "I'll tell the rest to keep on looking a good place."

"And where were you planning to spend night at?" Will asked.

"I bet tents, as always." Taranee thought.

"Tents, that's the usual thing to do when you go with lot of people." Peter said smiling.

"I'm allergic to sleeping sacks." Cornelia said.

"Vows for tents?" Will asked.

All but for Phobos and Cornelia raised their hands.

"Ok." Cornelia said lifting her hand. "If you want to go so madly I suppose I could sleep on one too."

"I suppose you don't mean me also on one of those…" Phobos said.

"Tents." Caleb said. "One of those cloths you sleep under inside a weird kind of sack."

"Sacks!" Phobos said. "Don't count on me!"

"He also comes." Isa said smiling when the rest were leaving and he was having a long bath. "Leave it to me." She added winking.


	19. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: THE BIRTHDAY**

"Did you remember it?" Will asked Cornelia softly.

"Yes, Hay Lin is going to decorate the place." She answered. "And I think the guys are going to help everything to be ready. But we have to entertain her till the party time."

"Does everyone know?" Will asked then after nodding. "Orube? Caleb?"

"Yes, even the rat and the snake." Cornelia said. "Everyone is aware."

"What's so important?" Isa asked putting her head backwards to hear them.

"I was asking Cornelia when the next tryouts are." Will said.

"Yes, I told her I don't know." Cornelia said smiling.

On the back seat, Phobos shook his head. He knew what was going on, and smiled as he knew the guardians were hiding something to the other guardian. Something he would also hide from her, even when he thought those things the others called birthday parties were useless and silly.

He then wrote something down on a paper and threw the ball to Isa who caught it without even looking at it. She opened the note and began reading.

"Do you have anything to do after school?" he had written down on the paper.

"No. Though I think Caleb will come to pick us up." She answered back the same way before Collins turned to try to catch what was going on.

"Then perhaps you could ask the guardians and take me to that department stores you always speak about."

"Why?" she answered back the same way.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Collins asked as he knew something was happening and he couldn't spot what or where. "What is more important than Henry VIII?"

"Nothing sir." A guy said.

"Phobos, are you bothering the girls again?" he asked then.

"I'm not doing anything!" he said.

"Hummm… I don't want another interruption again." He said turning to the blackboard again.

Then Phobos threw another paper to Isa once again.

"I just wanted to check if it's true you can learn about economy at a shop." He had written down.

Then the light and shadow guardian held her laugh as she saw the really basic and somehow silly answer he gave her.

"Ok, let me ask the girls." She wrote down.

Then she wrote down on another piece of paper "Shopping this afternoon?" and handed it at her back so as Will to get it. She soon got stolen it by her and when she looked behind after Will and Cornelia whispering among them, she saw them raising thumbs as they smiled.

"Shopping is the perfect alibi for keeping her far from the party arrangements." Cornelia whispered Will.

After having meal and telling Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee about the afternoon plan while Isa was out at the toilet for trying to mend the disaster Phobos did on her t-shirt by dropping some pasta on it.

"I think that would keep her busy enough till we end the party things." Hay Lin said smiling.

"Hey, we are ending choosing and getting the songs ready." Matt said. "I hope she likes them."

"Of course she does." Phobos said. "She will make Caleb and me mad by playing _Cobalt blue_, _Karmilla_, the Spaniards and the mix music CDs each time she is home doing her matters there!"

"I bet he doesn't like the music." Irma whispered Hay Lin making her hold her laugh too.

"I think Peter and Nigel will be choosing the CDs for the DJ." Taranee said. "So if they have to buy any new CD I suppose you could see them around, with a bit of luck."

"No, Phobos. Sincerely, why did you suggest her to go shopping?" Will asked him. "We all know you hate that."

"I thought you were on little trouble so I decided to give a hand." He said picking a French fry from Isa's dish and being hit the hand by Matt. "Furthermore, I'm interested on economy and merchandise things."

"What are you planning, dude?" Matt said. "Taking over this planet?"

"I want to become a chairman." Phobos said ending with his food. "So she told me I should study economy as university career and then begin from 0 to reach the top. That's what I'm trying to do, analysing data from shopping and all that."

That left the whole group gobsmacked as they didn't understood anything. Anyway, they had to drop it because Isa was arriving back.

When afternoon lessons ended Caleb was there waiting for them.

"Shopping again?!" he said shocked. "No, please!"

"C'mon." Isa said holding his arm. "You need to buy a new jean, you torn the last one."

"Ok, ok…" he said giving up. "I'll go just for keeping an eye on the rat."

"Nearly a whole year living together and he still doesn't trust me." Phobos said as being disappointed.

However, when they were shopping, they found Taranee and Nigel carrying some plastic dishes and glasses. Luckily Cornelia was able to avoid Isa seeing them by showing her a skirt stand at their back.

"I think this year skirts are a bit shorter than before." Cornelia said.

"Well, if you are pretty and out for a party then they are perfect." Isa said.

"Do you imagine me wearing this?" Will say joking.

"And what would you wear for a party?" Phobos asked.

He was being a bit too straight about the party topic.

"It depends." Isa answered.

"Depends on?" Cornelia asked.

"On some things. For example, if the guy I like will be there I would wear something sexy and femalish; if it's just friends, I would wear something comfortable and cool. If it was an event I would wear something smart…"

"And for a party with friends and lot of handsome guys?" Cornelia said.

"It depends on the place." She said smiling. "Where do you want to 'for example' have it?"

"The beach." Will said smiling trying to dissimulate.

"Beach, so I suppose it's hot outside, at least warm." Isa said thinking as she put her finger at her chin under her lips. "Ok, first my two pieces swimming costume, then over that I suppose a pair of shorts or perhaps a skirt, yeah, skirt is better for dancing. Then… perhaps a cute top and a jacket tied at my hips height. Casual yet a bit sportive."

"And in a big place indoors?" Will asked then.

"First underwear." Isa said laughing. "Then… I suppose mini-skirt… a funny t-shirt with a sexy logo over the breast… and comfortable yet beautiful shoes."

"Yeah, but think that there would be guys too." Cornelia said.

"Yeah, with those you would not get a guy hooked to you." Phobos said with irony.

"Then I suppose I would wear something sexier." She said smiling. "By the way, there's something I wanted to give you. I found a smart jacket I was thinking on give away because I don't like it so perhaps if any of you want it…"

"Cool!" Cornelia said. "We could get to your place now so you show us!"

"Sure." Caleb said. "Phobos and I will go to buy something we forgot so… you have about half an hour till we go back."

"And don't get in my bedroom." Phobos said. "Last time you got in for something I lost my science project."

"Phobos, meat-eating human-sized plants are not allowed home." Isa said facing him. "Did you really expect me not ending with it?"

"What kind of person would have one at his bedroom?" Cornelia asked Will on a whispering tone.

Then the three girls left for the kitty, rat and warrior's home, they took a bus and soon were there.

When they got in they found the house was more or less tidy, anyway the girls got straight to Isa's room.

"Here is the jacket." She said taking it from her wardrobe where lot of clothing was well ordered on the perches and selves while shoes were on the floor of the wardrobe well ordered too. "Wanna anything to eat?" she then offered while Cornelia looked to a Tommy Highfigger's forgery jacket with shiny eyes.

"A bit of water would be ok, thanks." Will said smiling.

"I think we also have some cookies somewhere in the kitchen cupboards." Isa said before disappearing along the corridor and downstairs.

"Did you saw it?!" Cornelia said. "This is heaven!"

"How many pieces of clothing does she have?" Will asked as she had a look at them. "Hey, I like this skirt."

Three minutes later, Isa came back the room carrying a tray with three glasses, a water jar and a dish with biscuits that left at the only table in the room.

"Did you anything you like?" she asked smiling.

"You have a lot of clothing here." Will said taking a biscuit while Cornelia danced along the room with a beautiful dress she held as if she was wearing it.

"Well, I keep most of my sister's presents so I suppose I have a bit too much clothing. I just use less than the half."

"Why?" Cornelia asked.

"Have you seen all?" Isa asked taking a little miniskirt and showing them. "I can't go around with this unless to discos."

"Why don't we wear that today?" Will asked taking a skirt and holding it as if she was wearing it. "Just for fun. We will return it later."

"Sure, take whatever you want." Isa said. "You can keep it as long as you need it."

Then the three of them began trying some robes on, trying to look as if they were to go to a party. They were so concerned about it that they didn't even heard Phobos and Caleb getting in the house arguing on a high voice.

They just realised on them when they tried to open the door.

"DON'T GET IN!!" the three shouted at once and then when they closed it began laughing.

"We have arrived." Caleb said from the corridor. "Call us if you need anything."

"Ok." Isa said from inside the room.

"Buff, I thought they were coming in and seeing us like this." Will said wearing the skirt and the bra.

"They tend to respect my space." Isa said holding a top against her breast with just one arm for Cornelia zipping it at her back and her hair up with her other hand.

After more than half an hour later they were wearing cool and sexy on Isa's robes. What took them so long was to find something matching their sizes as Isa had more defined women forms and her robes were big at the breast for Will and Cornelia making them look as ironing boards.

"Ok, now the hair." Cornelia said holding a brush from Isa's room. "Do you have any hairdressing products?"

"Yeah, at the toilet." Isa said.

"Ok, then let's go to the toilet." Cornelia said holding her hand to pull from her towards the toilet fast so the guys couldn't see them.

Will went there not long after them and they helped the others combing themselves for a supposed party with tons of handsome guys.

"Hey!" Caleb asked. "Have you drowned yourselves or what? Are you ok?"

"Caleb, girls tend to take lot of time to get ready." Phobos said ending buttoning his trousers. "Just hope they are not chatting while they do."

"They have been occupying the bathroom for more than half an hour!" Caleb said bothered. "And I need to pee!"

Then he knocked on the door again till Cornelia put his head out.

"Hey, wait a minute, we are nearly done." She said.

Then she lock the door again till five minutes later when Caleb was walking up and downstairs to prevent himself from peeing the door opened and the girls went out.

"Thanks god!" Caleb said running to the toilet while the door of the girl's room was closed before they could have a look.

"Women are mysterious." Phobos said brushing his hair while Caleb peed. "Is my hair ok? I want to cause a good impression to the guardians."

"They would never forgive you even if you really showed you are as sweet as a kitty." Caleb said ending and beginning combing his own hair.

"I wonder why women are so mysterious about their clothes." Phobos said ending with his hair.

Ten minutes later the girls went out of the bedroom while Caleb and Phobos were watching TV.

"Hey, you have took too… long." Caleb said ending with his eyes opened in surprise and delight as he saw Cornelia wearing a long patchwork skirt with what looked as drawings on glitter and a nice top matching the skirt, then Will with a tight sleeveless shirt unbuttoned at her belly and neck looking sexy and combined with a straight jean mini-skirt and a wide white cowboy buckled belt with designed little heeled childish shoes. They were combed and make up as stars and looked really pretty.

"Hey, you are lucky to share house with a girl with such ability for mode." Cornelia said moving her hair on an ''L'Oreal, cause I deserve it'' way.

"Where is her anyway?" Phobos asked.

"Toilet." Will said. "Too much water."

Then they heard the noise of the toilet being emptied and the door opening and closing.

While she went down, Caleb's eyes seemed as if they were to fall from its orbs and his jaw would fell to earth.

"C'mon, let's show off a bit." Cornelia said smiling.

"I'm still not sure this is…" Isa began saying shyly.

"C'mon, even those two wore party like." Will said. "And you look wonderful. As a sexy actress or model or star."

"Say it I look too much as a bitc…" she began.

"You look wonderful." Phobos said kissing her hand and offering her his arm to hold. "Let's move, I want to show off you a bit."

"Hey, she is not a jewel you can show off!" Caleb said going out of his astonishment state.

"Hey, we'd better move." Cornelia said. "Shall we take a bus?"

"Ok." Isa said. "Ah, Will and Cornelia suggested going out for having a milkshake."

"Yes, we know." Caleb said. "They told us while you were at the changing rooms on the department stores."

It was funny how easily he said such a lie not feeling any guilty, even more funny was Isa falling for it.

They took a bus and while they were walking towards what looked as the dancing school in Heatherfield some guys whistled for the girls making them to giggle in fun and Caleb and Phobos go annoyed at the guys' cheekiness.

"I think Taranee must be about going out his practices." Will said. "Why don't we go in and look for her?"

"I still don't know the place inside." Cornelia said smiling. "It'd be a good time for visiting it."

"But… terms are held till nine in the night." Isa said. "Oh, it's five past nine. Ok, let's get in."

"Ok, ok!" Matt said. "Here they come!"

"Everyone ready…" Irma said.

"I think there's nobody in." Isa said while the door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" everyone shouted as lights went on.

Isa's face was now astonished while her friends hugged her to say happy birthday. It seemed as if more than half of the young population of the city were there, wearing as if a party was being held there. Even Kevin, her sister's choreographer, and Silvia were there and said happy birthday to her.

Her friends, guys also, were the ones first congratulating her while she smiled in return.

"Hey, you look really… hot in those robes." Peter said smiling at her after congratulating her.

"Thanks." Isa said smiling as she went pink on her cheeks.

Then _Cobalt blue_ began playing and people began dancing with their music.

Soon couples were dancing at the dance floor.

"So that was why you took me to the department stores and then home to begin playing with my robes, wasn't it?" Isa asked her friends.

"They had to make you entertained for you not coming here and finding all out." Irma said.

"Irma, do you mind dancing one song with me?" Joel said.

"Don't get use to it." Irma said going a bit pink and trying to sound as if he was doing him a favour.

Cornelia and Peter were also to the dance floor for a dance, Hay Lin and Eric and Taranee with Nigel. The ones remaining apart were Will, as Matt was singing; Caleb, who Isa was afraid didn't like to dance, and Phobos, who was looking to the group with disgust as he didn't like the music.

Then Sean arrived and stood in front of Isabelle.

"Shall we dance, sexy one?" he said offering her his hand.

She looked to her side and saw Will smiling at her.

"Ok, just this one." She said taking his hand.

"Being the one the party is being held for and you were the one not dancing." Sean said sexily. "I am all ashamed."

"I should be happy but…" Isa said, then she looked to a side and then saw Caleb there.

"Hey, I don't mind sharing you." He said. "Who's your boyfriend? The blond one or the brown haired one?"

"I've got no boyfriend." She said looking back at him. "So…"

"Perfect." He said making her go down on his arm and then trying to kiss her. However she managed to avoid it and he kissed her neck.

"Hey, you are going too fast." She then said while the song ended. "Fine, song's over. A pleasure to have dance with you."

"Another one?" he asked.

"No, I… I have to dance with someone else, him." She said holding Joel's arm as Irma went to have a drink for both.

"What was that for?" Joel said going a bit pink as Isa danced with him.

"Sorry, I wanted to avoid him." Isa said. "As soon as he is lost I let you dance with Irma. Promise."

"No, don't worry." Joel said looking at her worried and then smiling as he looked away. "She said she doesn't like dancing with people…"

"Hey, same goes for me, the guy I felt like dancing a bit doesn't seem to like dancing or to know how to do it."

"Well, then I suppose you don't mind dancing a bit wit me, do you, birthday girl? He he."

"No." Isa said smiling. "I don't mind. Not at all."

They danced at least three songs on a row, just stopping to clap for Matt's band.

Then Peter got to them.

"Hey, Joel, you have had her too long. Time to share, don't you think?" he said smiling and then offering her his hand. "Do you want to dance this hip-hop with me?"

"You hip-hop?" she said as joking as the CD was giving _Cobalt Blue_ a rest. "Ok, let's dance."

Then it was really funny because the dance floor was opened to allow Peter and Isa dance better. Then Taranee and other dance school guy went there too.

People stop dancing to look the two couples dance. The funniest was that it was not even supposed Isa could dance so well.

Isa smiled as she was getting fun; not to say Peter that danced a _Latino_ after it. Where did they got it was a mystery, but it was plain clear Isa danced it perfect. First _Salsa_ with the choreographer and then _Tango _with Peter. He had downloaded a full course in secret, hoping to dance it with Cornelia, but when he said he knew how to dance it she asked him to dance it with Isa who had told them she learned to dance it on one of her sister's tours.

When the song ended people clapped hands and they stood up to bow as tradition of the dance too.

Then _Cobalt Blue_ went back into the stage and began playing a new song.

"Ok, this song is dedicated to the birthday girl!" Matt shouted.

Then he began singing and Isa was held by the guardians to dance all together on a circle.

After that one, Matt dedicated the next to Will and her eyes shining in tears as she was really moved by Matt having composed it for her.

Then she smiled as she was held by Isa and the rest's arms.

Suddenly lights went off and music stopped.

"What's going on?" people began questioning.

"That music was good." A female voice said. "But this is a party."

Music then began sounding and lights began turning on in an order revealing the musicians and playing over the people excited and joy roar to see Karmilla's band on stage. Danny Doll, Karmilla's guitarist, the drummer and the piano guy were already on stage. Both the old guitarist (Danny Doll) and the new one (Brian Thompson) were there.

Then the Karmilla's voice was heard singing despite of not being anywhere to be seen. Till Isa felt a hand over her shoulder and when she turned she saw Karmilla face to face. Suddenly she felt as if her eyes were filled with all the tears of the world while Karmilla, my sister who was supposed to be in the middle of a tour, held my hand to take me to the front with her. Smiling I was made to sit down while Brian helped me to stand up while Karmilla kept on singing.

"Happy birthday, sis!!" Karmilla shouted happy when they ended the song.

Then, I was hugged by them, one by one. Slowly as Karmilla rubbed my eyes to remove the little drops beginning to appear while she laugh.

From then to about 1 or half past one in the morning the party went on. But then Kevin asked the little people remaining there to leave because he had to close the school. So everyone helped to clean a bit and then they all left.

"Ah!!" Irma said. "I think I can now die!"

"You are being a bit too extreme." Isa said smiling as joking. "That was just my sister, what's so special with her?"

"Yeah!" Karmilla said. "What's so special about me?!"

"Perhaps could be you seem to have… four, four men for yourself?" Isa asked joking. "And cause I made some crazy fans ran from you."

"Hey!" Karmilla said now serious. "You are living with two cute guys! You are having two boyfriends!"

That made me and Caleb go pink while the rest laugh.

"They are no my boyfriends." Isa muttered still. "They are really nice guys, we just share flat!"

"I know, I know." She said.

"Hey! Wanna come and check, or what?!" Isa asked back.

"I'd love to, but…" she said pointing to the entrance where their bodyguards were waiting for them on a bus. "Perhaps you could come my hotel so you will have a suit for you and your boyfriend?"

"Why to get a suit when we can have the whole house for us, hum?" I asked catching her joke and giving it back to her.


	20. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: NORMAL LIFE.**

**(Bonus chapter)**

**Intro:** I bet you have all wondered what will happen to our five friends on the future. Will they split up? Will the renounce to their powers? Will they keep them? What job will they choose? Well, this is just another alternative to their futures, other than the ones published on the magazine, other than what I said on a chapter where they are forced into future nightmares... a new one.

I know some are just the same than one of the alternatives for future appearing on the magazine line (as Hai Lin, Irma and Cornelia's futures), but the rest are new and amazing.

This is what could happen if they chose a concrete path to follow. But… Shh! Here the vision comes… let's watch from Kandrakar's shadows…

It's now some years after the W.I.T.C.H. and their guys left the high school. To be concrete, four years have passed since that day.

Today is 24th June and the girls have an important meeting they can't call off. Everyone chose their path and today is the day when they will meet again.

"Ok, we are done for today." A black short haired black skin girl said smiling to her pupils. "You have done it wonderful."

"Thanks Miss Cook." The girls said smiling.

"I hope you will also come punctual tomorrow." Taranee said smiling at them as she put everything back to their right place and took her towel to leave. "Ok, now a quick shower and let's get to met Hai Lin and the rest…"

"Tara!!" Hai Lin said smiling as she ran to hug her friend. "I have missed you a lot!"

"I knew you were here." Tara said smiling as she also hugs her. "How was the flight this time?"

"Uff… exhausting." Hai Lin said as the walked to the main door where Taranee had made Cornelia park the car she got from her father.

"Hai Lin!" She said when they came out of the airport. "I'm so happy to see you again!! I always told you that hairdo would match you."

Hai Lin was wearing her long hair tied up on a high knob where the stewardess hat landed. As she loved to fly when she was on her guardian form she decided to become Stewardess.

"And how are the rest doing?" She asked.

"They are doing wonderful." Cornelia said. "But… I'm afraid Isabelle and Moira will not be able to be here…"

"What?! Why?!" She asked.

"They are recording. Moira is at Tokyo at a model pass and Isabelle is at Sahara desert recording for a film."

"Oh…" She said a bit deceived. "I wanted to see them too…"

"You will see Irma, Will, Peter, Nigel, Eric, Caleb, Phobos, Cedric, Orube…" Taranee began saying counting them with the fingers of both hands and then using another time a hand.

An hour later, they were all at the guardians headquarters at the suburbs of the town. Half an hour later, everyone but for Petter, Caleb, Elyon and Kyrle, Isa, Moira and Phobos were there.

The living-room had been turned into a big party room and the back garden was being getting ready for night when they would move the meeting-party there as it was hot in the nights too those days.

Will was now a Vet; Irma, Sea Life Carer; Taranee, Dance Teacher; Cornelia, Doctor with gardener pastimes; Hai Lin, Stewardess; Orube, Journalist; Prince Kyrle and Elyon became Meridian kings; Isabelle, Lawyer but also worked as Sport instructor and also worked as singer , model and actress from time to time; Moira, Artist; Matt, Music Technician, yet he worked as Cobalt Blue Singer; Joel, Chemistry and he was Cobalt Blue's bass; Nigel, Lawyer; Peter, Sport Instructor yet he had P.E. Teacher degree; Eric, Astronomer; Martin, Editor; Cedric, Librarian; Caleb, Security Guard for Department Stores; and Phobos, Econimician.

Everyone got their paths, all separated and on the same time, still all together.

"It's weird they have still not arrived." Matt said. "They are usually punctual for the meetings."

"Caleb would pick Elyon and Kyrle before coming here." Will said.

"Ah, Phobos was working until late today too." Cedric said. "He will come as soon as he can."

About ten minutes later they heard two car horns sounding one after the other and soon Kyrle, Elyon, Caleb and Phobos were arriving the room.

"Hey, I see you have all arrived!" Kyrle said. "No, not everyone. Moira is again missing… that girl… She would be missing even when she knows I would come here just for today…"

He had arrived all for sudden to Meridian some years ago when Elyon went back to earth so as to end his high school degree. Then they knew who he was and that he was prince from another dimension. Moira was another of Kandrakar's fighters, not on the same level than Orube or Isa but also good one.

"Where is Isabelle?" Phobos asked after looking around.

"She was recording a film at Sahara Desert." Will said. "So we suppose she will not come today."

"Pity, it's going to be about a month since I last saw her." He said sitting at a sofa.

"I wonder where your boyfriend has gone." Taranee told Cornelia.

"He had surfing lessons for dummies today so perhaps he is a bit late too." Cornelia said.

"So, how have you been since we met here last time?" Hai Lin asked then.

One by one began telling the rest about their lives since then.

They were beginning to settle table down when they heard the phone ringing.

"Miss Vandom on the phone." Will said picking it up.

"Miss Wilhelmina Vandom?" another voice said on the other end of the phone. "The guardians are needed again."

"What?!" She said. "Who am I talking to?!"

"Never mind who I am, just get out of the house." The voice said. "All of you and nobody will get hurt. Don't play tricks or transform. I will then hurt any of the humans."

"I think we should get out into the garden." Will say to the think. "An enemy has found us. She said she will hurt any of them if we didn't do what she ordered."

"Getting to the garden is nothing too difficult, and if we see things go wrong we could transform and kick someone's butt." Irma thought.

Then all of them moved to get out of the house and into the garden where the little swimming pool was placed.

"We have got out." Will said. "Who are you?"

"Just over you." The girl said happily as some water bombs fell to hit their feet.

Then all of them looked up to the sky to see a plane flying high above and some shiny things falling straight down towards them.

Then the girls pushed the normal ones to put them safe as the shinny things came closer.

"Wow! This is funny!" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

Then they saw how a pair of parachutes opened and the shinny things became a pair of air surfers that kept on doing aerobatics as if they were surfing on the wind till they reached land, better said, swimming pool in front of the astonished faces.

"Heya." The girl said smiling and raising a hand as the parachutes fell down on the ground at the pool's edge.

"Peter, Isa!!" Taranee said angry. "You have frightened us!"

"Don't you realise you could have break your necks?!" Cornelia told them off.

"That's what made it funny." Peter said rowing with his arms to the pool edge to then jump out while Isa jumped out too smiling and took off her dungaree revealing cool party outfit.

"Anyway, I thought you were on Sahara Desert recording a film." Will said getting over the fright.

"As you said, I was." She said untying her long red wavy hair after taking the helmet off. "How could I have missed it? That place is not that fun if I'm not next to my friends. So, when do we have another baldy party?" She said rubbing her hands. "He has been a bit relaxed lately."

"We had to deal with a minor fight last week but you were not needed so we left you record in peace." Cornelia said.

"Nice landing." Phobos said smiling ironically. "Typical of your crazy brain."

"Thanks." She said bowing gently. "I thought it would be a good way of reaching here on time."

"Hey, nice to see you again." Caleb said smiling at her too.

"I've missed you a lot…" Isa said hugging both of them.

Things were not easy for them. Isa loved Caleb and also felt something towards Phobos; but her warrior status didn't allowed her to marry any of them, especially when for earth inhabitants Caleb was her step-brother. Anyway, that didn't avoid them acting as a three person couple.

At first the guardians didn't liked it much, but then they accepted it and even liked it. Now they saw it normal if Isa kissed one and then another as if they were both her boyfriends. They knew that Isa's light part loved Caleb's loyalty and bravery, the tender guy for the tender and pure part; and Isa's shadow part loved Phobos twisted mind and fighting nature, the bad guy for the evil part of the girl. Being with both, both parts on her were balanced and she could use just light one taking shadow one just when she was mad at something or somebody.

"Here, here." Isa said placing her presents too at the big table next to Hai Lin's ones. "Some presents for everyone from my last trips too."

"Wow!" Eric said. "You always remember to bring us all something!!"

"Qué sera, sera, sera…" Isa began singing on Spanish playfully. "Shall we open the presents? Moira will get hers when she comes back."

"And she will bring ours here too." Irma said.

After all that time, they kept being friends. The complex net they had made when they were teens was still kept, as strong as when it all began. The met lot of new people; they even separated for a time when they went to university… but they never lost that connection to the rest.

They all opened their presents and they laugh and enjoyed the presents from all sides.

That night, the girls appointed to sleep there, and the guys then stayed too. The girls slept at a bedroom and the guys at another even when the house had six different bedrooms. Anyway, they wanted it that way.

When the voices went off and everyone went slept, Isa woke up. Orube was also awaked but when she saw her leaving the room she just smiled and turned around.

On the guys' room Caleb woke up when he heard some noised outside, he then went out to see a shadow going up to the extra-bedroom built at the roof. He knew who that bedroom belonged to and followed her.

When he arrived there he saw the little red haired imp sitting at the window looking at the full moon lighting everything.

"Still can't sleep in nights?" He asked her.

She then looked at him and smiled as she went back to look to the moon.

"I have not sleep till that night." She said softly.

"So you still have nightmares with it…" He said sitting back her to surround her body with his strong arms. "Hey, stars are shiny tonight!"

"Yes, they are." She answered. "I wonder if they will one day give me an answer…"

"If that helps you, I believe you have more light than darkness inside." He said softly to her ear.

"That's because I keep the shadow part under control, but what would happened if I lost control?" She asked. "Who am I?"

Then both fell into silence. Since that time some years ago when they were still at the high school, she kept on having that awful nightmare where she killed the other guardians and the rest of people spending that night there. Caleb knew, the guardians knew… even Phobos knew it too. And still nobody was able to help her or give her a good answer.

Caleb then kissed her neck and she twist her face towards him. They began kissing softly to then increase the rhythm a bit.

"I think some times a bit of shadow coming from you is good too." Caleb said while she surrounded his neck with her arms at the carpet. Then she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him.

"I've also missed you a lot." She whispered to his ear.


	21. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: FIGHTS AT MERIDIAN.**

It's funny but today the day began as another common day in Meridian since Elyon went back in the power as Meridian true Heir to the Crown. She was woke up by her loyal maid and she went to another of the dull meetings she had to stand twice or three times a week for dealing with boring matters of buildings that needed to be rebuilt, farmer's arguments, and so on; the list of boring matters to deal at a meeting was long.

Anyway, that day the meeting was a bit different.

"What?! What do you mean I have to marry?!" Elyon said angry and surprised. "I'm still underage!!"

"But… your highness…" One of her counsellors said. "It's tradition on this land for the queen gets marry and the country has a king and a queen…"

"You should have a look at the possible kings." Another one said handing her a bunch of portraits.

"I… DON'T… WANT… TO… MARRY!!!" Elyon said shouting and hitting the portraits with her hand. "I DON'T HAVE TO!!"

"You should think it twice, your highness." The woman that was her mother on earth said picking them up. "If the council allows me… I'd like to say a possible solution."

"Speak, brave soldier of Kandrakar." One of the men said.

"Queen Elyon said she is still underage and I must agree with her it'd not be good for her to marry so young." She said. "On the other hand, she has been wanting to keep on with her life at earth since she arrived here. Maybe if she went to earth for a couple of years she could not only become overage but also see things better and then marry a good king who would match both her heart and our crown."

"But…" Elyon said.

"Hum… we don't see any reason for that to be a solution." One of the men said.

Meanwhile on earth…

"I said NO!" Cornelia said. "THERE ARE NO POPCORNS WITH CREEK TASTE!"

"But I've heard Chinese food cooks insects." Phobos said.

"Oh, man…" Irma said picking a cookie. "This is going to be hell to have to keep an eye on him while the two cats are out of business…"

"It's ok Phobos." Hai Lin said then. "I can cook you some meat but it's not insects or something like that."

"Ok…" He said. "But not those f tasteless worms again."

"WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT?!!" Cornelia asked him angry.

"Kids." The mother said. "Down to the cellar. At once."

"I'm sorry, but after the scandal upstairs this is all I have managed to sneak." Hai Lin said arriving with a biscuit packet and some chips.

"Chips!!" Phobos said taking them.

"He is completely as a kid with a new toy." Taranee said.

"Anyway, we have something to do, remember?" Will said. "I don't know what did that meant."

"You mean Kandrakar's last time advice?" Cornelia asked her.

"Yes." She answered. "How can you take 'Future on our universes is to change and it will concern you too' for?"

"Maybe they just wanted us to change the colour of our dimension too." Irma said then.

"Irma!!" They all said.

Then a pop happened at the cellar.

"Sorry." Isabelle said appearing over Phobos and spilling the chips. "I think I must leave this trick to Heart guardian." She added standing up and helping clean around.

"So soon you have come back?" Cedric said. "I bet you didn't got what you were going there to."

"I'm still angry at you." She said. "So I will do as if I had heard nothing."

"What did you do and where?" Will asked.

"I went to my world." She answered her. "And I didn't like what I saw. If I'm not mistaken, what I sincerely hope and expect, the troubles at my world were just the beginning."

"So your dimension is in danger." Taranee said.

"What news." Irma said bored.

"No, no." Isabelle said. "I think you have mistook me. All the dimensions are in danger. Even Earth."

"Explain yourself." Will asked her frowning.

"Everything is changing, for good or for bad." She said holding her arm. "Traditions are being broken, fights have began all over my place… People… people are… beginning to… to go mad…"

"Isa!" Caleb said being quicker than the rest and holding her up before she fell down. "What's wrong? What is going on with you?!"

"I'm ok." She said. "It must be just tiredness of fights and…"

Suddenly, Phobos had got next to her and had lowered her top and sleeves to reveal the multiple wounds and the wound over her front just three fingers over her bra.

"That is what happened her." He said. "Really wounded, and not good wounds. You were attacked by a Red Crakertogten, weren't you?"

She didn't answered but covered herself and tried to slap him but it was as if he was just tried to refresh by using the hand as a fan.

"She is going to need Kandrakar's help." Caleb then said.

"And we are going to take her there." Will said standing up steady.

"And we are taking there alone." Cornelia said holding Isa with Hai Lin's help and looking hard to the guys.

"There will be no need of it." A voice said at their back as Orube arrived. "Caleb and Phobos can come on quality of Kandrakar's herald and guest."

"Orube!" Cedric said. "You are wounded!"

"It's ok." She said holding Isa on her arms. "There were not those things on my place, but… she will not like the news I have for her either."

As soon as they reached Kandrakar, the Oracle and Yan Lin saw them.

"Oh my!!" The old woman said. "You were wounded?!"

"I'll take care of her. Make her lay there." Oracle said.

"Kandrakar Warrior from Basilide." Endarno said then. "What news do you have?"

"The invasion was stopped, the invasors killed because they didn't allow us to bring them alive here." Orube said kneeling down with her head lowered in respect. "Some of the best warriors at Basilide have died and some areas have been destroyed. We managed to evacuate innocents from the fight area before beginning and while we fought so I think not many innocents have died."

"What about the school?" He said.

"We managed to save all the learners but the headmaster was murdered and some of the masters died on the fight. The place… The Two Suns Gardens were destroyed."

That was more than enough for the rest of guardians to understand what she meant. Even Orube's voice seemed to tremble and go a bit darker when she said it: "The Two Suns Gardens were destroyed". The place where both Orube and Isa, and some other good warriors at Basilide and surroundings, were trained during years in their lives was now destroyed, their head was killed and same went for some of the teachers there. That was certainly hurting the light guardian too.

"Hum… I understand." Endarno said. "The most important now is Basilide seems safe until we can get the informing of the other guardian." He added looking to where Isa was laying.

"It's going to be a bit difficult to do it fast, Endarno." Yan Lin said. "This is not normal wounds. We have to remove the slightest drop of poison she can have."

"Did she said something before… well, going so ill?" Oracle said.

"She said something about everything changing." Will said remembering.

"Yes, and mentioned something about broken traditions, fights beginning on that dimension." Taranee said.

"And mad people." Irma said. "Yet maybe that was not cause of that. She seemed ill then, maybe it was all hallucinations."

"And then the wounds." Caleb said.

"I bet she was attacked by a Red Crakertogten." Phobos said. "Even when she didn't agreed nor denied it."

"It could be." Oracle said. "But those are not really numerous at Basilide's dimension."

"They… were soldiers…" Isa muttered while Yan Lin ended healing her up. "Something… was controlling the enemies…"

Then she blinked once and twice and smiled while the Oracle held her hand to help her standing up.

"So, what news can you tell you from your planet, my friend?" He asked her.

"The enemy, whoever he is, seems to have find a way of controlling vicious creatures to help him or her fighting this war." She said as she refused the help for being on her feet and standing still. "Whoever is doing this has managed to make everything change making a great mess and chaos. Traditions are beginning to break and be forgot, fights have began all over the place by the time I arrived. All the people seemed to have gone mad and there were no longer alliances I could trust on. The only ones standing against invaders were the Shinkingamis and they can just face all that, not solve anything."

"But there's something else that is making your heart weigh too much." Yan Lin said. "What is worrying you, dear?"

"I have got rumours saying… well, the black and fool warrior is back again." She said now forgetting a bit of her warrior manners. "I'm worried about it, she is not ready for fighting such a war yet."

"We will have a look at that." Endarno said serious. "Anything else?"

Isa then bit her lower lip before keeping on.

"I was wondering… I'm worried about old Yuro." She said making Orube's face immediately go dark and look down. "He is the best warrior I've ever met but… well, he must be a bit old and… yet I know he must be able to fight lot of intruders I can't help being worried about him… Oh, that's a silly thing for a warrior to feel." She muttered sorry the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I beg you to forgive my improper and rude behaviour." She said bowing.

"If that was rudeness then what must they think about us." Irma whispered for the guardians.

"It's ok you are worried for who was your master." Oracle said.

"That probes a great heart every single warrior must have." Endarno said. "However… it's not longer use to be worried about him."

"He is safe…" She said smiling mildly. "That's it, he must be safe and sound with the pupils…"

But for Orube's face even the guardians, Caleb and Phobos, who didn't knew the man they were talking about, could see he was not safe as the light warrior thought.

"No, he is not with the pupils." Oracle said.

"Is it any need of her to know?" Will asked. "Will telling the truth this time fix anything?!"

"Guardian, you should watch your mouth out." Endarno said then.

"The choice is hers." Oracle said. "It will fix nothing but she deserves to know the truth. The question is other. Will she be ready for truth?"

Then they all fell silent. The light and darkness guardian was being now supported by everyone. She looked at everyone looking sad at her.

"I'm ready." Isa said separating from the rest. "I will face anything you can tell me."

"The Two Suns Gardens no longer exists." Oracle said. "Lot of brave and skilled warriors have fall, Yuro was one of them. And we think that was not by hazard, they aimed at it in order to end one by one with all of the warriors trainers."

Then Isa seemed to happened something. Her eyes went black and opener but she didn't changed her position or faint or cry.

"In this moment, nothing you can know is safe anymore." Yan Lin said. "And Meridian is being attacked now as we speak. No, Cornelia. You are not going there now."

"You are needed all together at Earth." Endarno said. "Because we can sense it will be where most of the attack will be focused to."

"WE ARE ALL TIRED OF THAT WAY OF ACTING!" Will said speaking for all. "YOU ALWAYS DECIDE EVERYTHING BY YOURSELVES! ALL YOU DO IS TO TELL US WHERE TO GO AND WHAT TO DO BUT YOU NEVER GIVE US TRUE DETAILS! YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ANYONE OR IF ANY OF US IS HURTED!"

"This is not a way of speaking to us." Endarno said frowning.

"It's ok Endarno." Oracle said. "Let them speak freely. If they put their fury out it will be just fine."

It seemed Will was to keep on but Isa stepped in front of her.

"Will, let's go back home, please." She said softer than usually. "We need to rest and get ready for the fight."

Then they looked at her. Even Orube was now on the guardians' side. That was not a way of acting even when she was used to it.

"Isa… don't you feel bad for how they have acted?" Hai Lin said.

"No." She said shaking her head and faking a smile. "I'm happy you think about me but… it was me who asked for the truth, they can't be blamed for that."

"Great loyalty they don't deserve." Phobos said. "Pity you were not my follower, two or three like you and Meridian would have kept on being mine."

"Phobos!!" The guardians told him off furious.

"Ok, come here." Phobos said holding Isa over his shoulder. "Let's go back home and rest a bit. There's someone who deserves it."

"Don't hold me like that." She said poking his back with a finger and making his legs tremble and him to fall to his knees so she was freed. "I don't like it."

"Wow!" Irma said. "I'd call that to have a man to your feet…"

"What have you done on him?" Hai Lin said.

"A bit of strength on a concrete spot of his back." Isa said softly. "Easy human technique but really effective." She added while she began holding Phobos to help him walk.

"Hai Lin." Yan Lin said mentally when they were about going away. "Take care of her. I'm afraid of the consequences on her knowing that."


	22. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: EVIL AWAKES.**

"I can't still believe it." Irma said. "What does it mean everything is changing?"  
"Don't know, but we have to get ready for unexpected." Will said.  
"Maybe you should ask the only ones that have faced something till now." Matt said.  
"Ah, no." Caleb said. "Orube is out again, and Isa is still ill."  
After having returned from Kandrakar, all of them went their homes to rest before waking up the following morning and having to face another school day.  
Now they were sitting at the cantina the guardians on a table and the guys on another. Anyway, they were so close that they could chat easily.   
"Ill or not she seems to felt like coming here." Phobos said pointing to the main doors where the long red haired had appeared.  
And it was true, all for sudden she was there, standing still wearing a thick long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans torn at the knees and tights. She was looking around.  
"Guardians?" All of them heard on their minds. "Hello? Where are you?"   
"At the cantina." Taranee answered for all.  
"You shouldn't be here, you are still ill as Caleb and Phobos told us." Will told her.  
"I'm not on pleasure visit." She said. "Could you ask Caleb and maybe Phobos to come down? We have to leave. Now. And the rest of you must stay here just in case."   
"Guys, you have visits." Cornelia said roughly.  
"Oh, sure." Phobos said. "She can't live without us, can she?"   
"I think it must be for the papers about the house we had to have a look." Caleb said realising the headmistress was going near then and not wanting to call for the attention.  
"Oh, sure..." Matt said. "Ok, get going we will manage to explain why Phobos is also missing."  
Then they nodded and both left.  
"So, what's happening?" Phobos said. "Why do you need us now?"  
"Sorry but we have a trip to do." She said holding their hands. "Not minding if we are happy with it or not."  
"You are still a bit ill." Caleb said. "You shouldn't allow Kandrakar to send you on a mission when you are still not full recovered."  
"That's the point." She said as she got ready. "It's not Kandrakar who called me. It was... other person."  
"Who?!" Both of the guys said at once before disappearing.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Hai Lin said when the lessons ended and they walked out of the school.  
"Well... they are taking their time." Irma said. "Maybe they went shopping after wherever they went."   
"That's not funny." Taranee said. "They didn't even say where they were going."  
"You know there's a way of knowing it." Cornelia said.  
"Ok, ok..." Will said. "This way."

"Ah!!" Caleb said while they sheltered next to the castle. "Did you knew it before coming here?!"  
"No!!" She said focusing on keeping the shadow shelter. "He didn't mention this little problem! We have to reach the castle!"  
"WE could begin kicking buts if I had powers, but DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER YOU I'M NOW A COMON HUMAN?!" Phobos said angry. "YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME!"   
"Hum... I like the idea of kicking butts." Isa said with her eyes suddenly dark and a couple of black lines appearing to be a tribal at a side of her face. "And I've got a perfect plan."  
"Damn..." Phobos muttered as she stood out of the shelter. "HEY YOU MOROONS!" He shouted at the monsters next to the castle that avoided the entrance. "DIDN'T YOU WANT THE KING?! COME FOR ME!!"  
It was such a silly plan that maybe it could work. He had to catch the enemies' attention and such had he done.  
"Hello... Looked for someone?" Phobos said turning into Isa and kicking some buts and cutting one of the monsters hands to hold them as if they were weapons.  
Phobos and Caleb were fighting with swords while she used both a bladed fighting stick and her powers making monsters sink into their own shadows so Caleb, Phobos and her could kill them.  
"Now!" Phobos said while more enemies came along the village path. "This way!!"  
"I don't want to trust such a rat!" Caleb said.  
"Allow me to tell you this was once my castle so I know all the ways in there!" Phobos said.  
As soon as they reached in the castle, Isa managed to lock the doors with her powers and the guys help.  
So soon they were looking for the queen, but what they found was not her.  
"Hey, don't go dark at me." A guy said when she attacked him. "Thanks for the quick arrival."  
"Who are you?" Caleb said noticing he was standing next to a sleeping Elyon with a weapon at his hand.  
"It doesn't mind." He said noticing they were like that for the weapon and putting it back at his belt. "I called her to come here. Elyon needs to go back earth now."  
"Excuse us." Elyon's adoptive mother said. "Allow us to explain."  
Then the weird masked guy did a gesture as telling her it was all hers.   
"We are in the middle of a war and we know they have come to look for our queen." She began saying. "So we have just decided to send Elyon back to... well, to hide her on a safe place."   
"There's no need of you to speak any further." Isa said then still stiff and ready to strike. "We understand where you want us to take her. But I was wondering if Kandrakar approves it."   
"Kandrakar is through with it." A white herald said. "Ithmer from Eraclyon, white herald of Kandrakar."  
"Ok." Isa said. "I see there's no other word to say in here. WE will send help as soon as..."  
"You must stay at earth and protect Elyon and your planet." The herald said. "Oracle said so to you. The new command is respecting to Queen Elyon's matter. And don't worry, if your help is needed you will be told."   
"BUT I WANT TO FIGHT HERE!!" Caleb said. "I OWE IT TO MY COUNTRY!!!"  
"No." Oracle's face, Endarno's one and Yan Lin's one said appearing at the air from the herald's gauntlet. "Your duty is to protect the guardians, specially the foreign ones."  
"SHUT UP, YOU OLD MEN!!" Isa said as mad. "I NEED NO PROTECTION, YOU FOOLS!!"  
"Hummm... Dark again?" Oracle said.  
"It seems so, your highness." The weird foreigner said. "And none of us can blame her for this. She is the heroine of our country, she was fighting at there lately."  
"Phobos, take her to earth." Yan Lin said. "Caleb, you should carry Elyon."  
"Don't dare to lay a finger on me, you moron." Isa said hissing when Phobos tried to hold her.  
Then he rolled his eyes but a beam was to hit her so she turned and he took the chance to hit her at the neck making her to faint so he held her before she hit the ground taking her at his arms.  
"Anyone can take us back earth, please?" Caleb said.  
"I'll open a portal for you." The weird man said taking a horn from his necklace and opening one for them to jump in. "This can open portals but when she wakes up ask any of them to do it. Good luck, and tell them we will be able to stand alone."   
"Sure." Phobos said as they stepped to the portrait.   
"And take care of my precious Elyon, please." Was the last they could hear before being sucked by the hole?

As soon as they arrived back earth, the five guardians got a call from Taranee as she was told by Will that Isa and the rest were back earth and wanted everyone to meet at a new area next to Heatherfield.

"Oh, I know that area." Cornelia said. "But I think that's too luxurious..."

"Wow!" The five guardians said at once while they got in the manor.  
"This is so incredibly big and luxurious..." Cornelia said.  
"Whoever did it had not much decoration sense." Irma said.  
"This is Victorian style of house." Hai Lin said. "Decorated on Baroque and gothic style... I bet they respected the original design of the place."  
"It remembers me on meridian castle when Phobos was ruling." Caleb said a bit darkly.  
"So, then it's no problem about us staying here for tonight, is it?" Isa's voice said as if they were going out of a room at the ground floor.   
"No, of course not young lady." A man said. "Now this place is all yours milady. And so you will have not to sleep on a hotel. And..."  
The man was now staring at the guardians and Isa and Phobos noticed.  
"There's nobody else than my dear friend Caleb at there." And elder looking Isa said. "There is no group of girls; it's all your imagination."  
"How can you say such!!" Cornelia said angry.  
"I thought you were lost around, young sir." The man said then smiling to Caleb as if he wasn't able to see the rest. "So, need me to appoint for the moving service for bringing your things here?"  
"There will be no need of it, thanks." She said smiling. "Allow me to go with you to the main door so you will be able to tell me about the signed papers you will bring me tomorrow. I thought it was this way."  
Then both left and Phobos stayed with the girls and Caleb.  
"Ok, now explain us what is all this about." Will said.  
"Oh, I love this place." Phobos said. "It remembers me home. I'm really happy she has decided to move here instead of the weird house we had."  
"It's not moving here." Caleb said roughly. "She said it was just for Elyon to recover and that we will be living other place."  
"Ok, ok." Taranee said. "Now we are really lost."  
"She has managed to get the house for all of us." Caleb said. "For free. And she will manage to get the papers for tomorrow or a week... anyway, little time."  
"I don't know how does it work here." Phobos said picking a fruit from the kitchen. "But it seems she has made sure no clue remains linking any of us to the house. The vendor will forget about having sold it or to whom and it will be as if it was sold since ever. Maybe inherited or something like that. I don't know."  
"Ok, when she comes back she owes us an explanation." Will said.  
"A big one." Irma said when they saw the big library at the house lighted by the sun going through the big vidrieres.

"We needed a better place to join than a family house." Isa said while she was at the top of a stair looking for something at the library. "So as we appeared here after the fight I thought on getting it for us as guardians' headquarters. That simple."  
"But this must have cost a lot!" Taranee said. "How do you plan to pay for this!!"  
"That's not a problem." She said having a look at a book. "Remember I can perform good and long-lasting illusions. On other words, they will not remember us, and the house would have never gone at sale. We just inherited it. And if doesn't work we could always send him to a far dimension or even make him silent, forever."  
"Hey, I'm beginning to like the way you act." Phobos said then smiling evilly.  
"That's not right!!" The guardians said.  
"What kind of evil has invaded you?!" Will asked. "You were never that evil!"   
"I've always been this evil." She said jumping down the stairs. "And I'm tired of always acting as a good girl and not managing to get anything!" She added pocking Will at the chest. "Don't you realise on it? You are also used. Do you think Oracle will save Matt if Kandrakar and he are in trouble on the same time? And you Hai Lin? DO you think he would do it for Eric? Or Nigel, eh, Taranee? NO!! KANDRAKAR JUST CARES OF KANDRAKAR!! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT PERSON OR SINGLE UNITS!!"  
Suddenly outside the house darkness was beginning to rise as Sun was beginning to disappear mysteriously as if it was an eclipse.  
"This... something is wrong." Will muttered to the others. "She has never acted like that."  
"She has go nuts, that's what happens." Cornelia said.  
"It must be something else." Taranee said. "She has always been balanced and calm."  
Isa was now dark and weird, as if she was sudden filled by something evil and dark.  
"It's ok, Isa." Phobos said next to her. "You are right, Kandrakar is just like that. Now... I was thinking... maybe you know how to use the big room we were shown upstairs?"   
"You meant the attic?" She said. "No, I'd rather not to get there."  
"Then maybe a walk around the garden?" He added smiling. "I bet we can find something to decorate the house."  
"Oh, I saw some rose garden at the side of the garden." She said. "Maybe we could turn some from red to black. I think I have always liked those."  
"OK, let's then look for them." He said.

As soon as they left, the rest sighed.

"She's been that weird even since we got back from Meridian." Caleb said. "Don't know, as if she was... filled with something dark."

"I think we should ask Kandrakar about this." Will said making the heart appear.

"But we can't leave Elyon alone with those two around here." Cornelia said. "Her brother would try to kill her, and the thing that possessed Isa could want just the same."

"Then maybe you should stay here, Corny." Irma said. "We will ask and tell you later."

"Ok." She said. "Try not to take too long."

Then with a flash the left and appeared on Kandrakar where the triumvirate were waiting for them.

"Hey, we came for asking." Irma said.

"WE know." Yan Lin said. "And we are ready to answer."

"Ok, then I suppose you know what's going on with our mate." Will said. "She is... weird! As if she was evil somehow now."

"Hum... I see." Oracle said.

"I told you this could happen." Endarno told the other two.

"What is THIS exactly?" Hai Lin asked.

"You all have one of the first importance elements." Yan Lin said. "But from those, they were born some other minor elements such as light and Darkness guardian, Weather guardian that is now dead or the tidal guardian that was once kidnapped and erased from all dimensions."

"You know how elements affect to their guardians." Oracle said.

"Yeah, it's as a second puberty." Irma said. "A madness and lot of problems."

"Well, then imagine you have to pass through double changes." Yan Lin said.

"That's... disgusting and really hard." Taranee said with a disgust face mixed with pain.

"Well, your mate the light and darkness guardian has not gone mad or possessed." Oracle said then. "She's been keeping her darkness part under control till now. So all you've seen of her is the light part. But she has also a dark part and it's now stronger than the light one yet it seems the darkness inside her has still not gone too strong."

"So... it can be helped?" Will said with a hope shine on her eyes. "How could we help her now?"

"That's something you will have to find out." Endarno said looking to the other two oracles. "WE can't help with that. But maybe you should begin by finding her pain cause and trying to help with the solution of that pain."

"Ok, thanks for the no-information once again." Will said.

"Yeah, once again all we got from you guys was we had to deal with it ourselves with no help from here." Irma said.

"We can't give a hand because it is her element's test." Yan Lin said. "Made up again by her recent p…"

"Yan Lin." Endarno told her off. "Ok, guardians, if you have no other question then the best thing to do would be leaving back for earth."

They were no given the chance of saying anything else and were sent once again to earth.

"So, once again we leave with no piece of information." Cornelia said bothered.

"I don't see what use is to trust them when they never tell us anything." Irma added.

"I don't think it has been no use." Will said. "We have been told this is one of her faces she usually keeps under control but due to recent events have been released."

"And we know it has something to do with a P beginning word." Taranee said.

"Prize?" Cornelia said. "Pride?"

"Poison? Pity?" Irma said.

"Oh, it could be anything!" Taranee said loosing her nerves.

"Keep calm." Will said. "What we have to do is to keep an eye on her and find out what 'P' is what made her take out that evil face."

Suddenly they heard a "boom!" and they ran to find out the cause of it.

When they arrived to the central park where once Will found his mouse, they saw how Phobos and Isa were now appearing to be attacking Uriah and his mates. That soon left running after having been stained on their own ink filled balloons.

"What has gone on here?" Will asked.

"Those brainless dudes seemed to have wanted to laugh at us by throwing us the old joke of ink filled balloons and we have thrown them back." Isa said smiling. "That's all."

"Hey, that's not… likely of you." Hai Lin said.

"Well, maybe it's I'm tired of always behaving as the good girl and always getting the bad things." She answered.

"By the way, you two were supposed to be at the manor, looking the gardens." Cornelia told them off.

"We were, but that was boring." Phobos said. "So as you didn't arrive back we thought on going back home. And then we found those idiots that were making cans burst near the people's benches. You should have seen their frightened faces when she made the one about putting to a tree nearly go off at the orange head's hand."

"That's not funny!" They shouted.

"What would have happened if it had gone off in his hand and…" Cornelia said imagine and going sick.

"Blah, blah, blah." Isa said. "We took care of it not being like that. Anyway, girls you are going a bit boring. By the way, we were thinking on doing something else. Feel like going somewhere tonight?"

"But tomorrow we have lessons." Taranee said. "We can't."

"C'mon, we will be back before that." Phobos said.

"No." The girls said frowning. "Anyway, were are we going to go?"

"Having fun." Isa said smiling.

"Then you two go alone." Will said.

"Ok, as you want." They said.


	23. extra 1

**EPISODE XX: SOLARIA'S HEART.**

It's funny when things begin going well but all for sudden go wrong. When I was told about Nerissa and the menace she once was for Kandrakar's peace I never thought about it going to happen again. Anyway, something happened.  
"What?!" Irma said. "We have to travel that place to fight for someone we don't even know?!"   
"That's what guardians do, Irma." Taranee said. "GO, fight, help... They never ask."  
"Oracle, Endarno and Yan Lin thought that six guardians, a Kandrakar's warrior and two warriors will be better than just two basilian warriors." Isa said. "And I must agree, alliance means force and a unit could mean disaster."  
"That's true." Hai Lin said. "One person makes difference. Nine makes victory."  
"Another Chinese proverb." Irma said.  
"We all know your little brain doesn't get those ideas." Cornelia said joking. "Ok, shall we get ready or what?"  
"There will be no need of." Isa said. "Just get on your guardians forms."   
"Yes, we already know the place." Orube said with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a sunny place full of glitters and even hot."  
"It's the planet dedicated to Sun culture." Phobos said. "But I thought it was just a legend."  
"Yeah, as Atlantis and you should see how alive it is." Isa said.  
"I'd love to get Atlantis once." Irma said breaking the silence.  
"OK, miss sunshine." Will said to Cornelia smiling. "Pick your sun cream, we could need it."

A while later all of them were standing over a golden like place full of shinny things under sun beams, the little grass there was green and some cereal plants put the golden colours to the place where they appeared.  
"This looks peaceful." Will said.  
"I'd not say so." Cornelia said caressing the cereals. "A battle is not far from here and... well, some other soldiers have passed near here."   
"See?" Irma said. "Having a talking with vegetables dude is always useful."  
"It's better we begin moving." Will said. "We are not on vacation trip."   
"I must agree." Caleb said. "WE have to move."   
"Wait a second." Isa said stopping all for sudden. "Are you sure plants said so, Cornelia?"  
"Completely." She said.  
"When I count to three duck." She said mentally to all the gang. "One..." She said looking around. "Two..." She added beginning to create a light ball at her finger as she aimed at Cornelia and Phobos and Caleb with three fingers. "Three!!!"  
They all duck to her hips height and she threw the balls.  
Immediately they heard some unidentifiable noises and everything began disappearing but for the sunbeams; the landscape turned into a desolated one where it seemed everything was killed and burned.  
"Just as we thought." Orube said half closing her eyes. "Illusions."  
"And it seems they knew we would come." Caleb said pointing to what was hit by the light balls.  
"Andeertals." Isa said. "I thought Kandrakar ended with them long ago."  
"Yes, Luba and the guardians before Yan Lin, Kadma, Cassidy, Elionor and Nerissa ended with them." Orube said. "Or at least that was what Kandrakar's walls say."  
"And what were those?" Will asked.  
"Look like a weird mix of chewing gum monsters." Hai Lin said.  
"That's what they are, some how." Isa said.  
"Their body is so elastic that they are not affected by stone powers, earth ones, hits or humidity." Orube said. "There are no other attacks registered cause the ones ending with them were long death now."  
"We should move then." Phobos said. "Cause I doubt then a light beam can really hurt them."  
Then they kept on walking till they reached the main war focus and began fighting.

"DO you really think they will be able to achieve it?" A wise man from the congregation asked Endarno, Oracle and Yan Lin.  
"They have probed to be able lot of times before." Endarno said.  
"Now all we have to do is to trust them managing to get it." Yan Lin said. "And then great things could be waited from them."

"We... we won." Caleb said patting.  
The fight was hard but at least they counted with a great variety of powers plus the local people's help during the battle.  
"It's... been hard." Cornelia agreed.  
"Anyway... it's been... worth of the effort." Isa said smiling as she held her arm limping badly.  
They were now hurt, exhausted and dirty. Some of them were even wounded and the worst part was Isa's one. For any reason, this time the enemy seemed to have wanted her dead first.  
"As greeting from our country, allow us to first help healing those and then giving you all the prize you all deserved, brave guardians and... fighters." One of the golden solarian people said.  
"That's very nice of you but we should return to earth." Orube said.  
"C'mon, let's at least allow them to thank." Irma said.  
"A good thanking gift from the help would be a jewel." Cornelia said.   
"Allow them to heal and then we will see." Isa said as she allowed some of the people put their hands over her wounds as she laid at a bench.  
Soon they were all laying here and there allowing the people to lay their hands over them to heal them as some light went out of their hands.  
"I still can't believe we are allowing all this old people to touch us." Irma said.  
"They are wise so they will heal us better." Orube said.

"And for the bravery they have all shown our we are happy to give this mighty warriors the hero's medals for them showing everyone how they once saved us." The old man that looked as the king of that place said while the young golden woman carried some medals and he and his son took medals to hang from their heroes.  
"Miss Will, Miss Irma, Miss Taranee, Miss Cornelia, Miss Hai Lin." The old man said putting the medals over them.  
"Sir Caleb, Sir Phobos, Miss Orube and Lady Isa." His son added doing the same with them and finally holding Isa's hand softly as he smiled and bowed his head.  
Then everyone began clapping and cheering for their new heroes and heroines.  
"I would have never thought on such a villain to be considered a hero." Caleb told Isa's ear.  
"Did you really think we deserve it?" Taranee asked. "I'm beginning to feel embarrassed by this greetings."   
"Of course we deserve this." Cornelia said. "We are now their heroines."  
"And we are proud of also giving that great heroine that risked her life for all of us, the highest honour and privilege." The old man said making the claps and cheering for everyone of the group. "For having risk her life and well being for our country, I want to concede Lady Isa our dearest possession, the Heart of Solaria." He said making a pendant appear on his hand and then putting it around her forehead as if it was a tiara whose magical object sank into her forehead. "And also give her the hand of my dear only son, Prince Helios II."   
"WHAT?!" They all said as she coughed and Prince Helios held her hand to wave at everyone.  
"Er..." Isa said then. "I'm really... honorated by such a new but... I'm still too young to marry him, or anyone else."  
"What we need is a good queen who can take care of our kingdom next to my dear son." The King said. "Oh, I'm so proud of having such a beautiful and brave lash as daughter-in-law!!" He added thrilled. "I can't wait for the wedding day!!"  
"Poor of her." Cornelia muttered.  
"WE have to do something for helping her." Caleb added.  
"I think you have not understand." She then said nervous. "There's not going to be wedding day. I'm not marrying!" She added then. "I'm really honoured by you giving me such a prize but I'm sure Prince Helia will not either want to marry me by force."  
"I'm through with it." He said smiling. "It's been like that for ages. And I think I win with the bride."  
"I think she wants to mean she thanks you for the prize but... she can't marry because she is still young for it and... she is already engaged." Will said.  
"To him." Hai Lin said holding Caleb by the back. "Didn't you want to help?" She thought when Caleb muttered "What are you doing?!" to her. "This is your chance."  
"Then there's no problem with it." Helios said smiling. "I challenge you to a fair fight for her hand. The winner will marry her."  
"Hey!" She began saying. "This is not..."  
"Ok, I'm not going to lose." Caleb said.  
"Then allow me to join it too." Phobos said. "I'm a prince so I think I can also compete on that with you, Helios." 

The three guys were now fighting with swords while the people there looked and the guardians and Orube were sitting on the preference tiers to have a better sight of the whole thing.  
"Whose idea was to put Caleb on this?" Will asked.  
"He said he wanted to help, didn't him?" Cornelia said.  
"Oh, this is just silly." Isa said. "I'm not marrying any of them even if they wan the whole war."  
"Then you should try something else." Taranee said. "Or you will become queen of here."  
"Ok, I know what to do." She said.  
All for sudden she jumped unarmed in the sand where the fight was being held and got where the guys were fighting.  
It didn't took her too long to defeat all of them without using her powers at all just beginning with her body as weapon and soon getting a weapon from Phobos.  
When she ended with all of them she sank the sword at the ground and removed the hair locks at her face with a simple hand movement to look at the king.   
"I'm not marrying now or ever!" She said a bit angry. "I'll never marry a man that is weaker than me! Can't you understand it?! I.. DON'T... WANT... TO MARRY... ANYONE!!!" She then shouted making everyone fall silent and the music to stop.  
The only thing head was someone coughing for a second.  
"Uff... you have guts." Phobos said.

"That hurts!" Caleb said.  
"Shut up and stand up, we are leaving." She then told them as Prince Helios stood up too. "Sorry Majesty but I also have duties and laws to keep." She added taking the tiara off and wanting to hand the heart to him.   
Anyway, he made her hand close around it as he smiled.  
"Keep it, you have shown you are worth of it." He said smiling. "And I'll keep on training till the day I can win you on a fair fight."   
"Even if you won me, I could never marry you." She said smiling. "My position is ruled by certain rules and so I can't marry anyone. Yet your dad seems not to want to understand or believe or whatever it."  
He then kissed her hand softly and stood up to look at her.  
"I think I'll never forget about you." He said.  
"You will, when you met the proper one." She said smiling.  
Then the rest of the guardians and Orube came down to the pitch to join and when they were all together Prince Helios did a bow.  
"I'll always remember this day." He said. "I'll become stronger than you."  
"Keep on trying, prince." Isa said smiling as they all left in a light beam.

"Wow!" Hai Lin said. "What a day!!"

"Did you finally managed to do it?" Elyon said. "What was it like?"

"It was like a movie with everything! Fights! The heroes! Terror! And romance!" She said falling over Taranee's arms.

"Yeah, even one of us nearly got married." Irma said. "Oh, prince... marry me...!" She added acting too.

"That's not fun." Isa said turning serious. "I hate when this happens... That guy seemed nice..."

"Hey, don't tell me you really like him that much." Will said after some silent seconds looking at the rest of the guardians.

"Excuse me but you are still too young." Cornelia said. "And for your info, he is not even from the same place than you, nor your kind, age or even share any hobbies in common."

"I know!" She said bothered. "But I feel bad for having break his heart."

"A couple of hours and he is in love with you?" Irma said. "Sorry to disappoint you but that takes longer."

"Not for them." Orube said explaining it while she rubbed Isa's arms. "They don't fall as you humans do. Once they put their eyes on someone they will love that same person forever. And it seems that prince really put his eyes on one of us."

"How romantic...!" Elyon said dreamily. "I wish I could have such a romantic life, but in exchange I have to get married to someone I don't know so less love."

"C'mon, at least you can marry." Isa said.

"Well, you also can." Caleb said. "Or are you already married?"

"Kandrakar Top warriors can't get married." Orube said.

"From the very moment we get this..." Isa said uncovering her scapula to show a weird tattoo to them. "We have to accept certain rules and to resign certain things such as marrying."

"So you will never be mother!" Will said.

"That's something really terrifying." Irma said uncovering her mouth.

Then both guys looked down and away. Perhaps they didn't wanted to show it, but in their very deeps they had began considering a life together with that woman some time ago. And that was now broken by the last confession both warriors did.

"Wait a second." Phobos said when a bulb lighted in his mind. "Not marrying doesn't mean you can't have a couple or even kids. Does it?"

"Once again the evilest mind is the correct one." Isa said. "We are allowed to have love mates and so, we are allowed to have kids. Yet... in that case... the man would be the one in charge of taking care of them when we are requested for a mission. And when they are elder enough they have to get to the Two Suns Gardens for their training as warriors."

"And there, the best ones are taken by Kandrakar." Orube said.

"Then you should go out with Caleb." Elyon said making both go pink. "He is really a good warrior and you are already friends. And recognise it, you two feel something more than friendship." She added poking her on the breast.

"You two should breath." Will said joking. "You seem as if both were to have fever."

"Yeah!!" Elyon said. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it..." She began singing happy.

"Not so fast." Phobos said. "She is now same level as a princess, princesses can't have a commoner as love mate."

"That means you love her too?" Will said.

"Well, he was the first one wanting to fight for her before." Taranee said.

"But it can't be." Hai Lin said. "He is evil."

Again both have gone a bit pink, but Phobos didn't reacted as Caleb and Isa.

"I can't see why you should mind if she loves him or me." He said. "She has a dark evil face I love and I think she is really a good help here on earth, nothing I can say of the other guardians."

That really left everyone out of words. It was as if she was a mermaid with the guys before and not even her wanting it, but now it was not cause of her unnatural powers it was cause of her and just her.

"Listen, ser... Caleb." He said remembering she didn't like him calling Caleb servant anymore. "I'm ready to fight for her heart. And nor you nor that prince will be any threaten to me."

"I'm not a prize." She then said looking to the ground but clearly. "So stop treating me as if I was cause I hate it." She added raising her head slowly with her eyes dark once again. "If I mate with anyone one day it will be cause I love him and not cause he has won anyone on a fight for me. UNDERSTAND BOTH OF YOU??!!"

That made everyone go astonished one again, but both guys nodded.

"Er, Isa..." Will said. "You should calm up, you are..."

"You are dark again." Cornelia said bothered. "And for your knowing it, we have not done anything on you."

"I'm sorry." She said after sighing and relaxing a bit. "It's just... all this makes me mad. I don't like to be treated as a prize of a silly men competition."

"Ok, ok." They said.

"Isa, I think you should go home and rest." Elyon said. "We will be able to treat next point without you and they are not going to go on a mission now."

"Ok, ok." She said. "I catch the idea. Good night."

"Wait a second, I'm going with you." Caleb said to be stopped by her.

"I prefer you stayed here and told me about later or tomorrow morning." She said. "Both of you."

"I think we'd rather us going with you." Phobos said. "We don't want to find the house turned into a dungeon when we arrive."

"Excuse me?" She said as laughing. "DO I have to remember you it's me who has to pick up your things left where you shouldn't have?"

That made Elyon hold her laugh as she imagined her brother living as a common human and Isa telling him off as if she was her mother.

"Anyway, I'm travelling through shadows so nobody will notice me and I'll be safe and sound at home." She said removing her hair from her face gracefully. "Don't worry for me, right? I'll see the ones that come for dinner. See you!"

Seconds later she had sunk into a shadow and disappeared from sight.

"I think she is a bit bad lately." Will said. "And that could be a little problem."

"Little?!" Irma said. "She could blow anyone's head with just a shoot and now she has a planet's heart with her, remember?"

"But she is a warrior." Orube said. "A not typical one but a warrior anyway. She can control herself pretty well."

"Yes, using her powers for getting Frankenstein's house." Cornelia said moving her arms to point the house. "And shouting at Caleb and acting madly..."

"I have to agree with her on something." Taranee said. "She was being treated as a prize of their fight and when she came back here as a prize between both guys. I would also go mad if it happened to me."

"What is plain clear is she needs help." Hai Lin said. "We should give her a hand."

"Are you kidding?" Caleb said. "She is the girl with more pride I have ever met, she will not accept that."

"Anyway, we should do it." Taranee said. "It's the first time she allows me to read her mind or that I can, whatever, she has gone a bit down with what happened on Orube and her school."

"Hummm..." Phobos said. "Ok, count on me to help. I also want to give a hand."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: EVIL SIDE IS WORSE.**

"And you say your dad was taken out of bed yesterday night? Due to illegal races on the river side next to an inhabited area?" Taranee said.

"Yes." Irma answered. "Just by the river side, the old cannel that was draught due to the water prey they did three years before we got our powers. It happens to get near some inhabited areas and the neighbours often complain about illegal races. However, it was long since my father didn't have to get there."

"So illegal races last night." Cornelia said. "I can't understand what fun they can have on racing on such a dangerous way."

"Well, I think they bet their cars." Taranee said.

"I can't believe someone wants to risk their own cars on such silly places." Hai Lin said.

"Now that I think about it… where is the kitty now?" Irma said.

"Maybe she is still at bed." Cornelia said. "Remember that snake of Phobos and her were going out last night. I bet they were to the bar and then they were so sick that fell asleep at the living room so Caleb had to take care of them."

All of sudden they heard a car horn and then the mass standing at the teacher's parking opened to allow a car in there.

"Wow…" Some guys were saying. "What a beautiful car!"

Then the guardians went to also have an eye on the new event.

"Hey!" Will said confused. "How is Isa got a car?"

"Hello girls." Isa said smiling. "Good morning. Did we miss anything?"

"What about the part you tell us where did you get that car?" Cornelia said frowning.

"Hey, this is not stolen." Phobos said. "Anyway, this is from now on hers."

"Wow!" Peter said arriving and stopping at the fence. "What a beautiful car!"

"If you want I could give you a lift later." Isa said waving at him still smiling.

"A rolls?" He asked.

"A Maserati Mc12, tuned from grey to black with the flame tatoos, the neon lights down it, better motor…" Isa said counting the whole tuning the car went through before ending at her hands. "Yet I was thinking on making someone change the flames from red to purple and metallic painting."

"Now, you are going to tell us how you got that." Taranee said a bit angry now. "Cause you have not driving license and yesterday you had not a car."

"Ok, ok." Phobos said. "We won it on a race."

"It was funny, you should have seen how we won with his car and the flip on the second turn and…" She said.

"You have to give it back!" Irma said. "You won it on an illegal race!"

"And?" She said. "That changes nothing. We won on a legal way. If the guys are so silly to bet a good car on a single car race…"

"Anyway, that's illegal!!" Taranee said.

"I'm not handing it back." She said holding the car keys to a chain in her pocket from the belt. "But if you want we could give you a lift later."

"We don't want to be given anything on such a thing!" Will said.

"Ok, as you want, but we are not handing it back to the owners." Phobos said.

It was nearly midday when Martin and Matt went to the girls carrying a paper bag.

"Hey, swetty-tweety-toffee-heart!" He called Irma.

"Martin, not such things on me, please!" Irma answered a bit bothered.

"Oh, I was looking for you to give Taranee this." He said. "His brother wanted me to give it to her."

"And why didn't Peter just brought it himself?" She answered taking the meal bag she forgot at home.

"He left." Matt said. "With Isa and Phobos on their new toy."

"He did what??!!" Both Taranee and Cornelia said.


	25. Chapter 25

**HOW DARKNESS TURNS INTO LIGHT AGAIN.**

"Ah, no." Cornelia said as soon as they reached the highschool and saw some grafities and a full reportage atached to the student's board where students used to publish their things. "No! No! No! Noooo!"

"Oh, no." Taranee said. "How can those have arrived here?!"

"The most important question is who did it?!" Will asked.

"No need of asking." Irma said. "Who do we know able to such a naughty trick?"

"Grumpers." All said at once.

"Ah, no." Bett said when the five friends went to ambush both Grumper sisters. "This time it's not been us."

"Of course not!" Her sister said. "But I must admit whoever has done it had style."

"Then who has done it?!" Cornelia asked angry.

"Don't know." The Grumpers said breaking free. "But if you find out congratulate him or her for the great job."

It was nearly second lesson when the light and darkness guardian arrived two minutes late.

"Miss Banks!" Mr. Collins said. "Don't you think that we need an explanation before getting to your seat?"

"Er... yes, the truth is I had to wait for my cousin to get ready and then while I was comming here I nearly got passed over by a car and..."

"That's silly, so for tomorrow I want a full composition of 10 pages about medieval age."

When he turned around she sat at the table and stuck her tonge out doing a naughty sign with a finger arisen.

"Have you understood?" Mr. Collins said turning around and seing nothing weird on her.

"Yes, sir." She said on a 'good girl' way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"NO, now tell us." Will said when they went out of lessons. "What was that of bad behaving at lessons too?"

"I was bored." She just answered.

"You have first skipped lessons during all the week, then defeated Uriah on vandalising the high, playing tricks as dungbombing the girls toilets..."

"And don't forget she made Cornelia cry when she tried to steal Peter from her and then when she told her she made her cry with his insults and hard and cold words."

"Oh, this place is really dull!" Isa just said. "I think it needed a bit of decoration and fun. And I didn't stole anyone from anyone cause Peter is a friend and wanted to come with me at my new car. That's all. By the way, I'm going out to have lunch with Phobos to Goldeen, wanna come?"

"YOu can't go out of the high during lunch!!" The five guardians said at once.

"Hey, lovey." Phobos said. "I think they don't want to come. Why don't we just go there?"

"OK, ok. Get in the car." She said. "I supose we will see after meal break then." She added. "Kisses."

Then she jumped in the car and started the engine to speed out of the place not even minding on not leaving a cloud of smoke after speeding all of sudden making people cough at its pass.

"This has gone out of control." Taranee said with fire at her eyes.

"I must agree, and we can't do a thing." Will said. "You heard the oracle, she has to find her balance again."

"Oh! I feel helpless if she keeps on acting like that when we try to control her!!" Irma said.

"Furthermore that rat of Phobos seems so happy to have such an evil mind on his side!" Hai Lin said. "I CAN'T STAND THAT MUCH EVIL AROUND ME!!"

"Hold on Hai Lin." Will said. "We have to keep cold head. And I think this is time of visiting three friends that live far far far away."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sorry but we can't help." Endarno said. "Kandrakar must not interfer in..."

"She is begining to be like a buller and bothers everyone." Hai Lin said. "And where is my granma, I want to speak to her!"

"Yan Lin has herown duties to take along." He said. "And we can't interfer also cause there's nothing we can do here. She must find her way to balance it again herself."

"I can't believe there's nothing you can do!" Cornelia said angry. "She is begining to put people's life in risk! She has gone naughty and dangerous for girls!!"

"Just cause she has flirted over Peter doesn't mind she is dangerous for girls..." Irma told her to be nearly killed by Cornelia's sight.

"There's nothing we can do." Endarno repeated after coughing. "We all trust you for helping her find her way."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, I can't believe we have been again dismissed like that!" Cornelia said.

"They are begining to like this way of acting!" Irma complained too with Taranee.

"And that's not the only problem we have here." Will said. "Look."

It was true, in that gap, something must have happened cause they saw how Mr. O'neill, Mr. Collins and Mr. Horseback (Maths teacher, I don't know if I misspelled it) took Matt, Phobos, Isa, Nigel, Uriah and another two guys to the principal's office.

"Hey, Martin, what's gone on?" Irma asked him.

"Have you now heard it?" He said. "They were caught on a fight at the back yard."

"A fight, just what was missing on the list." Taranee said.

"I'm worried about Matt." Will said. "This is not usual on him..."

The truth was they looked all a bit bad with their clothes messed and hair messed and some signs of having fighting hard.

However, an hour later, when lessons ended but for P.E. they arrived to the gym where lessons were to begin.

"Ok, since now on, those who fight in the school lands, no matter what reason for, will be expelled for some days." Mr. O'Neill said to the class as Phobos, Isa and Matt sat down at the benches with the rest on first row.

"Hey, Matt." Will asked him. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes, ther's nothing broken but my pride." He said.

"But why did you got into a fight?!" Cornelia said. "We could have expected it from those two, but you?"

Those two were Isa and Phobos that were running with a bit of effort on the head of the group, silent as if they had been sewed their two jaws toghether.

"That's not typical of you, Matt." Will said. "Those two are kinda of bulliers nowdays, but you have always been good."

"You know nothing about why we fought, do you?!" Matt said now going a bit angry. "They were not fighting for nothing! I just gave them a hand, just as Nigel!"

"Shut up you three there." Teacher said. "You are running, not gossiping."

Then Isa limped and fell down hurting her arms and legs, but then she stood up and kept on running to soon begin having some blood lines at where she hurted her extremities after having sliding at the ground.

"Hey, you are bleeding." Will told her. "You should get to the infermery."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "Those are just scratches."

It was not the only accident there was, Phobos fell down too while they were exercising and had to sit and rest for the rest of the lesson; anyway, despite of Isa was limping she refused to sit down.

When the lessons were five minutes to end, the teacher told her and Phobos to get to the shower and they left.

"Hey, Isa." Will said when the girls got in the shower area. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine. Stop asking me if I'm ok." She answered from in one of the shower cabins.

"What's going on lately?" Will asked. "I mean... you were kind before and since all that madness at your place began you've been acting so... weird."

"Maybe it's just I was tired of always being the good girl I was supposed to." She said with a sore voice. "Maybe it's just I'm tired of always doing the right thing for the bosses and so loosing important things for me."

Then we heard how she hit the shower wall and it was heart the hit "Boom!"

They were already changed clothes and the lesson was over when she still was in the shower. Then the guardians got a call from Taranee and Will told Hay Lin, Irma and her that they were at the gym. Soon they had also arrived.

"Ok, where's the fire?" Irma asked.

"In there." Will said. "Isa is still there having a shower."

"Maybe she wanted to drown herself." Cornelia wishpered to them as Will had done.

"Ok, ok." Taranee said. "I'll have a look..."

Then she laid her fingers at her temples and concentrated on getting in her mind to see what she was thinking. However, she looked rather surprised with what she saw.

"What's up?" Will asked.

"Is anything wrong with her?" Hai Lin added worried.

"Well... she's crying." Taranee said.

"Crying?" Irma said. "I can't believe it, I have to see."

"Irma... what are you doing?" The rest wishpered when she began climbing on the next shower to try and have a look in the ocupied shower.

Then she had a look inside. Isa was inside, wearing nothing but not showing nothing as she was sitting leg crossed against her chest under the water falling form the shower; her face buried in her legs and obviously crying without making loud sounds. The wall next to the water controls was torn as she seemed to have hit it. In the water at the ground was stained in blood too.

Then she climbed back down to stand with the rest.

"She is... crying and hurt." Irma said.

Then there was a completely 'run to see the show' and Will was peeping in the shower standing at Taranee's hands while Hai Lin was floating due to her wind powers.

Anyway, they saw something else, at Isa's chest was a big dark stain while her back had a huge scar crossed by several others.

"Did you... knew about... the back... things?" Hai Lin said softly.

"Girls..." Matt said opening the door. "It's us, Matt, Joel, Phobos and Petter."

"Hey, is everything ok?" Peter said.

"You are taking long to get out." Joel added then.

"Hey, this is just silly." Phobos said pulling the door fully open to get in. "What's up?"

"HOW DO YOU DARE TO GET IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM??!!" The girls said roaring.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The guys said covering their eyes.

"We'd a problem." Taranee said. "Isa is in there, locked and it seems she is not fully ok."

"Yeah, she is..." Hai Lin said to be covered her mouth by Cornelia and Will.

"She is having a long, long shower." Cornelia said.

"Yeah, it seems she doesn't find the time to get out." Will added.

"She doesn't answer us." Irma said. "What must mean something."

"Hey, Isa." Phobos said then. "Move your ass out of there now and stop playing around. Now, at once."

"Oh, mate!" Peter said. "That's not way of treatening a girl!"

"yeah!" Irma said. "If I were her I would not get out of there now!"

In less than three seconds they were in the middle of an argument about manners, why a girl would cage herself in a shower and specially why guys decided to break into a girl's changing room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Isa said going out of the shower and appearing in the middle of them all stopping the argument wearing just the towel around herself and her long hair untied falling as a courtain over her right shoulder. "I was having a quiet shower and I began hearing you guys fighting."

"Well, you took a long while to have a shower." Will said while the guys turned to give them the back and not seeing anything. "We were worried."

"Well, I'm fine." Isa said turning her head to a side. "And you guys? Don't tell me you were also worried so you broke the rule of getting in the other gender's changingrooms."

"We were..." They began saying red in embrashment.

"We will wait out." Peter said pulling from the rest while they pulled from Phobos.

"Ok..." Isa said softly. "This is really weird. I hope to understand it later, when I have cleared my mind from everything else."

"Just try to do it fast." Cornelia said. "Cause I doubt you have to lose time on choosing what to dress."

"Isa, I think that when you get out you should let someone have a look at that arms." Will said on a soft tone after giving Cornelia a hard disapproval look.

"Hum?" She said taking her towel off with her underwear on and looking at her hands. "Ah, no. It's nothing. Yet I'll have to make them stop staining my robes. Just a bit of cloth and will be enough." She added wrapping her hair on the towel to begin getting dressed.

"And how did you got what you've got..." Hai Lin said trying to find again all the scars. "Hey! They are gone!"

"What is gone?" Isa asked then ending doing her trousers up allowing to see her hips again and begining to put on and zip the top.

"Your back... it was..." Taranee said confused.

"Ah, remember what I'm guardian off." She just said taking the towel off. "Tricks are just kid-games for me. So?" She added ending putting her robes and tieing her boot's laces. "Do we go out and listen to the guy's explanation of all this?"

"Er... sure." Taranee said smiling.

Then they walked out of the changingroom into the corridor where the guys were.

Isa then stood there looking at them.

"And well?" I asked her. "May I ask now we are all dressed what were five guys doing in the girls changingroom?"

"We were... worried cause none of you went... out of the room." Matt said.

"Maybe it was they were making up." I said. "So, what was the explanation?"


	26. Chapter 26

**EPISODE 26: TEARS THAT TURN DARKNESS INTO LIGHT.**

It was that same night, the girls were called again to reach Kandrakar. First Caleb and Isa while Elyon stayed with Phobos on earth; and then the guardians arrived there.

"This must be important for calling us so late in the night." Isa said frowning.

"Humm... still that dark?" Yan Lin asked then.

"Sure." Cornelia said. "We're begining to get tired on that too."

"Hey, I'm here." Isa said looking at her by the corner of her eye. "Don't speak about me as if I was not here."

"OK, my friend." Oracle said raising his hand. "Meridian is in need again, you have to get there."

"Cool, I was willing to get there." Caleb said. "I'm a bit tired of being babysitter."

Then something hit his legs and he fell down making the guardians giggle covering their mouths trying to hold their laugh.

"OK, keep your forces for the fight." Oracle said. "Cause the enemy is begining to bring back to life pasts that must not be resurrected."

"And this time you can do what you need to do." Endarno said.

"Cool..." Isa said smiling and lighting a hand with a purple shine.

"Ehem." Endarno said. "Just do not do more than necessary."

"That goes for you." Irma told Isa wishpering as she hit her with her elbow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey!" Isabelle said to the monster attacking the resistance again. "I'm here! Why don't you fight me you big brainless?!"

"Ok, you must admit that when she is dark she has style." Kirlee said smiling when she hit another big dude and turned him into a black rose.

"She is scary." Caleb said while some monsters stopped to allow something to get to the front. "By the way, who is that dude?"

Suddenly, from the asile the monsters opened, a guy with bright blond hair had appeared with Jhonathan Ludomoore.

"No!" Kirlee said then. "Don't allow her to see it!" He added pointing to the light and darkness guardian that was still kicking the butt of a monster.

"What?" The girls said.

"Why?" Will asked. "I mean... is Loodmore or the other guy something of her?"

None answered, so she changed her face while Hai Lin flew up to get the other guardian.

"Oh, no." Will said. "Don't tell me I guessed for this time."

"Hey, Isa!!" Hai Lin said to her. "Kyrlee said something about a bunch of enemies at the other end of the town. Let's go and catch them!"

"The stronger are here!" She said smiling and hitting the monster down again, this time not to stand up again.

Then everything was silent and just a voice was heard.

"Hey, look who we have here." A deep sexy male voice said. "A little butterfly."

Then Isa's eyes were fully open as she landed down again next to the guardians. That voice was turned off long time ago, she had expected never to hear it again; but... there it was, as high, as clear, a charming as always.

"Hey, Isa." Kyrle said holding her by the shoulders. "Hey, wake up, this is just a trick."

"No, it's not." She said wishpering and turning around. "He is here..."

The that guy appeared in front of her eyes. With his long white hair laying at his back and on a side of his body. Again he was appearing that same appearance he used to have as if he had just arrived with the air and was to leave with the same air.

"He is not here." Kyrle said still holding her hand frightened. "It's all a big lie."

"No, it's not..." She wishpered looking at the guy and then breaking free to get towards the mysterious guy.

"He is not you Roice!!" He then shouted while the guy and Ludmoore outstretched their hands for her to go and hold them.

Anyway, he didn't seemed to react to that either. She kept on walking towards them till she held both hands at once.

"Damn, why does she always have to fall for the evilg guys?" Irma said frowning.

"Cause she was kindhearted and she couldn't see evil as the rest could." A voice at their backs said. "Hey bro, get aside. It's time Heraclyon takes part at this, not just with you."

"Roysker!" Kyrlee said astonished. "This is not your bussiness!"

"Well, when a family friend and one of our heroines is hexed, it is." The man said. "I can't see how a bunch of girls can help on this."

"Who are a bunch of girls?!" Cornelia asked wanting to hit the man she thought was handsome until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Isa!!" Orube called her.

"That's no use on calling her." The unknown guy said huging her. "She is not going back to you. She is now with me."

"And what makes you think she will be by yourside?" Taranee said. "She is not very kind-hearted latelly."

"In fact... he was the first one making her dark side go back after she learned how to control it at the training school." Kyrlee said worried. "When he went evil she couldn't stand it, and when he died, she went even worse until..."

"Until she found someone that was able to calm her up." Roysker said as he sent his army towards the monsters. "So now there's just one posible way of saving her."

"Ok, tell us." Caleb said. "We will do whatever needed."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey!" Kyrle said to the guys. "Here is someone we want you to met."

"OH, sure." Ludmoor said laughing. "Who? Another girlish fighter as those five? Or maybe another human cat as the one over there?" He added pointing to Orube that laid over a stone unconscious.

"No." He said. "Them." He added stapping aside to let all the guys get in scene.

"They are all friends of those 'girlish' and 'human cat' as you call them. Oh." Kyrlee said. "Did I forgot saying Phobos was king here and he is really close to our Dark friend??"

It was true, there were Phobos, Cedric, Caleb, Peter, Matt, Eric, Joel, Martin, Sheila and also Kyrle, making their knuckles crunch and crank softly while they got ready to hit some butts as the guardians were taking care of the monsters.

"What are you doing to our friend?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Roice said smiling. "She has came on herown wishes. Cause she loves me and she can't hurt me."

"That's not true!" Caleb said. "Look at her eyes! They are black!!"

It was true, her pupils were covering the whole eye as it did when she was mad, when they tried to attak Roice and Ludmoor she reacted and moved fast to attack them not even minding it, anyway, she didn't hurt them serioiusly, she just pulled them down to earth.

"Isa, it can't be you..." Caleb said from the point where she attacked him fierely. "I know you, you are not like this..."

She had hit him hard now, he was sent to earth while Phobos took the lead and fought her after Caleb.

"What've you done on her?!" Joel asked. "She is not like that!! She would never attack us!!"

"Oh, then you have not meet her too deep." Ludmoore said. "Cause she hates all male human being."

She had hitten now all guys to earth and she was over Caleb when suddenly a tear fell over him and he opened his eyes. Isa's eyes were still dark, with his pupils filling all the colour part of her eyes, but them were begining to fill with tears as she held Caleb down to earth with a blade of darkness against his throat letting out a little thread of blood.

"You can't be serious." Peter said. "She is a tough girl, that's true, but she doesn't hate men so much. She is our friend!"

"Guys..." Caleb said. "There's something going wrong."

All of sudden, Isa's tears were not christal maded but reed and thick as blood. She was crying blood.

"Maybe she has gone eviler latelly." Matt said. "But that was cause she always was heavenly good and didn't let out any blackness."

"Yeah, even when she tried to steal something from us!" Cornelia said aiming at Ludmore's heart with her hands. "She is our friend!"

"Er... girls..." Caleb said when Isa's tears began staining his face with blood and her pupils enlarged nearly covering all in her eyes. "I think there's something... going wrong."

"Just cause you never meet her enough deep." The other guy said smiling ironically. "She is bright, sexy, cheeky, tricky and evil. She is evil, the light part is something artificial those silly people in Kandrakar playing to be gods injected her. Artificial."

"And we can prove it." Ludmoore said hitting Joel and Peter's back hard making them crash into a couple of walls making them fall down unconscious. "Roice, if you please?"

"Isa, break their necks." He asked her.

She then pressed Caleb's neck a bit more not even giving him the chance of breaking free but not hurting him much either.

"Didn't you heard me?" Roice aske her. "Break their necks! Why don't you kill him now you can?!"

"Girls, something doesn't go well." Will said when she saw the whole scene.

"Yeah, nothing goes well." Irma said to be hard looked by the rest. "Oh, you meant... with her."

"Yes!!" The other four said at once telling her off.

"Can't... can't you remember your life being... good?" Caleb asked as she kept on holding his throat. "I'd love... that girl... to come... back."

Then Isa stopped pressing and she covered her ears, her eyes were now completely black and she seemed to be being tortured really awfully.

"Isa!!" The awaken ones said.

"Oh, no!" Kyrlee said realising what was happeneing. "Hide!! Hide everyone!! Fast!!"

"What?!" Will asked as Isa began letting out some black and purlple fire halo around her.

"Just hide behind something!!" Kyrlee said. "She's gonna go off!!!"

Then they hid behind a shelter Will performed for them and the girls took care of their guys and friends while Kyrlee sheltered the rest with his royal powers too.

However, Isa was still at the ground, apparently being tortured somehow and letting out moans and shouts of pain.

"Isa, don't!!" Caleb shouted trying to get hold of her, but stepping backwards in pain when her halo burned his arm. "Please!!"

Then there was a silence, as if time had stopped; and then... the blast of black, purple, pearl blue and white lights all melted toghether lighting the whole place as if it was a huge sun that went out and back in the same spot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oracle!" Ya Lin said. "The town!! We should give a hand!!"

"No." Endarno said. "Our duty is to stand aside!"

"I also would like to give a hand." Oracle said. "But both of you are right, we can't get involved with anything there. And... I think there's no need of, have a look..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	27. Chapter 27

**EPISODE 27: FIGHT ENDS.**

"Oracle!" Ya Lin said. "The town!! We should give a hand!!"

"No." Endarno said. "Our duty is to stand aside!"

"I also would like to give a hand." Oracle said. "But both of you are right, we can't get involved with anything there. And... I think there's no need of, have a look..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All of sudden, in the now half devasted city of Meridian where the fight had taken place, the nearest buildings to the blast epicentre were ruined, debrish laid over everyone there, friends and foes layed toghether in the same chaos produced by the burst of the Light and Darkness guardian.

Even the guardians shelter and the one Kirlee and another fighter held to protect the innocent and defenceless ones were now diappeared and the ones in them had some debrish over them.

Silence had fell upon the town and nothing could be heard around.

Suddenly, some debrish began moving slowly and trembling they moved revealing the people under them, the guardians were wearing back as the kids they were, the guys were half of them unconscious and everyone were hurt.

Everyone? No.

In the middle of them all there was a figure floating in the air, still as if it was a floating ornamental statue.

"Damn..." They muttered.

"She managed to even break our defences..." Kyrlee said standing up limping.

"Where is Isa?!" Caleb asked with a blood river covering half of his face comming out of his forehead softly and now half dryed and dirty.

"Over there." Kirlee said pointing to the statue floating stiff as he dryed the blood comming out of the corner of his mouth.

Then they all looked up where, about 20 metres high above them, the figure of a sleeping Isa, stiff and immobile stayed with red covering shinning on golden, blue, white, black and purple light mixed alltoghether.

"And now what?" Irma said.

"Someone has to get there and save her." Kyrlee said. "And this time she has gone higher than before... what is it? 15 metres?"

"I would say 20." Phobos said making it out. "Ok, allow me." He said.

"How do you plan to get her?" Peter said. "We can't fly."

"Hai Lin?" Will asked.

"I can't, sorry." Hai Lin said after trying her best to turn into the witch form so as to fly and get her. "I can't transform..."

"Hey, Babe!" Phobos then shouted. "Get down here! We have a lot to speak about!"

"I don't think that's going to work." Taranee said. "She doesn't feel much for any of us."

"You're mistaken, guardian." Kyrlee said. "You know little about her, do you? She just looks strong and cold, but inside, at that frozen lawyer she wraps her heart with... there's a little weak spot, where her feelings are. Try attacking her there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She has not a weak spot!" Cornelia said after about half an hour trying to get it with no sucess.

"There must be a way." Will said. "Are you sure there was something tender in her?"

"Yep, yet I can't reach it." He said. "I promised plus I'm forbidden."

"Ok, we have to work it harder." Will said. "Taranee, can you try looking in her mind?"

"Ok, ok..." She said. "She didn't allowed me before, why should she... Hey, there's something..."

"What's it? What's it?" Hai Lin said jumping to try and be told.

"She wants something..." Taranee said concentrating harder.

"Don't tell me she wants to become queen by force." Irma said.

"No, it's... it's adressed to both Elyon and... the rest of us." Taranee said opening her eyes.

"And what does she want?" Will asked.

"Forgiveness." Taranee said then.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPISODE 28: LIGHT GETS OVER DARKNESS.**

"And what does she want?" Will asked.

"Forgiveness." Taranee said then.

"Forgiveness??!!" They all asked.

Even the guys that were now sitting at the ground among all the scatered debrish and villager that were begining to stand there as they were released from their debrished coffings seemed a bit confused about that condition.

The red haired guardian was now floating about 20 metres from the ground, alone and appearing to be an ornamental statue made out of liquid light and darkness melted toghether making a black-and-white-flotating-statue.

She didn't seem as if she was even alive, but she was.

"Why would she want for forgiveness?" Peter asked.

"Don't know, but it seems important for her." Taranee said. "I'll try again."

She then tried harder and all of sudden, she appeared as possesed and wore white eyes with relaxed face and fish like mouth movements before going back normal.

"She wants to be forgiven for some reasons." Taranee said looking a bit dizzy. "All of us..." She added raising her sight to look to everyone one after another.

"Hey!" Irma said shouting. "Don't be so mysterious, you bullier!!"

"Will, Irma, Hai Lin, me and specially Cornelia." Taranee then called them. "She asks us for forgiveness for how she's behaved past days, with all of us." She added opening her arms to point also to the guys.

"This is not something to forgive her." Matt said wearing a funny face. "She has not done it on purpose."

"Yeah, and she was somehow funny too." Peter said. "Yet it seemed not herself anyway."

"Ok, ok." Will said raising a hand. "We forgive her for that. What else?"

"She also ask us to forgive her about..." Taranee said trying to concentrate again after Will's voice raised over the silence. "To forgive her for having appeared to get mixed with guys as if she was chasing their hearts."

"What?!!" Cornelia said.

"I can't believe she even thought about that." Joel said then.

"Yeah, where did she got that stupid idea?" Peter asked looking at the light and shadows guardian.

Suddenly all the girls but Elyon went red on their cheeks as they remembered how they told her about that.

"Ok, she gave us good reasons before." Will said.

"Yeah, there was nothing to forgive her there either." Irma said.

"Cornelia?" Taranee asked looking stright at her. "She specially adressed this to you."

"I... I forgive you." She said high to be heard by the statue. "You were not trying to flirt with them anyway, and the past days you were not the true yourself..."

"Oh, this is all rubish..." Will said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Taranee said raising her sight to look at Elyon.

"Me?!. Why would she want me to forgive her about?" Elyon said.

"She wants to ask you for forgiveness for having destroyed your town..." Taranee said.

"It's a lost, but we will rebuild it." Elyon said then looking stright at the floating statue.

"You helped saving the people here! Who cares about the town?!" Caleb shouted at the statue then about crying of powerlesscy.

"And..." Taranee said interrupting Caleb. "Just one last... thing."

"Who now?" Cornelia said. "Cause she is behaving as a little girl now. Worse than Lilian..."

"She wants Elyon to also forgive her." Taranee said after concentrating on reading my will again and being hit by huge feelings waves.

"What does she want m to forgive her for?" Elyon said while Peter held his sister up with the help of Nigel.

"For her falling in love with your boyfriend, and brother." Taranee said before faiting.

That made silence fall among everyone.

The light and darkness guardian, that floating statue she was now, the one able to destroy a city on herown... she was askin for forgiveness to a queen not just for the chaos she caused trying to save the city, but also for falling for two of her dearest members; Elyon's brother: Phobos, and Elyon's closest guy: Caleb.

Everyone then fell silent; even the two refered guys.

"I..." Elyon said breaking the silence. "Caleb and I love was mistaken by both. He is a very important person for me, but it's not love... not anymore..." She said.

"Listen to this, you idiot!!" Caleb said shouting all of sudden and aiming his finger towards the statue. "Do you think you have to apologize for all that?! That's all rubish!! You have to get down here and speak yourself instead of being a coward speaking by other one's mouths!! If you feel so sorry about having destroy this place then come down here and rebuild it if you can!! If you want th guardians to forgive you come down here and fight with them!! COME DOWN HERE!! Please..." He then moaned nearly wishpering after yelling the rest. "Please... come down here... please..."

It was perhaps, the first time anyone could hear Caleb begging for something. And it was not on vain, all of sudden, something shinny began rolling down the statue's cheeks falling into the ground softly. After that first shinny thing another one fell down and then another and another and...

"It's... it's raining..." Vathek said putting out his big blue hand.

"I swear I didn't did it." Irma said opening her eyes.

"She is crying..." Kyrlee said then. "Still don't realise on it?" He added pointing to a mark at the statue's belly over her naked body.

"It's a Yin-Yan!" Hai Lin said.

"A what?" Irma asked.

"It's the simbol that simbolises the opposites..." Hai Lin said. "Day and Night, Fire and Water, Air and Earth..."

"Life and death." Kyrlee said interrupting her and rolling his eyes to then look up to the sky with his closed eyes letting the reain pool his face. "Light and Darkness."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All of sudden, everything there... all that was debasted began covering in trees and grass; the houses that once were stone made began rebuilding as wooden cotages made out of vegetation while silence began filling everything.

"I think she is giving us all a lesson." Kyrlee said smiling mildly. "Bad and evil things as chaos or destruction always are followed by great things as creation or peace and calm."

Meanwhile, when everything was green, the statue began lighting again, darkness and light begining to mix again being balanced again while the statue-girl began descending slowly until she was caught by Caleb and Phobos at the same time and they laid her in the middle of both, both taking care of her.

"Geeez, I hate this part." Kyrlee said looking away. "The fairy tale ending, disgusting and sissy."

"How does it all end?" Phobos asked.

"It's all so charming!!" Elyon said with Hai Lin cheerfully. "Fairy tales are great!!"

"In fairy tales, the prince kisses the princess and all is fixed up." Cornelia said smiling.

"The problem is..." Will said. "It seems we have two princes here."

"In fact it's a fighter and a rat." Irma said. "But ok, ok. She is not either a princess."

"Maybe if we did the same time..." Caleb said.

"Hey, Casanovas." Eric said. "It's to be a true love kiss. That means on the lips."

"There's the problem." Kyrlee said as if it'd been obvious all that time. "She's just have one mouth to kiss."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Scisor, Paper and Stone!" Caleb said taking out his hand and wearing again the same as Phobos.

"Oh, this is just silly..." Will said. "They always take the same!"

"I was joking when I suggested this..." Irma said bored and sitting with the others at a stone bench.

"How long has it been?" Elyon said.

"A half an hour in my clock." Peter said bored.

"It's thirty three minutes and seventeen seconds in fact." Taranee said.

"At this rate she will be wrinkled and they would still be trying to see who is kissing her." Eric added.

"Yeah, I'm begining to consider fighting was the best option too." Orube said outstretching again in boredom.

"Scisor, Paper and Stone!" Phobos said taking out his hand and wearing again the same as Caleb.

"Why don't you try another way?" Matt asked. "You are always doing the same..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok, enough." Will said tired. "It seems we are not going to reach an agreement with that..."

"Man, I think we have to ask someone else." Taranee said.

"Why not baldy, Rasta-man and granma?" Irma said. "They always know everything, maybe they can tell us how to do it."

"Irma do not call them that!" Hai Lin said.

Then there was a little light flash and Orube re-appeared after having travelled to Kandrakar before and carrying We too.

"Hey, any news?" Will asked her.

"Hey!" Irma said noticing We. "It's long since we don't see that little fur ball."

"No, yet I tried asking them." Orube said. "It's to be both at the same time, even with the mouth problem it's to be that way. We!"

WE all of suden jumped down her arms and ran to the statue's body to kiss her lips and then curl at her chest as if he was protecting her.

"Do you think he is trying to tell us something?" Will asked raising an eyebrow confused.

"Yes, that he likes that kitty." Irma said. "You know, animals do like other animals."

"Irma, this is not time to joke around." Cornelia said. "We need to wake her up before we are noticed missing back home."

"Ok, I see it this way." Phobos said. "If we kiss her and she wakes up, she'll kill us; if we kiss her and doesn't wake up, she will kill us with her wild sleeping powers."

"She kills you two anyway." Cornelia said. "So, what's the problem then? Kiss her."

"Er..." Caleb said.

"DO IT NOW!!" The guardians and the guys said at once.

Then both kneeled down and tried to find the way of kissing the statue's lips at the same time, after some trying, they ended squeezing both faces and kissing her... Caleb gently and Phobos with some fear.

Nothing happened.

"And now what?" They asked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was night again at Meridian. Girls and guys from earth had left with the help of Caleb's dimentional tool's help he lent Will; anyway, guardians would return that night when their families would be sleeping.

"I feel so useless..." Caleb said with his hand against the glass pane of the room where the statue of the guardian was being kept.

"It's the first time I kiss a lady and she doesn't feel anything. Imagine how is my male pride." Phobos said. "Maybe it was your fault."

"Hey, never mind who the fault was." Elyon said boythered and worried on her sleeping gown. "It's a problem she has not woke up..."

Then Alborn arrived.

"Your majesty." He said bowing. "The warrior named Kyrlee is here, he asks for allowance to join you here in this sad times."

"Ah, yes... Bring him here." Elyon said nodding. "Yes, he helped us a lot in the fights... yes, yes. Bring him, please."

"Certainly miss." He said bowing.

"So Kyrlee." Phobos said. "Didn't knew my little sister could catch so many hearts."

"Shut up!" She said going red in her cheeks. "He is just an ally."

"Yeah, but she asked you for forgiveness for having fall for your 'boyfriend'. Was it the word? A not royalty-guy." Phobos insisted.

"Ah... that thing..." Elyon said nearly babbling. "It was not such... Caleb is my best male friend."

"Queen Elyon." Kyrlee said bowing gentely. "I must understand by this sight that she has still not woke up, has she?"

"Oh, Kyrlee." She said. "No, no news... She is still appearing as an ornamental statue. I just wanted to..."

"Geez... She will always be that stubborn..." He said rubbing his head back. "She will never do easy things, no! She has to do things more difficult that what they really are..."

"You seem to know her pretty well." Caleb said a bit jealous.

"Well... we are really good friends, back at our place I mean. She used to play with my sister and me before and after the training at that school my sister and her went to while I was sent to a different place." Kyrlee said sitting where he could. "She is just a bit close to us due to friendship, that's all. I'm not so close to her on the way you can think."

"I didn't thought about..." Caleb said.

"We don't care if she had something with you." Phobos said. "Now she appears to be in love with us two. If you had that kind of relationship with her it's clear it's part of the past."

Then Kyrlee smiled. That guy had certainly that dangerous and sharp answering face his friend's dark part used to like; while the other one, the warrior, had that brave, loyal and cute and sweet-tender face her light part loved so much. If she was to be wakened up, she would have to join both, as it was impossible for both sides to be on the same person, then it was written it would have to be both guys at the same time.

"Her future is a bit sad and hard." Kyrlee said sighing and smiling while he closed his eyes and kept them closed in fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok, we are back at Meridian." Will said. "But we have still not found a way of doing it..."

"Well, let's hope Orube is luckier in Meridian." Cornelia said then.

"Yeah, I hope she can find a way on those books." Hai Lin said. "Yet I don't trust much on Cedric."

"We have to trust him." Will sentenced. "He is a library worm, and both Orube and Isa trust him..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Still nothing?" Cedric asked Orube that was on the top of a long ladder.

"Nothing, all I can find is the same." Orube said. "She has to be awakened with the fairy tale ending. And you?"

"Nothing either." He said throwing a book again away. "Nothing else than you. Kiss, kiss and she is awakened. It sais nothing about who has to do it other than the Charming Prince of the Story."

"We have to keep on looking." Orube said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nothing." Taranee said with her face at her hands. "She took our powers and now she is still that statue's container of power..."

"I rathered my powers back in me." Irma stated. "I prefered feeling them and now it's as... being empty."

"I also feel naked." Hai Lin said. "Having my powers was like beeing special... Anyway, I want her back over all the rest."

"Geez..." Cornelia said then. "She's been giving us problems ever since she arrived."

"Cornelia!!" Caleb said. "I can't believe you are saying such!! She is your friend!!"

"I didn't meant that..." She then said a bit embarrashed. "I also miss her a bit. She was nice when she was _light_."

"And what do we do now?" Phobos said. "Speaking and regreting things will solve nothing."

"If you think you can do better..." Kyrlee said then. "You know, try getting in and doing what you think will do."

"I will." He said. "And then she will wake up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Guys, it's too late in the night." Eyon said after trying for hundreth time to return life to the statue. "May I offer you all a room to rest a bit?"

"We should keep on trying." Will said rubbing her eyes.

"We can leave it for tomorrow." Orube said. "Afterall, it's them two who must do it." She added pointing to a defeated Caleb that tried again and again until he was hurt by the guardian's statue powers, and Phobos that was now sitting at a chair patting too after having been burned his hand.

"Ok, everyone out of here." Elyon said. "We go to have some rest and sleep. I'll put you on the best guest rooms here."

"I would apreciate you allowed me my old room, sis." Phobos said holding his hand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Cornelia." Elyon said while both shared Elyon's bedroom. "Couldn't you heal minor wounds? You could have healed Phobo's burned hand."

"Yep, if I had wanted." Cornelia said with irony.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late int he night when Phobos decided to have another go. He stood up at his bed and got wear with old clothes from his old wardrobe. Then he began walking down the corridor to the room where the guardian was being kept safe and sound.

"May I get in?" He said joking and getting inside the room. "Pitty you are like that. This place is too calm, some jokes would be good on this people." He added sitting down next to the guardian.

He just stayed there and waited in silence for a bit. Then he began speaking again, about how both of them could get fun on that place, how he would like to be powerful again...

"Really, I need you to be awake again." He said. "The other guardians don't seem to play nice on me, you are the only one being nice to me. I would say I don't mind but... well, the truth is I really care. I feel great with you, even when you are on that 'light' face of yours. I really need you awake; just cause... I miss you, I need you."

He was really seeming worried and sincere; for once in his life.

"Please, wake up..." He said caressing the statue's cold face. "It's just silly I can feel this, but I want to feel that great again... Since I lost all my powers I've never felt so great but for the time I'm with you..."

He really looked so cute like that... And more over, when he just bent next to the statue and kissed her softly but with passion, transmiting her all the feelings he felt towards her and didn't knew the name of or how to speak them out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"See, see..."_ Kyrlee thought from his hide out._ "I never saw such a thing like this one... An evil guy confessing to her, such an evil guy with such a huge darkness into him being turned out into light just by her kindness. Well, I mean... She is really cute on her light face; she has always been able to bring all the best from people and manage to make rulebreakers to behave better for a while."_

Even when he was hearing all that, he couldn't believe the evilest person in all the dimentions could have anything good inside him, less that anyone could bring it out; not to say that he thought that the mission of turning such a darkness inside him into light would be an impossible task.

_"Great, his kiss did nothing..."_ Kyrlee thought when he saw Phobos kissing the girl and nothing happening on her. _"Wha..?!"_

All of sudden, it seemed as if their stickened lips were shinning with a little pink light not able to be caught by normal eyes that just lasted for a second while they kissed and then disappeared.

_"What was that glow?"_ Kyrlee thought._ "What did all that meant?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Damn, this is useless..." Caleb said wishpering from his room window where he had been sitting looking out trying to find some rest on looking at the sights of his dear hometown in the night. "I can't rest while she is like that..."

He was feeling useless while he advanced through the corridor in silence while trying not to wake up anyone.

"I knew you would be here." Vathek said when Caleb was crossing the corridor to get in the one where the guardian's statue was being kept. "Couldn't sleep or you wanted to get another try?"

"Both." Caleb said. "How am I supposed to find rest if one of my friends, my best friends now, is down here petrified and not appearing to be even alive? I can't, sorry."

"Didn't meant to tell you off." Vethek said. "I know it is not easy to find rest while someone you know is not fine..." He added laying his hand at Caleb's shoulder while they stood at the room. "I supose you want some privacy."

"Thanks, mate." Caleb said looking at him while he stepped twince backwards before aiming to leave the room. "I wish I could do something else than just looking..."

Then Vathek left and closed the door back him leaving Caleb alone (while Kyrlee was hidding seeing all in the room) in the same room where the petrified guardian was laying at a table.

He then went by her side and looked at her; she just looked as always but made out of liquid light and darkness melted toghether making a black-and-white-statue. He then caressed her cheek and checked it was not so cold as he would have expected, it was colder than usual, but at the same time somehow half-warm.

"Even like this you don't seem to different from always..." He muttered. "I wish you were awaked... you are making us so worried..."

He felt weird, really weird.

"I... I'm feeling weird." He said sitting next to the statue and holding her petrified hand. "I don't know what it is, but it's the same but amplified that I've feeled before, with Cornelia or Elyon... Don't know, it's... it's weird, cause it's the same but on the same time different from all that... It's as... it's as if I needed you."

He then fell silent again. He thought about how to say all he was feeling and crossed his mind. Anyway, all of sudden, the image of the red haired girl appearing at the door of her bedroom with her hair messed on a weekend's morning wearing just her sleeping camisole saying 'goodmoring' when she noticed him filled his mind and smiled.

"I think I'm becoming adicted to you." He said. "I think I need to see again that face of you when you wake up and smile to me at the corridor while you are looking awful with your hair messed and that awkward thing you wear for sleeping. I need to see you doing five things at the same time, cooking, cleaning the house and listening to music... I need to see you moving so weird while some of that thing you call music sounds filling the whole house again... I need to hear you shouting at Phobos and me when we argue and he calls me 'servant' and I call him 'rat' or when we don't clean the house when it's our turn... I need to see you smiling while you go out of the school and you waving at me when I go to look for you all to your school... Ah! And even to see you shouting at us when we get in the toilet not noticing you were inside before." He added remembering the times he or Phobos caught her covered with just her towel after having get out of the shower and she shouted at them throwing something at their heads to make them back out. "I need you awakened, even if you keep on acting so evilly as those days since this madness began. I would not mind if you chosed Phobos... Even if you were that _darkness_ thing again... I would not mind even if you chosed to beat me up when you woke up... anything in exchange of you waking up"

Now he was nearly crying; he would not not do such cause men didn't cry on his culture. He was being more than sincere. He didn't knew what was that feeling he had towards her, but it was certainly stronger enough so as to not minding anything if she waked up.

He then laid next to her looking for some consolation on being next to the petrified guardian. He laid his face next to her and then he caressed her face again; for some seconds he would have swore it was warmer than before; anyway, he laid his eyes at her lips. They were closen but not too tight, just on a casual closed position. They were really atractive and feelikable to be kissed. So appetizing that suddenly he couldn't held himself more and kissed them softly, nothing else than freting both lips as caressing kiss.

Nothing happened and no punishment was given, so he kissed her again; this time deeper and with more passion not realising he was telling her all he felt towards her with that kiss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Here goes another guy trying it..."_ Kyrlee thought when Caleb sat next to her friend. _"Again seems he is feeling something strong towards her... pitty, this one seemed more like her. Brave and loyal heart, big light levels... But so for, she can't love him either..."_

As soon as he kissed her for first time, Kyrlee nearly chuckled.

_"Such a nice correct guy... he seems afraid of letting his feelings get out."_ He thought. _"Kissing like that will not take him anywhere... She is really experienced on that, but with evil guys..."_

Anyway, when his lips stuck to hers for second time, the passionate one...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahh!!" The guardians shouted at the corridor while it was moved by a powerful wave after another. "What's that?!"

"Looks as if it came from there!" Elyon said when another wave hit them.

"The statue!!" All shouted at once as they realised on it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What've you done, mooron!!" Phobos said returning to the other side of the statue that now was again raising in the air giving off those energy waves and holding her left hand while Caleb held her right one. "Why is she floating again?!"

"I don't k now!" Caleb said. "I just kissed her!!"

"Who allowed you to such!!" Phobos said while the door burst open and Kyrlee jumped in the middle of both sides.

"Do not get near them!" He told the guardians, Vathek and Elyon that had arrived there.

"Oh, please!" Will said. "She is making chaos again!"

"How can you even sugest such!" Elyon said crashing into him to take him away and being held by him around his arms.

"Stop and watch!" He said. "She is fine!"

It was true, while the statue was rising again held by the hands by Caleb and Phobos, it began changing back taking human colours she used to have; slowly, slowly and taking its time... Until...

"Ah!" The guardians shouted while they were hit with the waves of power coloured on gray, blue, red, green and pink making them fall down.

All of sudden, the same way it all began stopped and the statue went back down slowly to the table making like a ball with the hair messed and the belly with the Yin-Yan still visible while her arms were folded on a weird way as if she was sleeping and had fallen over the table not even noticing she was the centre of the atention.

"She is... She is..." Taranee said pointing at the guardian that now laid flat.

"Hey... wake up." Caleb said holding her head at his lap. "C'mon... wake up..."

"Do not make her so close to you..." Phobos said holding her head too and so, placing it in the exact middle of both guys' knees. "I am the one that will get her."

Then she moved her eyelids softly to begin opening them slowly as if she was exhausted.

"Isa!" Both guys shouted.

"I... I'm..." She began muttered. "Back... Th... Thanks." She added smiling.

Then, all of them smiled mildly too.

"Hey." Kyrlee said. "Just for checking... who is stronger, Yin or Yan?"

"Ba... lan... ce." She said.

"Great..." He said smiling. "She is back... after so long."

"Back?" Taranee said.

"Yes, the real her." Kyrlee said. "Chikiyami."

Then he kneeled down and so did Orube with a confused face where some tears had began to form.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where am I?" The red long haired guardian said still a bit confused.

"Chikiyami..." Orube said. "You are back at Earth, on the guardians headquarters."

"What's up?" She said softly trying to stand up with a soft and wide smile. "I'm not that Chikiyami you call."

"What?" Orube asked confused.

"My name is Isa." The red haired said looking to a little pendant she had. "Yes, I like that name..."

"Yes, sure." Orube said smiling softly.


	29. Chapter 29 Season 2 episode 1

**2****ND**** SEASON**

**EPISODE 1: THE RETURN OF THE LIGHT AND SADOW GUARDIAN.**

"Today is the day." Oracle said.

"Ah… I've missed that girl." Yan Lin said. "Do you think she will be the same funny teen?"

"It's not funny." Endarno said. "She was loosing the control over herself. She was beginning to go dangerous."

"Maybe she was, but her friends managed to keep her under control, more or less." Yan Lin said.

"She was going under the pain of having seen all the people in the place she once lived and loved, killed and silent at the Three Suns' Gardens." Oracle said while the light on the dimensional hole opened. "Plus she had to see one of her favourite people in all our dimensions murdered with violence while trying to defend that place."

"Poor girl…" Yan Lin whispered sadly. "I hope she managed to get over that."

"All we can do is to expect it and see how time has worked on her." Oracle said while the hole lighted more and more and some figures came through it.

"Welcome back, dear friend." Oracle said opening his arms and smiling when he saw a tall figure with well formed silhouette and dare look at her eyes came through the hole carrying a pendant around her neck and a gold ring at her finger.

"Thank you, my lord." She said bowing. "It's a pleasure to be back here."

"The pleasure is all ours to have you back here." Endarno said serious. "Alex, the light and darkness guardian."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, my…!" Will said. "I've got another wave from the heart!"

"Yeah, and I've had another weird dream tonight." Hay Lin said smiling. "Again that place, but this time the light thing was nearer. I could feel her warm."

"You know what it means, don't you?" Taranee said a bit worried. "After so long… I can't believe it's again like this!"

"Yeah, those oldies didn't speak for a long time." Irma said. "I expect they are not more wrinkled than before."

"Irma, this is not fun." Cornelia said then. "We are about graduating from Sheffield High and all you keep doing is telling those silly jokes."

"Well, I like them." She said. "And they have made you laugh more than once."

"Jokes or not, you know what all this mean, don't you?" Will told them. "Kandrakar must be about telling us something, once again."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And that was all happening in all this time." Alex said with her head lowered and kneeled on just one knee.

"Ok, your stories have been written down." Oracle said. "Now, our friend, if you want we have settled you to stay here for a while until you have recovered from the travel."

"Thanks, my lords and lady." She said keeping her manners again. "It's a great honour to be treated like that by such high people."

"Alex, please." Oracle said then. "You once called us as equals, we beg you to do it again."

"Thanks, but I can't." She said. "I'll not be a trouble while I'm around. I'll go to the room with the water and try to rest there."

"You will get visits soon." Oracle said.

"I bet you like the surprise." Yan Lin said.

"We'll see." Alex said before going out of the room.

"Poor girl…" Yan Lin said softly when she had left. "She's still not got over it."

"It will take time and lots of love and friendship to forgive her self for what made." Oracle said.

"Then maybe we should send her back to Earth and see how she develops there." Endarno said.

"Great idea." Oracle said. "But let's wait a moment before calling the other guardians to come here. Let's allow her to get a little rest before joining them all again."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isa was lying at the ground next to the pool room where everything wished by heart could be shown on the water surface. Even when her eyes were closed, she was not sleeping. Her mind, faster than any vehicle imaginable, was racing at high speed going from a thought to another at light speed.

Then she moved and laid on the opposite direction with her face where her feet were seconds before next to the water surface to look at her reflex at the water. Her face seemed to have changed very little to show as if she was a bit elder than before now. A red line of a wound still was ending healing on her cheek and a long wound nearly healed at the opposite side of her face crossing nearly all her face from space between the corner of her eye and her ear to the middle of the chin.

"Thinking that I will never see him again…" She then muttered softly while she saw the face of an old man when he was about his middle thirties or so smiling at her next to a younger one.

She then let out a tear that hit the surface and broke the image while she closed her eyes tight to prevent more tears falling form her eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She will not be able to rest." Endarno said when it was about half a day since the guardian returned Kandrakar after the time out of business.

"I'll go and speak to her." Oracle said.

"I will." Yan Lin said.

"No, Yan Lin." Oracle said. "She and I are from the same dimension, she will feel better if it's me who chat with her."

"Ok, then we will wait." Yan Lin said.

"We will get everything ready for calling the Earth guardians." Endarno said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isa was still lying over the aisle with her finger moving on circles at the water surface as thinking on her own business when Oracle found her.

"You should not pool anything on that water." He told her.

"Sorry." She said taking her finger out. "I was sunk on my own mind and I didn't realise what I was doing with my fingers."

"It's ok." He said standing next to her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes." She lied.

"I can see you are lying." He told her. "I can see though lies easily in this place."

"A warrior never complains about anything, sir." She said.

"Then stop thinking as one." He said. "And so, how are you feeling?"

"Weird." She said after some seconds of silence. "I still think I don't know who I am. Even after all this…" She said touching her pendant and the ring. "I'm protecting a heart and I've got a powerful ring to control myself. But still… I don't know who I am."

"Well, maybe you should look other place." He said.

"I've been looking around all the dimensions I could." She said. "And still I've found nothing and…"

"Maybe you should begin again on another place." He told her.

"Another place, another chaos I can cause…" She said.

"I see…" He said then. "Maybe you should begin trying to forgive yourself."

"How could I?" She then said. "I've done awful things to people."

"Well, but you've also done great things for people." Oracle said. "For example, you managed to keep a dangerous man as Prince Phobos under control while he was still with a bit of power, and you managed to make him feel good with being a common human."

"Yep." She then said. "Well, that's right. But it was nothing worth of considered."

"Well, I leave you to think a bit." Oracle said. "But I must advise you that there's a little meeting in here so well, you are also invited."

"Thanks." She said softly laying back her face at her knees. "I'll try to go."

"Maybe if I managed to bring you back some friends from Earth…" Oracle said smiling.

"It would be no use." She said shaking her head. "It's been a long time since we last met. They would not even miss me…"

"Well, think about in here." He told her straightening his robes after standing up. "If you want, you know where to find us. Ah!" He added when something big ran through the door nearly hitting him. "Raiks… Raiku… Ray came to look for you some time ago."

"I've miss you Ray." She said softly caressing the big animal's head.

"Isa…" He half roared. "Isa… I've missed you…"

"I leave you two alone." Oracle said then. "Hope to see you down at the party later."

"Fine." Isa said softly.

Feeling like or not feeling like was something irrelevant now. Oracle knew she would get down, and he would fix things to have the rest of guardians and Earth friends there for her when she would arrive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe we are here again." Cornelia said. "After all this time…"

"Grandma, why have you called us now?" Hay Lin asked her. "I mean… We've not noticed anything wrong."

"There's someone we want you to meet." Endarno said. "Again."

"Again?" The guardians asked then.

"It happens an old friend has returned back after some time out." Oracle said. "But it also happens that friend seems still a bit down and worried; so is going to need some time to be back the same person."

"Don't tell us, you've found where that shape lifter is hiding his ugly face." Irma said then interrupting his chat.

"Irma!" The rest told her off.

"It's not him, is it?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah, I would not be able to stand another hunt like that." Will asked. "It was… confusing."

"No, it's not him." Oracle said.

"You would be pleased to know he was found and murdered some time ago." Endarno said. "By somebody helping caging him the previous time."

"Oh, don't tell me, don't tell me!" Hay Lin said. "Is it Caleb?"

"Caleb is at Meridian right now, with Queen Elyon for whom we have sent someone to invite her to come." Yan Lin said. "And he will also be happy to see who came back."

"Ok, are you going to tell us or what?" Irma asked then.

"It's…" Oracle said while some steps were beginning to be overheard at the corridor arriving to the room by Orube who raised her sight to look to the spot where she thought the owner would arrive.

Anyway, nothing appeared there. While at the same time another light appeared on the room and seconds later Elyon and Caleb appeared there.

"Elyon!" Cornelia shouted hugging her.

"Wow, Caleb you look… different." Will said.

"Since when have you grown that?" Hay Lin asked. "You look as if you came back from the war."

"Well, you don't look better either." He said as joking. "You are not turned into your magical form."

"Yep, well, let's drop it at the point we have all changed a bit." Will said. "Now Oracle was about telling us who has came back, remember?"

"Someone back?" Elyon said noticing her brother there. "Yep, I see who you have brought back."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you sis." Phobos said. "But I'm afraid it's not me either."

"Then who?!" All said.

"There." Orube said pointing to a spot at the pillars of the corridors upstairs. "There's someone there."

"Allow me." Elyon said outstretching her hands.

Anyway, when the charm was to hit the silhouette there, a flash came out and both hit each others to be both lost.

"Who is hiding there?" Will asked.

"Don't know, but whoever it is it must be strong." Elyon said. "He or she repelled my summoning charm."

"I see you finally came to our little meeting." Oracle said high to be heard.

"I try not to break my promises." Isa said bouncing down the corridor and appearing next to him over her feet tips to stand back up covered with the cloak she was wearing. "Hi, nice to see you all, again."

"Heya, nice to see you again." Elyon said hugging her softly. "How is Prince from Heraclyon doing?"

"Fine, I thin." Isa said nodding serious. "It's some days since I last saw him. I tried to hand him back half of his dimension heart, but he keeps on saying it's safer with me."

"I… Isa, is… is that really… you?" Caleb babbled shocked.

"Well, what reminds of me." She said. "Nice to see you, Caleb. You look… different."

"Why do you all men say so?" He said scratching his beard.

"Cause you look as your father." Cornelia said. "Yuck!… you are beginning to smell as Blunk too!"

"You would also smell like that if you had spent all this time working hard." He said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa, are you ok?" Orube whispered her while they were walking to another room. "You look a bit…"

"Yes, I've gone through a bit of… dreadful things." Isa told her too. "Fighting, you know. It's made my mind a bit busy for a while. Helped not to think too much on some… past mistakes."

"So that was what took you away for so long?" She asked the red haired a bit surprised and sad.

"I've been thinking and fighting." She answered to her. "Trying to find some answers I have still not found."

"So you are going to run away again." Orube said sadly.

"No, Oracle thinks I could find my answers at Earth, I think he will send me there." Isa said shaking her head. "But I'm afraid on what I'm going to find. I've changed a bit, I wonder… I wonder if Earth will be fitting me this time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, you brought us here to just say hello to her?" Cornelia asked confused.

"More or less." He said smiling.

"Aren't you happy to see her again?" Yan Lin asked.

"Sure, as soon as she explains us why she has not sent a word in all this time." Cornelia said.

"She had no chance." Taranee said. "Or wasn't sure about it."

"Can you read her mind now?" Will asked her confused.

"No way." Isa said. "I've trained my mind and powers to the very limit. I've stronger myself."

"Yeah, it was funny." Taranee said. "It was as crashing into a brick wall, harder than before. But I just guessed up what I meant to look at her mind. And I think I wasn't mistake, was I, Isa?"

"No, you were not mistaken." She said shaking her head. "I didn't send you news because I was terrified on what I could tell, how would you take it… how could I write you any word when I always gave you all so much problems?"

"Problems?!" They said.

"Problems you say?!" Cornelia said offended. "You were always at Peter's side, playing sports with our guys, putting us into troubles when you were that piece of dung fond of cars and illegal things…"

"Not to say when you were on your dark face." Will said. "You destroyed Elyon's city in Meridian."

"And you nearly killed us all back then." Irma said.

"But." Will said. "You saved us and your powers and abilities to read feelings always helped us well."

"And you also helped us when we were on trouble." Irma said.

"And despite on all the good things you had and could do, you never tried to steal our success and things from us." Cornelia added softly. "That's what friends do."

"Not to say, you managed to tame those two." Orube said ironically pointing to Phobos.

"Anyway, too much troubles." She said looking straight up to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sirs and madam, I've decided what to do." Isa told the triumvirate.

"Will you keep on travelling from here to there?" Endarno asked. "As always?"

"I think I'm going to begin looking another place." She then said. "As I've found no answer to what I was looking for on any of the dimensions I've gone all this time, I've decided to go back Earth and try there."

"Earth." The three of them said, yet just Endarno was shocked.

"If you have nothing against it, I'll depart as soon as you allow me."

"Fine." Yan Lin said smiling. "Then you should leave the sooner the best."

"That would please me a lot." Isa said still kneeled in front of the whole council. "If I'm to live there, I suppose it will be better arriving there before the shops are closed; I'll have to do some shopping."

"Fine." Oracle said then. "You will return to Phobos' place, he has been living there with Cedric while his house was cleaned from rats."

"Is it at least as big as it was the previous one?" Isa asked them.

"You'll see when you arrive." They said.

"And… here is the key for the door." Oracle said taking out. "Unless you rather to live on the place you bought before leaving Earth, of course."

"Thanks." She said holding the key-ring with a black cat hanging from it with three keys. "The door one, the main door one… and this one?"

"From the car you won." Endarno said. "It's been kept safe for you to have it when you went back there."

"Sure." She said softly. "Thanks for keeping it, yet I can't remember it..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late in the night when there was a flash on Will's room and Isa appeared there with a big panther like thing next to her.

Will was to shout but Isa covered her mouth with a hand.

"Shhhh… it's me." Isa said whispering. "I've came back here and I need help to find my new home."

"Wow, you frightened me." Will said. "What home?"

"Phobos one." She said. "Oracle told me I had to live there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


	30. Chapter 30 or Season 2 episode 2

**WITCH SEASON 2**

**EPISODE 2: A?**

_((Sorry not to have post episode 1 from the 2nd season yet, but my laptop is working awful and I have had not time to hang it here yet. Basically it said the Light and Shadow guardian ran away from earth to Kandrakar and from there she'd been wandering around. It ended on the point she returns back to earth so not much is missed here.))_

_((By the way, from this point I'm going to try a new thing: writing paragraphs pointing out who the person writing it is, in other words, whose point of view is it. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what do you think about this little change, hehe.))_

(Phobo's voice)

I was sleeping at the house sofa when I heard some noises at the door that woke me up.

"Cedric?" I called to the one opening the door. "Didn't you end a bit late on your work today?"

"Cover what you want us not to see." Will told me getting in and covering her eyes. "It's Isa and me."

"Who allowed you to get in?" I said angry jumping over the sofa to face her covering her eyes and Isa staring at me to then turn her head slightly. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Isa said. "Will, he is dressed." She added for the heart guardian before adressing back to me. "I told her it was a silly thing to cover her eyes before comming in, but she insisted on it."

"Ah!" Will shouted staring at my bare chest. "Why are you shirtless?!"

"Will!" The other guardian said. "He is not naked, and his chest is nice."

"Thanks." I said putting on a t-shirt fast as I realised on it. "Yours look as wonderful as always."

"Yep, I've been exercising my pectorals a bit latelly." She answered. "As the rest of myself." She added turning around.

"Man, if Cornelia was jalous before now she is going to have real reasons for it." I said.

"I suppose everyone has changed in this time." Isa said.

All of sudden, she was colder than ever and on the same time, the same warm.

"Well... I would not count on it." Will told her. "Anyway, what has changed is your place."

"Wait a moment, is she living here?" I asked shocked.

"If I was not, then I would not have this keys." Isa told me moving her keyring in front of her face.

"Seems so." Will noded.

Damn... that meant I could not keep on going around just on my trousers when it was so damnly hot as today, and again we would have to keep the house clean and... finally, the house would look really as a house.

"I'm happy you came back." I said. "Want anything for dinner?"

"I will eat tomorrow, now I'm just not hungry." She answered me. "Yet I would thank knowing where my room is, I need some rest."

"Oh, this way." I told her while she hanged her bags better. "Have you gone shopping now?"

"Noway, I was returned my old clothing." She said. "It seems Will and the guardians kept it for me."

"I suppose they will now look little on you." Will said shrinking her lips loweing the corner of them. "You seem to have... grown."

"Too much action on all this time." She said.

"Then you will have lots of news and stories to tell." Will said lighting her face all of sudden.

"Well... I supose and hope I have not lived more than you." Isa said. "Really, I have spent some time living at full speed, with an eye closed and the other open while I sleept."

"This is your room." I told her opening the door to the door of the last guy leaving and that it was the second best one after mine. "The previous owner liked it yet it was a bit..."

Then she moved her hand softly and the windows opened letting moon beams in.

"It's perfect." She said. "The perfect contrast between light and shadow."

"Wait a second, you can move things?" Will asked.

"I've got some more powers now." She said.

"Moving things is one of them?" Phobos asked. "As the earth guardian?"

"Yes, somehow." She said. "I've had... been given some extra... powers and power copies."

"Tell me you didn't went dark again." Will asked.

"Not so dark." She told her moving her hands to make things get cleaned. "But I fought someone really evil that had it and... well, it ended up on me so something in me kept a copy when I returned them."

"So basically now you are like a powerful weapon." I said interested.

"No, I'm like a powerful me, so I've also gone through a pretty hard and I've got myown mind so nobody can control me." She explained me while she managed all the dirth to leave through the open window to the close it again. "I didn't asked for them, but now I've got the task of keeping them safe."

"What makes you cooler than before." I said before the little guardian could say it. "Isn't it?"

"Hope not." She said shrugging. "It would be awful to have to kick some butts for that reason... And believe me if I tell you I've learned how to kick people's butts on different and more painful ways."

"Man, I think you are begining to turn back into darness." Will said a bit frightened. "Ok, you keep an eye on him, I keep an eye on you."

"Yep." She said. "Whatever, I need to rest, so if you please...?"

(Will's voice)

"I think something goes wrong again with her." I said when Isa put Phobos and me out of her bedroom after lying on the little bed there.

"Maybe it is just she has changed." Phobos told me. "To better."

"Do not even try to turn her into evil again." I told him. "Remember how did all ended last time."

"I do, I do." He said as if I was annoying him and tired.

Of course, we could not forget it. It was on the bigest war we've gone through on years. She ended up destroying all, and then, she brought back life to the place, making vegetation to begin growing up from nothing among the debrish piles.

And then she stayed as a statue on light and darkness for a lot of time, in Kandrakar where they all went to visit her while it was night on earth.

"She suffered a lot." I said sadly for a second. "And so did us... So, do not even think on trying again!" I added sinking my finger once and again at his chest angry. "Cause if you do then we will all come here and end up with your life."

"I know, I know." He said on the same bored tone. "I can't do any kind of evil while I'm here. I promis over the heart of meridian that I'll not conciously do anything that can turn her back into the darkness thing; happy?"

"Yeah, better." I said.

Then I heard some noises upstairs and I looked at the ceiling as if I expected to see through it.

"And over all, take care of her." I told him when the noises weren't repeated. "She is new here again after a long time out, we don't want her to feel as if she was a perfect extranger."

"Sure, I meant to do that as soon as you left." Phobos said.

"We will come back tomorrow to check she is fine." I advised him from the door before leaving.

I couldn't trust him fully, but the truth was he seemed to have missed her even more than we did. He admired her somehow and so, she could have a certain influence over him. Furthermore, the little sister I had was like hell, she would tell my mum if she had chance of it. Just cause she had just began speaking fluently recently she thinks she has the right to tell all my little secrets around.

I wonder if Isa knows of her... Maybe not, when she left, mum was still pregnant and the baby was still in her. Maybe one day she finds out of that little annoyance my lil' sister is.

(Isa's voice)

I was lying at the bed, looking out of the window when I heard Phobos knocking on the door, so I go back in the sheets and blanket to try and appear to be sleeping. What I feel like the less now is to face anyone. I'm tired and for first time in lot of time, I have began feeling unsure again.

"Are you sleeping?" He asks putting his head in the room after opening the door a bit. "Man... this is what I don't like from women... they are just so weird..."

"We are not weird." I said sitting back at the bed. "And I'm not sleeping; I'm tired, not silly."

"Then I supose you don't mind if I come in and sit." He said. "I used to use this room to use this on the net. It seems to just work here."

"Ok, ok." I said. "It's your home; feel free to get in."

"Hum, you have came back cold as ice." He told me opening the old laptop I once left them on our last home.

"I've came back changed, that's all." I said curling up in my bed looking for some heat. "I've spend some time out thinking."

"On?" He asked.

"On things." I said to then realise I was being cold again. "On what happened before leaving Earth, on my life, on... what are you trying to see?!" I added shocked when some kinky screams came out of my old laptop.

"I've found out some funny films while I was searching on the net." He answered turning the screen a bit to let me see it.

"Turn it out, please." I told him closing my eyes.

"What are you saying?" He said then. "This is great, it's funny and the women are just so cute."

"That's disgusting." I said standing up and going to his back. "Furthermore, it lowers women status and image."

"It also shows men." He said.

"Enough." I said turning it off. "I'll put some barriers to prevent this happening."

"No!" He said.

"No more porn films on the lap top, please." I said. "Or at least, not on my bedroom, please."

"Then why don't you get my bedroom and I keep on watching it?" He asked me. "Or maybe are you jealous because I think they are cute?" He added smiling ironically.

I was begining to miss those smiles of him, the ironical ones and also the sincere ones.

"Maybe I could feel a bit jealous, yep." I said with irony. "But you will never do that. So stop trying to think about me as if I was a piece of meat, please."

"Well, you are certainly more beautiful than a piece of meat." He said smiling and outstretching his hand to hold my wrist. "And I certainly know there's something else that the hot body up with you.

That made me smile; certainly he was still the same cheeky and dangerous evil guy that always had a tender face for me.

"I'll take your bed." I said. "But please, do not get in bed with me, right?"

"I'll try." He said. "By the way, do you plan to stay for long?"

"Why?" I asked smiling in fun on him being so interested on me.

"Because it's summer and the rest have managed to get their highschool degree, including me, and we are planning to take the university exams this week." He told me. "Or maybe you want to work on something?"

"University would sound good, if I was to do it." I recognised.

"Maybe you could take my university exam." He told me.

"Maybe I could." I said smiling. "Try not to turn the speakers too high. I rather to dream instead of having nightmares with women raped in front of my eyes."

"As if you had seen anything like that." He told me.

"Ufff, you don't know what terrible things I've seen." I said joking. "Good night."


	31. Chapter 31 or Season 2 episode 3

**2****ND**** SEASON**

**EPISODE 3****: A.**

(Isa's voice)

It was next morning when I woke up on Phobos' bedroom, while he was snoring at the bed but over the sheets covered just by the blanket.

He had clearly spent the night next to me and obviously, he came there while I slept after he watched his movie at the laptop.

I shook my head, I could not tell him off; after all it was me who was sleeping at his bed, his bedroom… I was the guest and he the host in that room.

I went out of the bed wearing my shirt half opened, so I buttoned it up again while I went out of the bedroom silently.

"Empty fridge, typical from Phobos and Caleb…" I sighed opening the fridge and taking some peach stones from the litter to put it on some cotton to lie at my hand and make a full fruit to grow up from a little plant. "Lucky I'm good at survival and I'd be able to survive even on the Sahara dessert in the middle of a war."

I then smiled making another pair of peaches to grow up at the same cotton from the other two stones to pick them up and put them at the basket over the table.

"I suppose today is going to be a hard day." I said lying against the wall. "First some shopping and then some cleaning in here…"

I planned to see what I could do with the little money I had still at my earth bank account at Heatherfield.

Smelling my shirt I walked towards my bathroom snapping my fingers to call for them to get there. Unluckily for me, I was still a bit as a beginner on that trick and I had to get to the door and control their way there before getting in the bathroom.

(Will's voice)

"Will!!" My mother called me then. "Please, you have to take care of your sister, I've got to get to the office for a while and Dean will be at the high all the day."

"Mum!" I told her. "I was talking with my friends! We had some plans!"

"You can go out with them any day, and I need your help now." She told me while the little monster reached the door.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." I said finally giving up. "Do you mind? I was speaking at the phone."

"Have fun together." Mum said winking at me before kissing me once.

"Sorry girls, I have to quit." I said to the phone. "My mum has to work and I have to baby sit this little monster of my sister."

"C'mon Will…" Hai Lin said. "It's not going to be the same without you…"

"Sorry girls." I said. "Say Isa hello from me, ok?"

"Ok." The four of them said nearly at once.

"By the way, Elyon told me she could be visiting us for a while." Cornelia said then. "I wonder if she would want to also come."

"We don't have granted she comes today." Taranee said. "But when she comes, we could go around for more shopping."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Elyon's voice)

"Caleb, by heavens shake!" I called him at the very edge of his door. "It's going to be holydays, not a century on the end of the world!!"

"I'm going back to earth." He told me throwing robes in a bag. "There are so many things I want to carry…"

"No way." I said going inside and seeing him so worried putting things in a bag that he seemed to have forgotten to wear a pair of matching shoes. "Relax a bit and take it easy. If you keep on throwing things in there you will end up by packing the whole room."

"Yes…" He said sighing and relaxing a bit. "Elyon, are you sure you want me to go back? Don't you mind if I get there again?"

"Really, after hearing you moaning for not being able to see our little friend coming here on visits to Kyrlee and me cause you were out… sure, I want you to get there. And now, c'mon, drop all those useless things and let's move. Oracle left you the keys to a flat and a map to find it. But I've appointed to meet our friends as soon as we reach Earth."

"Hum." He said.

Finally, he ended packing even a pair of swords what made me sigh and smile when he said he was ready.

"Ah!" He said. "I also have to pack something else…"

"I've already thought about that." I said wanting to laugh when I handed him the little paper bag from earth he once took Meridian with something inside, now full of little presents that went from some dry flowers to one of the finest earrings of the coolest jeweller from the town.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

He certainly was a bit nervous; I thought I should not tell her how our friends changed in all this time, specially the long red haired that he had not seen on about two years and a half, maybe three. If he was to discover it, he would have to do it himself.

"Ok, ready or not, we are leaving now." I told him holding his hand to open a portal in the corridor and get back Earth through there. "Cornelia must be waiting for us there."

(Cornelia's voice)

"Hey, I'm still waiting for them." I told the rest through the mobile phone bothered on their constant asking. "No, she said they were appearing here, so stop asking… When they arrive I'll phone back." I said before hanging down.

"Again phoned to ask you?" Peter told me when I sat down next to him.

"Yes, Elyon and Caleb were to arrive a while before, but they have not." I answered him. "I wonder what they've been doing."

"Some times planes arrive on delay." He told me trying to comfort me. "Relax, they will be to arrive."

Sure, I sometimes forgot he didn't know of our powers because the only time he was at Kandrakar, Oracle got sure he didn't remember anything of that. But that was some time ago, about two or three years ago.

"Thanks for offering to get them to the centre." I told Peter while he surrounded my shoulders with his arm.

"Well, I remember that dude, Caleb." He said. "And Elyon, they are nice. Furthermore, I can't trust you to drive them to the centre."

"I'm still trying." I said bothered.

From all the girls, I was the first one getting the driving licence, at least from the ones remaining at Heatherfield.

Suddenly there was a little flash at the death point of the corridor where there was a janitor closet and I knew they were there.

"Corny!" Elyon said arriving with a bag at her back and Caleb taking a big backpack too. "It's so long I didn't saw you!!"

Being true it was just a couple of days, but it was somehow true, now she was spending some days at my place, it would be as if she was still living there with us instead of in Meridian as the queen of there.

"Hey, Caleb, nice… er beard." Peter told him making Elyon and I hold our laugh.

"Thanks." He said shaking hands with him. "Girls back Europe loved them; some of them." He added when we all looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you decided where to stay?" I asked him.

"Yes, he got a shared flat cause he is going to stay here for a long while." Elyon told for him.

"Yes, but all I was given was the keys of the door and a map of how to get there." He added showing it to me.

"Wonderful, we've arranged a little party tonight." I told him. "In fact we are going to join Peter's one and ours into a macro-party at the beach. Matt is going to play guitar there." I added for Elyon.

"Yaw!!" She said thrilled. "I've always loved their music!!"

"C'mon, let's first drop his things and then we go shopping." Peter said.

"I hate shopping." Caleb said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, dude." Peter said. "Not to offend you, but do you really intend to get to the beach wearing… that?"

"C'mon Caleb." I told him. "A bit of mode will do no bad on you. And I know the perfect help for you. Us." I said holding Elyon by the back while I also held Peter.

"Man, this is going to be hell…" Caleb said nearly whispering.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Isa's voice)

"I still can't see why I have to buy this." I said while going out of the department stores' dressing-room into the dressing-rooms' area wearing the clothing Will, Irma and Hai Lin gave me.

"Because you need to look great on the party tonight." Will said as if it was a rule.

"It's just a party." I sighed bothered when Hai Lin gave me another pair of clothes to try on.

"Everyone is going to be there." Hai Lin said dreamily. "It's going to be the greatest event since the graduation day."

"C'mon, c'mon, you need to look spectacular." Will said pushing me into the changing room again.

"Man, she would look shinny even wearing a rubbish bag tied with a rope as if it was a dress." Irma muttered.

"Irma, I've heard you." I said from the changing room putting on the clothing to see at the mirror. "Happy?" I added going out of the cabin again.

"Not yet." Will said rubbing her nose and having a look. "I like the shirt, but the trousers…"

"I'm not a doll you can play with dressing and undressing it." I said bothered about taking the robes off there and go away.

"No, but you look great and you have the obligation to show it." Irma said. "That's what Cornelia would have told you if she was here too." She added joking.

"Ah!" Hai Lin said. "I know what would be perfect!!"

"Great, more clothing." I said rolling my eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Cornelia's voice)

Finally after being on the other end of the town department stores, we managed to make Caleb look as a common guy, well, a cute and hunk one. Even Elyon who is now engaged to that Prince Kyle seemed to be about having her eyes fall out of their place.

"And now, let's go and see what we can do with that hair." I said.

"Oh, no." He said holding it. "No way are you going to touch my hair."

"At least allow a professional to have a look at it." Peter gave us a hand. "You look as if you had not taken care of it on a long time."

"Well, he is not the kind of guy to spend hours in front of a mirror." Elyon said. "Furthermore, Caleb, a hairdressing session will do great on you. And you don't need to have your hair cut, just… well, a bit combed."

We had appointed to met Taranee and Will at the front door, and when we arrived there they said hello.

"Er… Caleb." Will said. "Is it me or you are wearing your hair as if… you came from a barn in the middle of the war."

"Wow, you look as if you were a tramp who has just been dressed up." Taranee said.

"Ok, ok." He said. "I caught the idea… take me wherever you want." He ended giving up.

"You need a place in which they dare to deal with that mess of hair." I said. "And I know the perfect place."

"If you allow me dear…" Peter said. "Maybe he would rather a cheaper one. Maybe the one I use to go."

"Does that place have someone to dare depilating his chest and legs?" I asked him pointing out the jungle of hair going out of his robes when he tried some clothes and that were disgusting. "Then maybe we should try at the place I suggested. They are so professional they will not be frightened to do it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Phobo's voice)

"Isa!!" I said hitting the bathroom door trying to get in after she locked herself inside with the other two girls. "Get out of there at once!! We are going to be late and I'm peeing!!!"

"Wait a second!" The air guardian said then. "We need the place, this is a red code!"

"Why don't you pee on a plant pot?" The water guardian suggested ironically.

"No way!" Isa said then. "Phobos, isn't a toilet downstairs? Do it there, please."

"Yep, and stop bothering, you rude man." The water guardian said. "We ladies need a bit of time to get ready."

I couldn't believe I was forbidden to get in a room on my own home; anyway, I ran downstairs to pee on the toilet and arrived just on time of preventing peeing on my pants. While I was there I felt I needed to also do other thing there and so I began unzipping the trousers I would be wearing at that damned party the girls organised; to tell the truth, I didn't felt like going, but I just went because I wanted to satisfy Isa that said would feel better if I also went with them.

Anyway, I was still there when someone knocked on the door so I cleaned myself and went to open it before they broke the bell.

"Er… Phobos, aren't Irma and Will here?" Matt asked.

"Irma is upstairs locked on the bathroom with Isa and Hai Lin." I said. "If you want to wait them they seemed to have a long go before leaving."

"Get going." Hai Lin said appearing running to the fridge and noticing the weird meeting at the door. "We are going to take a little bit more and Isa can drive us to the beach; you have to get the concert area ready, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we were… we came here to pick you all up on the van." The blond guy with glasses told her.

"Isa will drive us there." She answered before going back upstairs.

"Girls, we are leaving!!" I shouted for the girls to hear me. "Men, I go with you." I said picking my jacket. "I can't stand this torture of girls any longer."

"Sure." Matt said. "But you will have to give a hand."

"Whatever just for not having to keep on being forbidden to get in rooms in my own home." I said going out with them and closing the door behind me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Will's voice)

"How has it ended up?!" We said when the stylising man working at the beauty parlour Cornelia brought us all for them to 'bring up Caleb's best face up to surface' went out of the room where they seemed to have took Caleb for the 'miracle' to be performed.

"To tell you the truth if Miss Hale here hadn't been such a good customer we would have refused to take that titan's challenge." The man said then. "It's been a hard and painful task but… finally we managed to do something with that man." He added smiling and opening on arm to show the new Caleb.

"Wow!" All of us said at once surprised.

"Mr. Dupree, you've managed to do a miracle again." Cornelia said smiling happy and delighted. "Now we have a prince."

"I would not say such, maybe a commoner; but you are right, miss Hale." The man said. "I'm more than proud on our hard work on this creation."

"Man, I'm going to recommend this place to all the people I know." Taranee said.

"This is really terrifying…" Peter said with a funny face. "Is he really the same…?"

"What's up?" Caleb asked a bit frightened. "Am I so terrifying?"

"No way." Elyon said with a thrilled and astonished face of delight. "I know on someone that is going to be really pleased with the result."

"No need on saying every single girl is going to be pleased with this." Cornelia said. "Of course not me." She added for Peter.

"I would understand." He said. "He looks… well, not as before."

"Ok, ok." I then said. "Shall we move to the party then?"

"After ladies." Peter said opening the front door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Irma's voice)

Hai Lin and I were all sitting next to the place where the bonfire was to be lighted later in the night when Will, Elyon and Cornelia arrived.

"Look who has came back." I said. "Wasn't the throne enough for you, your highness?"

"Drop it, Irma." Cornelia said. "Are you two alone here?"

"Yeah, where are Taranee, Isa and the guys?" Will asked us.

"Taranee was giving a hand with the barbecue guys, and Peter, Eric and Joel were looking at something at the scenery they were using for the concert later, or so they were doing last time we saw them." Hai Lin said.

"And our little friend was going to look for some more drinks on her car." I said. "Where have you left the rest?"

"Peter went to give a hand with the discs and the speakers." Cornelia told us.

"And Caleb went to look for somewhere peaceful. I think he was ashamed on telling us he wanted to pee." Elyon said nearly whispering at the end.

"I hope he has not came wearing his rags." I said. "Man, this is summer, not carnival."

"Oh, you should see how he looks now!" Elyon said cheerfully with thrilled eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to Cornelia's contact on styling and hairdressers on a beauty parlour he has been transformed from frog into prince." Will added joking.

"Then you must see the masterpiece we've managed to do on our little friend." I said.

"She looks so much like a model!!" Hai Lin said dreamily.

"Speaking on models…" I said spotting a guy with short hair but a long ponytail hanging from his back tied with what looked as a ribbon. "Have you seen that hunk speaking with Matt and Joel? Grrr…"

"Hunk." Cornelia said to begin laughing. "But you already know that 'hunk', Irma!!"

No, I certainly didn't knew that hunk young man standing showing us his back while he was with Matt and Joel chatting cheerfully. He certainly was hunk and the middle length trousers baggy and tied under his knees suiting a tank top semi-transparent and stuck to his body marking all his muscles.

"And look who is arriving." Hai Lin said pointing to a car that just appeared on the very side of the sand ending with the parking area that slide gracefully until it stopped.

"She has still not learned to drive according to driving laws, has she?" Will asked then.

"Well, on the rest of dimensions it's not needed and… Oh my god!" Elyon said astonished. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! Is it really HER??!!"

"Calm up." I said. "It's just another frog turned into princess."

"It's just… doesn't she look cute on that?" Hai Lin said.

"I thought she didn't felt like wearing it." Will said.

"What kind of threatening have you used for her finally agreeing to it?" Cornelia asked while we, as half of the male crowd there, saw a red haired model wearing a denim mini-skirt with a wide white leather and silken rope belt at her hips' height and a white sleeveless shirt open over the top part of a swimming costume coming all the way along carrying a box full of glass bottles with some extra plastic bags hanging from her arms while she carried the box well held in front of her.

"Well, whatever she is, she seems to have no problem on getting freed on her tasks." Will said smiling when some guys ran to give her a hand so soon she was just carrying another box she took from the car coming towards where the 'hand-made-bar' was being formed near us.

"Yeah, I still remember when Cornelia did so." Elyon said smiling.

"You know what?" Cornelia then said. "I've sworn I will not get jealous again on her."

Then Peter went to give her a hand and Cornelia changed her face.

"What were you saying about being jealous on Isa?" I asked with irony.

"It's not jealousy; it's just reminding her Peter is my boyfriend." Cornelia said standing up to go there.

Then Isa seemed to hand her the task on helping with the drinks and she noticed us who were waving and came to sit with us.

"Elyon!!" She said cheerfully. "Wow! I didn't knew you were also coming!!"

"I'm so happy to see you here too…" Elyon said. "The truth is I'm here on a 3 days holydays. And… I've came not alone."

"Where is Kyle?" She said looking around looking for him. "I'm willing to welcome him to Earth."

"He has not came here." Elyon told her. "But I came with someone else. Anyway… I can't see him right now."

"So early and already someone lost?" Isa said. "I was not told there would be so many people here. Thought it was just us and maybe some of Peter's friends."

"Well, not such." Will said. "It was that on a beginning but it seems the news spread and now… well, you can see the whole thing. Matt!!" She said standing up. "Sorry."

"Man, it's amazing." I said while Hai Lin also ran to join Eric. "They just see a guy and they loose their heads."

"Don't mind them." Elyon said. "After all it's a party; people came here to get fun."

"Sure, er… do you excuse me too?" I said. "I've seen someone over there."

"Sure, Joel was with Matt getting the scenery thing ready for their performance. How has been the travel?" Isa then asked Elyon.

(Isa's voice)

"Nice; you know, portals make it faster and easier." She told me. "Yet I didn't know we were to get to a party."

"Nor did me." I recognised. "I just knew while the rest where making me change robes at a big department stores for hundredth time."

"That's funny." Elyon told me then. "Going shopping with friends. I can't do it on Meridian."

"I would change place with you on those times." I said. "Don't tell them, but I find a bit silly to try clothes on when you don't intend to buy them."

That seemed to make her laugh, and all of sudden, Phobos was with us.

"Hey, you have to try this." He told me putting a can of beer in front of my face. "It's just great!!"

"It's beer, Phobos." I told him taking the can to take a gulp of the ambary liquid. "And by the way, I love it. Thanks. Elyon, want a bit?"

"Under-aged should not take it." Phobos said looking at her. "Hello, sister."

"Hello, Phobos." Elyon added a bit coldly as him.

"I see you two have still not managed to get a brother-sister relationship." I said.

"By the way, Isa." Phobos told me getting to my ear to whisper. "Maybe you should rethink about of the skirt length… I don't like how other guys are looking at you."

"For once in my life, I don't mind them at all." I recognised. "The girls said it matched me well."

"Yeah, but… I don't like them looking that much at you." He said.

"Er… Isa, are you two…?" Elyon asked me confused.

"Going out?" I asked moving my head over my shoulder a bit. "No, well, not what you can think of going out. It's nothing like Kyrlee and you."

"Ufff… you were beginning to make me frightened." She said.

"But that doesn't mean he is not someone important for me, somehow." I added allowing him to surround my shoulders with his arm.

That seemed to make her shock a bit. I could feel her shock and a bit of panic growing inside her. She was worried about me.

"But I thought Caleb and you…" She began muttering.

"She could never be from a servant as… ouch!" Phobos said when I hit the back of his neck.

"I told you million times not to call him such." I told him before looking back at Elyon. "Right, Caleb is also really important for me. As much as Phobos is, at least."

"So you are…" She said confused.

"It's not cheating on one or another." I said. "This thing in my case, is a bit more complicated than on other girls' one."

"Isa, come to have some more of this." Phobos said standing up and offering me his hand to go and get more beer.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." I said. "I already drank a bit of fresh milkshake when I went to buy some drinks at the supermarket. By the way, try not to drink too much alcohol or you will not remember anything by tomorrow." I advised him before he could leave for the bar again.

That was true, when I was to pay for all, the boy at the counter told me it was for free; I was beginning to get used to that kind of treatment from men when I was wearing as an ordinary girl, with skirt or sexy robes.

"The truth is you don't seem yourself wearing that." Elyon told me when I told her about that incident after Phobos left for more beer. "It doesn't surprise me that you got it for free; man, it was a big order."

"Yeah, well, I expect everyone likes what I brought." I said smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Will's voice)

It was funny, but while Isa and the guys were having their second hamburger and the sun was to end hiding, Matt and Cobalt Blue took the lead on the scenery and they began performing.

"This one is addressed to two special people for two of us." Matt said. "Will and Irma, this song goes for you two."

"Yaw!" I said thrilled. "Matt dedicated me a song!!"

"I can't believe Joel has done it too." Irma said hiding her happiness as bother.

"C'mon." Hai Lin said. "Go there and dance!"

"Oh, no." Irma said. "No way, no way, no way."

"Oh, please." Isa told us. "You are not going to be bitten. C'mon, everyone is dancing!"

"But for you." I told her. "You've turned down everyone else's offerings."

"I don't dance with unknown guys." She said.

"I think she is waiting for somebody special to do it." Taranee told us.

"Tara, I can hear you." Isa said a bit bothered. "And it's not such! I don't feel like dancing. I prefer to sit here, keep on eating my burger and…"

"I bet she is expecting my brother to invite her." Elyon said smiling ironically in fun. "Recognise it."

"Your brother?" Isa said nearly laughing. "He hates dancing! I think he doesn't even know how to do it."

"Well, he could dance a slow one." Elyon said. "It seems royalty and nobility knows how to dance slow ones."

"Perfect, I hate dancing those." She said. "I don't like to dance with guys; I like dancing alone."

"Oh, c'mon…" I said. "Cornelia and Peter are dancing together, the same as Hai Lin and Eric…"

"The same that will do Taranee and Nigel and the same that you two should be doing." Isa told us. "This song is yours, go for it." She said pushing us to the dance floor.

"Well, now we are here…" I said beginning to dance with Irma by my side.

(Isa's voice)

"Why don't you go there and dance?" Elyon asked me.

"I don't feel like dancing." I recognised. "In fact I don't like how guys are looking at me, as if I was just a piece of meat instead of a woman."

"Well, you are beautiful." She said. "I would kill to be a bit like you instead of… this."

"Thanks for trying." I said half smiling. "But I don't like this. Sorry." I said standing up. "I think I need to get to the toilet."

"Oh, sure." She said.

I first headed towards the toilet, but then after using it, I went out and just stood there, I went to a rock a bit apart from the party and sat down there, just looking to the sky looking at the constellations and stars with the sound of the sea caressing my ears.

I sighed. I still didn't know what I was. Was I the light? Was I the darkness? What was I truly?

(Elyon's voice)

I was sitting at the same log watching the feast go on when Caleb finally arrived.

"I thought I got lost." He said apologizing. "I began walking next to the seaside and I lost track of time."

"Great, because your girl left some minutes ago for the toilet and has still not came back." I said smiling while I chatted with some friends.

"Is she here?" He asked me.

"Wow…" My friend Marietta said astonished about Caleb. "Is he really that guy?"

"He is not my boyfriend." I said. "He is the son of one of Isa's parents' family friend. Caleb Banks, he is my friend."

"Is Isa around too?" He asked again.

"I've told you she left for the toilet a while ago and has still not came back." I told him. "Why don't you go and look for her?"

"If she is busy she would not like him seeing her…" Another friend whispered me.

"Caleb, why don't you sit with us?" Another girl said smiling to prevent him going to discover what in their opinion would be our friend snuggling with another guy or guys.

"I suppose she will end up coming back." He said sitting down and sighing.

"Wow, you have certainly changed a bit." Marietta said smiling and touching his long ponytail.

"Well, I'm elder now." He just answered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Matt's voice)

We had just stopped having a drink when I saw Peter there.

"Peter, Cornelia, Will." I said. "Have you seen Isa? I thought she would be dancing mad with everyone."

"Er… I think she didn't felt like dancing tonight." Will said.

"Yeah, maybe she is waiting for the slow ones." Irma told me joking as always.

"Well, I expected she could hear something you girls inspired me to compose, but maybe she will miss it."

"Ah, no!" Hai Lin said. "No way she is going to miss it! We will look for her."

"We?" Eric said.

"Sure, great idea." Will said smiling. "We girls have the ability of finding each others."

Then I realised on the fact she meant about their other nature.

"Sure; Eric, Peter, Joel, Nigel and I will make sure everything in the show goes on." I said then. "Three songs?"

"For sure." Will said winking at me. "Even two would do."

(Will's voice)

"Ok, girls." I said as soon as we were not at sight. "Let's see if we can find that lash."

"Sure, a simple ball would do for attracting that kitten." Irma said then.

It was just a few seconds until Cornelia managed to spot her thanks to the sand.

"Over there." She said pointing to a big rock where the waves crashed and died.

"Well done." I told her when we saw at the top of that rock there was a figure cut against the dark sky.

Little by little, we managed to get up there, and when we did, we found her with her eyes closed looking up towards the sky as if she was a sculpture.

"Again acting as a piece of rock?" Irma asked her.

"Sorry, I was just on my own thoughts." She said then. "Has the party already ended?"

"No, but we missed you there." Hai Lin told her.

"Sorry, too crowded places are not matching me." She said as if it was a reason.

"Well, it seems crowd likes you." Taranee said. "I mean… you look cool so most people have realised you are missing."

"Sorry." She said. "I don't like showing off just because of my look."

"Mate, allow me to tell you a little secret." Cornelia said. "For those like me who are heavenly beautiful, we have the duty of making the rest happy by admiring us."

That made us all wear a weird face, even Isa wore with a total confused face.

"Well, I'm not going to show off like that." She said then going out of that state.

"At least come down to hear something Matt made using us as muses." I asked her.

"Hum… ok." She said.

"And let's move our bodies a bit." Taranee said.

"I'd rather not." Isa said then. "It'd be… weird."

"Why?" Taranee said then. "I mean… you can dance, pretty well in fact."

"Yeah… well, let's say I'd better not dance." She just said.

"Ok, then at least come down with us to the party." I said holding her hand to pull from her.

It was funny, but she was a bit weird not wanting to dance when some years ago, Phobos and Caleb said she used to dance while she cleaned and cooked, in the kitchen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Isa's voice)

I was standing with the rest of guardians, Elyon and other some other school friends while Nigel held Taranee by the back and Peter did the same on Cornelia and Eric with Hai Lin while Elyon, Will and Irma looked to the scenery where _Cobalt Blue_ were playing a song.

Then they ended and I smiled while they all went as mad cheering for the band.

"Thanks for such a hot thanking." Matt said smiling. "And now…" He added looking at us all. "I want to dedicate this new song to a special gang of friends."

"Is he talking about us?" I asked them.

"Who else?" Irma said. "Obviously not Lillian."

"Our last song: _It's like magic_!" Matt said looking straight at us.

Then the girls began cheering for Matt and the band while he sang the beautiful song. Suddenly they were moved into the dance floor in couples and they then began dancing for the vivid song.

I smiled sadly while I saw them there. I would have loved to dance too, but I knew pretty well about the effects it would have on the place and people around me, especially male people around me.

"C'mon Isa!" Phobos said holding me by the arm and pulling from me to the dance area. "Let's dance!"

"Phobos, I… I don't think it's a good idea." I said shaking my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Yeah, why don't you want to dance when you do it well?" Will asked.

Then I held her by the head and I told her the reason, it made her frown slightly.

"I think we will be able to stand that risk." She said suddenly smiling to push me into Phobos' arms. "Have some fun."

Phobos then smiled evilly in fun, while I separated from his arms closing my eyes. If our boss thought it was right for me not to keep all in me controlled for a while, then maybe I could try.

"It's been some time since I last danced." I recognised with my eyes closed while I began feeling how the music began filling me and ran through my veins. "So maybe the effects are weaker."

(Phobos' voice)

All of sudden, Isa, who until that point had refused to dance and told me it was better she didn't did it, seemed to transform into something else. Not physically, I mean her attitude changed completely.

I saw how she began moving as if she was part of the song too, waving and moving from here to there as if she was an air spirit that could move with the wind waves going out the singer's voice.

Her waving body was as a hexing charm, I needed to get nearer her and soon I found out it was not just me who had that feeling.

(Taranee's voice)

"What's going on here?" Cornelia asked when Peter seemed to stop dancing with her to look Isa dance.

"I don't know, but she is really moving as if she was a professional." Irma said. "Is it really the same girl that didn't want to dance before?"

"It's more than moving." I said staring at her body and feet moving. "It's as if… as if she could move with the music waves. She dances just so… perfectly synchronised with the music…"

"Oh, oh." Will said when she saw how, even Matt was staring at the red haired moving herself so sexily at the dance floor that it seemed everyone stopped to see her dance for a while. "She was right on not wanting to dance… she is really doing it."

"Dancing?" Hai Lin asked.

"No, catching everyone's eyes with the hex on her movements." She told us.

"Matt, cut it!" I asked him.

Anyway, he seemed not to want to do it; they kept on singing.

"Tara, it's going to last just for the song." Will told me holding my shoulder.

(Isa's voice)

I could not control myself any longer now, I couldn't know what I was doing, I was just letting music run through all me, moving at the veins and filling me with a weird kind of energy. The powers of the guardian of the sound, mixed with a bit of my own powers.

I knew it would cause that effect, but I didn't want to keep on making it.

(Caleb's voice)

I was sitting on a shadowy corner seeing how everyone danced and got fun while I just drank a beer and saw them when suddenly something happened. Most of people stopped dancing to see something, I then stood up to try and have a better sight.

And then I saw her.

A long wavy curtain of red hair falling at the bare back of a cute girl not much elder than me. She was dancing as if she was one of the air pixies that you couldn't see but were dancing on it all the time.

First thing I caught from her while I got nearer to see what happened was her scent; a mix of that scent that I used to love and also something fresh, that mix made me remember on Meridian blossoms over her skin mixing with her own clean skin scent.

That moment I knew who the girl was.

And Phobos was there too, of course; how could he let that chance pass away?

"What's going on?" I asked to Elyon that seemed to have managed to break her way to the front row near the other guardians.

"Nothing out of normal." Cornelia said. "She is showing off again."

"Caleb, can't you feel the effect?" Will asked me confused.

"What effect?" I asked. "Ah, you mean her new scent."

"Scent?" Hai Lin asked.

"Yes, it seemed as if now she smelled as herself with a bit of Meridian blossoms scent."

"Why don't you just go and try dancing with her a bit?" Elyon said. "Before Phobos and the rest get nearer of her and take advantage over you."

"I'll try, but…" I said.

"Go!!" Elyon and some other girls said pushing me laughing.

I then ended up in the middle with them, just back her. I didn't know how it was danced, but I began copying some of the other guys' movements.

(Will's voice)

"Wow!" We all said at the same time when we saw how just Isa, Phobos and Caleb were left in the middle of everyone when now even the girls stopped dancing to see the three of them dance like that.

"Anyone knew Caleb could dance like that?" Irma asked ironically.

"It's just as… the same soul in three different bodies." Taranee said.

It was true, Isa was dancing the same hexing than before, with that point of supernatural creature; on the other hand, Phobos and Caleb were dancing in front and back her making it look as if she was dancing with both at the same time, going from one to the other, as if they were fighting for her attention and she danced with both at the same time.

"It's just… so perfect…" I said shocked.

Then Matt ended his song and everyone clapped, yet I was not too sure if it was addressed to the band or the dancers.

"Thanks, now we pass the turn to the tinned music." Matt said. "It's been a pleasure to play for all of you. Thanks!!"

This time the claps where for them, while Peter turned on again the hi-ffi.

It was a little time until Matt and the rest of the band guys came back.

"May I ask you to concede me this dance?" Matt asked me while Joel asked Irma and Taranee and Nigel and Hai Lin with Eric were already dancing at the dancing area.

"Sure." I answered smiling.

(Isa's voice)

Finally, I was able to stop dancing when the music stopped and then I realised on the fact that again I seemed to have had an effect on people, an effect I hated on normal conditions.

I then clapped for Matt and the band and tried to leave while the CD-music was turned on. Anyway, I was not left alone for long. Suddenly, I found a hand in front of my face.

"May I have the privilege of dancing this song with you?" I was asked.

Then I raised my sight from the hand to see the owner of it. Bluish green eyes, a bit golden suntanned skin with now some hardly visible scars, long dark brown haired tied on a low ponytail, beardless… and wearing really hunk on some summer clothes: Caleb; more or less the same Caleb I used to know.

I could say nothing but I held his hand softly as a lady would do and followed him into the dance-area smoothly. I allowed him to guide me still looking into his eyes.

(Caleb's voice)

"You… also came back." Isa said while we were dancing a slow tune people danced stuck together but we danced with a little space between us. "Thought… you were somewhere at Meridian or Kandrakar."

"Well, I've been living at Meridian for a while now, after you left this place there was not much for me to do cause my basical task here was to take care of you here so I went back home. Anyway, now you've came back…"

"Oh, sure." She said softly, then she seemed to catch something and she smiled to put her head at my chest softly sticking to me a bit to dance nearly as one of the rest couples. "I like how warm your feelings are, thanks…"

"It's not fair." I said. "I nearly forgot you could catch other ones' feelings."

She didn't say a word but smiled in fun widely.

"Tell me, have you… missed us a bit?" I asked her a bit shyly.

"Yes, just a bit." She answered to then nearly whisper looking at me. "What I must miss was certain person…"

That made me go red on my cheeks while she looked back down laying her face again against my shoulder.

So she also missed me…

"I've… also missed you." I recognised. "Just a bit." I lied.

(Elyon's voice)

"Man!! Isn't that cute?!" I said thrilled when I saw the couple Caleb and Isa made. "They are such a lovely couple… Ah, I feel so happy for both…"

"Elyon, that guy seems not to think the same." A friend said pointing to my brother.

True, I nearly forgot he also felt something towards her.

"She is better with Caleb." I said. "They make a lovely couple; and if that chap dares to get mixed…"

Then I remembered on what Kyrlee told me some time ago, just some time after what happened on Meridian the time she turned into a human statue.

"This lash has two sides fighting inside her, and she does her best to keep her good face into surface and her evil one under control inside herself." Kyrlee told me then. "It's funny, but I think that her charming prince is not a person, but two. A good and loyal man and also a bit evil one; one for each size of her."

I couldn't believe such thing; I didn't want to believe it. She with the evil brother I had? No way, they didn't match at all.

"Well, he is also handsome." Marietta said. "He was at our class, Phobos I thin was his name. He really looks as if he was a model."

"The three of them look as models…" Another said.

"Wow… that Isa really grew up when she was out in Europe…" Sarah added. "Next to her I feel just like a beginner."

I then smiled, I should be proud of the three of them. Caleb was my best male friend and Isa was a great friend and ally to Meridian and to me, and Phobos… well, he was my brother after all… I should be also proud on him.

No, he was just an evil man, even if he was my brother, I could not feel proud on him.

"Don't let Phobos mistake you." I told him. "He is evil to the very end of his soul."

"Well, I must confess he is a bit… bad guy." Marietta said. "But he certainly will do something out of his life."

"Yeah, he got the top marks on our classroom after Taranee Cook…" Evelyn told me.

That made me confused while the song ended. Phobos? My evil brother? Getting top marks after my friend Taranee?

(Isa's voice)

"Hey, you should begin thinking on the university." Will told me when I was resting with her a bit. "I'm going to go Sheffield University, I'll study to become a good teacher."

"I didn't knew Sheffield had a university." I said. "Sure, it's really a bit little, but it's good anyway. Promise you will come."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Oh, c'mon… it will be nice if you came there." She said begging.

"I'll think about it." I repated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Isa's voice)

It was funny, but along all the night, I got invitations to join each and every guardian on their new destines they would aply for. While I was driving Will, Irma and Hai Lin packed with Phobos and Caleb at my car, while Cornelia, Taranee and Elyon went with Peter, I thought about the night. It was wonderufl cause I met Caleb again after so long, and my friends made me think no time separated had passed.

Anyway, on that enthusiams for making me feel loved, I seemed to have ended going to four different towns with their university. And it was all my fault, I didn't found the courage to tell them 'NO'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A


End file.
